Dragon Knights of the Sea Vol 1
by The Queen of Water
Summary: This is the Remaking of Story from Kender20 This is story of the Two Crown Princes of the Deep Dwellers fallen in love with a human girls who is the Crown Princesses from on the Land. Atem x Tea and Yugi x OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

A long time ago, there is a prosperous kingdom, with cities bustling with crowds of people in the busy streets. Merchants sell their wares, a couple of performers mingle with the populace expressing their talent, and families go about living their daily lives. In this realm, magic, elves, fairies, mages, monsters and dragon can be found everywhere and a very beautiful palace on the mountains and by the sea.

* * *

Of course, this in not where this tale begins, for you see, not so far away from the mainland, there was a thousand times more magnificent. Few people knew it existed though, because this kingdom is found under vast ocean. What is common knowledge among humans is the presence of creatures that look human, except that instead of the human legs, they have the tail of a fish, because they are true merfolk that they lived in sea and in fact there are four kinds of the true merfolk in the sea and in fact in the surface and very deep of the sea.

* * *

One is the Dolphin Folk, who live close to the surface of the water because they breathe the air in the sea. Their tale is the part of Dolphin's tale in different colors and they lived in a plot as a family and they help each other out and all everyone in the sea.

* * *

The next one who lived in near of the Beach as the coral reef are the Coral Mermaids and they have gills on their whist, their tale is the fish in different colors and they lived in the big Coral City with their families.

* * *

The third is Eels Merfolk who are like the sea snakes with body of human and with different colors and they lived in very deep sea and they lived alone or sometimes with their families, they can use magic.

* * *

The Fourth one it are those who reside father below the ocean are known as the very, very deep of the blue sea. This kingdom under the sea, in fact, is the home of the Deep Dwellers there was the royal family of the Deep Dwellers with rings on their tales so only royal families that wear on their tales and it was ruled by three kings named King Akunumkanon Shadowstream and his brother Alknadin rule by his brother and with their father who is the old king Shimon and Akunumkanon's lovely wife named Queen Holly of the Deep Dwellers and their three sons and their names are Atem, Yugi and Marik Shadowstream the Princes of the Deep Dwellers and their three daughters and their names are Ishizu, Kisara and Joy Shadowstream and they are the princesses of the Deep Dwellers.

* * *

And our story of the love between of the handsome twin crown princes of the Deep Dwellers and the beautiful twin human princesses of the Aria and their story begin…

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

In the Deep of the sea realm was the kingdom of the Deep Dwellers they are look like of the Lionfish with fins like lionfishes. Males and Females have two wings on their backs and they look like Lionfishes and in their fins have deadly venom to keep them safe from sharks that who try to killed or eat them.

* * *

They have a three kings and queen of the Deep Dwellers and they are King Aknadin the younger brother to Aknamkanon and he has Blue Eyes and tan scale skin and short brown hair and Blue, Navy Blue and Light Blue Lionfish's Fins and his arms have Fins on his forearms, back is a wing and his tail and a sky blue ring and his older brother King Aknamkanon has Violet Eyes and Tan scale skin and his long dark brown hair and marched and the bread and his Light Blue, Royal Blue and Blue Lionfish's Fins and his arms have Fins on his forearms, back is a wing and his tail and a Navy Blue ring on his tail and he is handsome merman in the kingdom. Queen Holly the wife of King Aknamkanon and she have Green Eyes and Tan scale skin and she very long Brown hair and her tail is color of Rose, Salmon, Pink and Bubble Gum Lionfish's Fins and her arms have Fins on forearms, back is a two wings and her tail and Magenta ring on her tail and she was very beautiful princess of the Pink Coral Reef Kingdom and her mother and father let her to marry to the one of the princes of the Deep Dwellers and she fell in love with prince Aknamkanon and they got married and she became a very beautiful queen of the Deep Dwellers and Aknamkanon and Aknadin's father and Holly's Father-in-law who is very old merman, Salomon by name, he was shout, but sturdy, his eyes are color Violet and his Tan scale skin and his hair were spiky gray like lightning, and drooping on the front acted as bangs framing his face, which was covered with a mustaches and beard and his Lionfish's Fins and his arms have Fins on his forearms, back is a wing and his tail is color of Manogany, Black and Silver and Gold ring on his tail and he was a king who rule the kingdom for long with his wife who had die when their sons very young and they keep picure of her that she was pretty mermaid in the kingdom with Green, Light Green Lionfish's Fins and her arms have Fins on her forearms and on her tail is Green Ring and she had Blue Eyes and her hair very, very, very Light Brown and her Tan Scaly Skins.

* * *

King Aknamkanon and Queen Holly have three sons and three daughters and they are the princes and the princesses of the Deep Dwellers and the youngest of the princesses is Kisara has Blue Eyes and White Hair and her skin is scaly light peach and her Lionfish's Fins and her arms have Fins on her forearms and on her back is a two wings is color of White and Blue and on her tail is Light Blue Ring. The younger is the prince Marik has Blue Eyes and his hair is color is Silver and his Tan scaly skin and his Lionfish's Fins and his arm have Fins on his forearms and on his back is a one wing is pattern of color is Turquoise, Cerulean and Teal and on his tail is Sky Blue Ring. Though a twins teenagers are the oldest of the Royal Family are Princesses Ishizu with Light Blue eyes and very long Black Hair and Joy with Green eyes and shorter Black Hair, they appeared more like a mermaids in their early twenties and their Tan scaly skin and their Lionfish's Fins and their arms have Fins on her forearms and on their backs is a two winds and all marked with beautiful circular patterns. In contrast to their younger brother Marik, Ishizu and Joy's Fins are compactly of Navy Blue. Green Blue and Aqua and on their tails are Blue and Sky Blue Rings. Atem and Yugi are twins boys and Atem and Yugi is the Crown Princes of the Deep Dwellers and they is the eldest children in the Royal Family, but Yugi is the short from his older twin brother, Which puts Atem and Yugi in the position of inheriting the throne. They are quite a regal sight, for even thought they are fifteen, Atem and Yugi appeared as mermen of eighteen. Like their family's tails and Fins, their bodies is Tan scales skin and their eyes are color are violet and their hairs is spiked hair is color of Black with Maroon tips, and Atem and Yugi's have a Golden Yellow Lightning-Shaped bang of hair and least three of those hairs literally stood on end and Yugi have Lionfish's Fins and his arm have Fins on his forearms and on his back is a two wings, Atem have Lionfish's Fins and his arm have Fins on his forearms and on his back is a two wings and their color of tails and Fins are Black, Golden Yellow, Maroon lines. Atem have something on he forehead is Gold crown with Sennen Eye in the very center and he is very handsome merman in the sea and he is very strong merman with mussel in his arms and his brother is very cute, and all the Deep Dwellers Mermaids loved them and they swim after them in the kingdom. Because they are their fan club of the sea.

* * *

They and their family lived in the Royal Palace called The Rainbow Coral Palace it is beautiful palace in the deep of the sea and their kind lived in the city called Rainbow Light Coral City.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The realms by the Coral palace were in great anticipation. Even within the palace wall, a group of Deep Dwellers were busy with decorations, preparing for a joyous celebration that was to take place on the next day. A young merman was looking at his seaweed tinsel in confusion in his lavender eyes. "Hey Gramps," he said, turning toward an old merman sitting on the corner, "where do you think this should go?" The old merman, Solomon by name, cupped his chin into his webbed hands in thought. Soon he pointed to a carved out wall in front of him, guiding the eyes of the younger merman. "Over there would be nice, Marik," he said, "Just make sure it doesn't get tangled when you put it up." Marik swam to hang the decoration, just as a twin young mermaids came by with a bouquet sea lilies from the Royal sea garden in their hand. Ishizu and her twin sister couldn't help but smile as they put down the bouquet. Today was a special day, and tomorrow even more special. "Oh Ishizu and Joy," called their mother who swim up to the twin mermaid princesses. "The sea lilies are so pretty." She looked at the sea lilies of light blue color are Kisara's favorite sea flowers. "Why thank you mother," said the twin sisters with a smile and they turn and swim way from their mother who is looking at the sea flowers. But Ishizu was satisfied with her placement; she looked up and called out, "Hey, Atem and Yugi aren't you going to help out?" "Hang on a second," replied a young merman in a baritone voice. Atem, the Crown Prince, had just finished polishing the nooks and crannies of a very detailed sculpture and his twin brother is holding cleaning sea washcloth made of Seaweeds. "There, that's done." Atem said as he surveyed his work and he turn to his brother. "Thank for me, Yugi." "Sure," said Yugi. They swam to Ishizu, Joy and Marik, their younger sisters and brother respectively. "You look like you're in a good mood Ishizu." Atem said smugly. "Of course," Ishizu replied, "The baby of the royal family is going to come of age. And so today, she's decided to perform on stage!" Solomon gave a blissful sigh. "Ah yes, the youngest of my six little grandbabies is finally growing up. She's going to be wonderful tonight." Yugi is smiled and think about his baby sister's birthday. "Why wouldn't she be?" Marik remarked in an annoyed tone. "Kisara's got the most beautiful voice in the entire kingdom." He turned to his elder brother and smirked. "Of course, that doesn't mean she's the only one with that gift. A certain someone happens to be gifted with the most _handsome_ voice in the kingdom." "MARIK!" Atem yelled, blushing. But it was true; Atem had a voice whose beauty equaled that of his baby sister's. Together, he and Kisara make up the two most beautiful voices in the kingdom. But there is a difference between the two. Kisara is always ready and willing to sing, whereas Atem seldom sings at all. That doesn't mean it wasn't put to good use however, for his recitals of poems and soliloquies are astounding. But Yugi do not sing because he can't sing with his brother or his sister. Solomon gave a hearty laugh with this knowledge in mind, making Atem blush even deeper. "Don't worry, you don't have to sing a duet with Kisara tonight if you don't want to." He chuckled. Then suddenly, he looked around. "Speaking of whom, where is she anyway?" "Oh my!" Ishizu gasped, a worried look on her face, "We have to find her! She'll be late for her own performance!" "Yeah she is going be late for the show," said Joy. "Aw don't sweat it Sis." Marik said in a matter-of-fact sort of was as he rested his head by the window, "Knowing her, she's out searching for some artifacts of the Realm Above, as usual." "Ah, I see." Solomon mused. "In that case… Atem, would you mind going out to fetch her? With her reputation as an explorer, it's likely she'll lose track of time. If anyone can find her and bring her back my boy, it's going to be you." "You can count on me Grandpa." Atem said, smirking as he retrieved his trusty platinum spear. "I'll bring her back before the whales start singing." And with that, the Crown Prince was off to find his sister. He heard seven important words from his family as he left the palace. "Good luck, and be careful will you." "I will," said Atem as he swims with his spear in his hand. "Brother! Wait!" someone is calling him. Atem turn and saw his younger twin brother who is swim up to him with silver spear in his hand. "I am coming too." "Okay Yugi let go and find our baby sister." "Right!" They swim way to find her. "Let go find her, brother!" "Right!" "I hope she is alright." "Me too." And they swim to find their sister and they will hope that she is okay. Because she is explorer of Human things from realm of the above and she dream to live up there like ship reeks that have sink from the storms or attack by bad guys.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

A few hours passed by, and there was still no sign of the youngest of the royal family, much to Atem's frustration and Yugi is starting worry. _'Where in the sea can she be?' _He wondered. _'She couldn't have wandered off that far_._'_ Yugi is getting worry about his sister just like his brother. Just then, they felt the water brush against their fins. Before he could draw out his spear and take his battle position and his twin brother get ready too for battle, they heard a familiar voice calling to him in greeting. "Why, if it isn't Atem Boy and Yugi Boy! Fancy meeting you two here in this part of the sea!" Atem and his brother looked behind them to see a handsome Deep Dweller swimming towards him. He has a long tail that resembled an eel's, and his skin is peach and his body was covered with maroon colored skin the texture of rubber. Silvery lavender fins lined his eel tail, and long fins decorated his head to mimic hair the same color as the fins lining his body. A fold of those fins covered the left side of his face, concealing his left eye. Atem's own eyes widened as he recognized the merman swimming towards him and his brother, as did a relieved smile. "Pegasus! Just the merman we need to see!" Atem exclaimed. He and his brother swam towards Pegasus and shook hands, for he had been friends with the enigmatic eel man since he and his brother was a small merboys. "We in a bit of a dilemma right now, and we need your help." "A dilemma you say?" Pegasus replied, grinning almost insanely, "Do tell. I'm willing to help out." "Well, we are looking for our baby sister, Kisara. You don't happen to know where she is, do you?" "Well, as a matter of fact, I think I do." Pegasus then pointed in the direction of an empty wilderness stretching as far as he could see. "Recently, I've heard that the ruins of a newly sunken ship has landed somewhere in that area, with treasures from the Realm above waiting to be excavated. I was taking a nice little swim when I saw your sister swim in that direction." Pegasus' face suddenly turned more serious, which made Atem quite worried and also Yugi too. "Of course, I also heard that schools of sharks swim about…" "WHAT?" Atem exclaimed, "Are you serious? Oh God, I need to go find her, and fast!" He was about to swim away as fast as he could when Pegasus called out, "Wait! I'll come with you! I know these waters more than anyone else, and I don't want you to get lost like Kisara would be!" "Thanks Pegasus, I appreciate the help." Atem said, "Now hurry! We have to get to her before the sharks do!" Pegasus smiled as he swam by his friend's side and Yugi swim next to his brother. "You truly are a paragon of chivalry, aren't you? When there's a damselfish in distress, you're ready to come to their rescue."

* * *

The three mermen swam for a few measures before they finally came across the ruins of a recent shipwreck. "Fascinating." Pegasus mused, "It seems like the local gossip was true." Atem, although impressed by the size of the ruined ship, replied, "Knowing Kisara, she wastes no time in exploring ships like this one, because they hold human treasures within." Yugi nodded in agreed with him. Suddenly, he caught the glimpse of a rather infamous predator of the deeps. "Oh no! We have to get in there to find Kisara, and fast!" And so, the two friends swam onward to the ruin the ship with Yugi right behind them and he turn and he saw the shark is coming.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Inside the ship, a young beautiful fourteen year old mermaid name Kisara had just come across some human tools that she found quite interesting. She had always been curious about the Realm Above (or the surface, as humans called it) ever since she was little, and even then she had a taste for adventure. Of course, being inexperienced in exploration, she tends to find herself in rather sticky situations. Luckily for her, her eldest brothers, Atem and Yugi, was never far behind when she needs help. Yet now that she's coming of age, she insists that she go on her ocean adventures without bodyguards. Such is the case in this adventure she's taking part in now. She looked over the utensil that she now holds in her webbed hand, her face lightened in excitement. "Amazing! I've gotta take this to Grandfather. He knows all about these things." She said. As she put the utensil in her knapsack, she was surprised to find a familiar face swimming into the room she now floats in. He sank down to the bottom, nearly exhausted from the speedy swim. "Whew! This thing is like a maze!" "Oh, Pegasus?! What are you doing here, of all places?" Kisara said, obviously happy to see him. Pegasus recovered from the exhaustion just in time to flash a nearly insane smile. "Kisara Girl, why we've been looking all over for you!" "We?" Kisara asked in confusion. Then it dawned on her as to who else was in the ship. "Oh! Atem and Yugi are with you too? That's great! Where is he?" "We are right here Kisara!" Atem yelled as he too came into the room within the ship with his brother. Kisara swam toward her brothers in excitement. "Big Brothers!" she squealed, "I'm so happy you're here! You gotta take a look at what I found!" Although he was also excited about his sister's discovery, Atem still expressed a serious expression and said. "Kisara, we are happy you found something, but-" "Check this out!" Kisara interrupted, sticking the human utensil into his face, "Isn't it amazing? I'm going to have you and Grandfather appraises this as soon as I get home!" "Well, that's what we're here for!" Pegasus explained, "Besides, haven't you forgotten what today is?" "Fiddleweeds." Kisara said, "I turn fifteen tomorrow, and that's more important than today. Why are you so concerned about it." Atem replied with a simple little question: "Isn't there a concert you're supposed to take part in tonight?" That did the trick. Kisara jolted in mid-swim as if in shock. "CONCERT?" she shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? C'MON LETS HURRY AND GET HOME!" She had just grabbed her brother's hand to swim out and with Yugi swim follow behind them when suddenly, a menacing growl emitted from outside. Pegasus turned around just in time to see a large row of sharp teeth right in front of him. "Yaah! Looks like there's another reason to hurry up!" Pegasus exclaimed. And right then the jaws of a huge shark snapped at the ruined window. Pegasus dodged out of the way, as more sharks surged in like a school of man-eating plankton. Kisara screamed, horrified out of her wits as one of the sharks surged toward her. "Get back!" Atem yelled, shoving his sister out of the way and Yugi took her in his arms. Taking out his spear, he gripped it in the defense position just as the shark made contact. While he was blocking the shark equivalent of a bull rush, Atem shouted, "Pegasus! Yugi, get her out of here, NOW!" "Alright," said Yugi as he holding his little sister in his arms. "But what about you?" Kisara said as Pegasus grabbed her hand and Yugi push her. "Don't worry about me Kisara," Atem replied, "You get back to the palace as soon as possible." "But Atem-" "I'll be just fine! Now GO!" Pegasus tugged at Kisara's arm, saying, "You heard your brother, now let's get out of here!" "Brother, you need to help to fight thesoe Sharks?" asked Yugi holding the spear in his hands. "No brother I can handle this by myself," said Atem as he looked at his brother. "Now take Kisara out of here!" "Right be careful brother," said Yugi. "I will Yugi, Now Go!" yelled Atem and Yugi nodded at his older twin brother and away they swam back to the palace, leaving Atem behind to fight the Sharks.

* * *

Taking advantage of the shark's preoccupation, Atem swings his spear, slashing the menace with the killing blow. A cloud of blood gushed through as the shark fell dead. The Crown Prince glared at the sharks, and spread out his fins the way a true lionfish would. "I don't want to kill natural creatures such as yourselves, but you give me no other choice!" With a fierce battle cry combined with a feral hiss, Atem charges at the sharks, showing no mercy. A slash on one, a pierce in another, and one by one the sharks fell dead to the ocean floor. Such was the Crown Prince's superior skill in battle. No other merfolk warrior in the kingdom could match him in that skill. The survivors of the shark school fled, but three large sharks continued to press on the fight. One of them lunged at Atemu with large toothy jaws wide open. The royal Deep Dweller dodged the attack, but was slapped by another shark's bull rush. It pushed him right through the ship's wall, knocking the water out of his gills and injuring his side in the process. Thankfully, it was a mere wound of the scaly flesh, but it was bleeding profusely. He grunted in pain, but he was otherwise unfazed by the shark's counterattack. "That's it…" he growled, "NOW YOU'VE REALLY MADE ME MAD!" The three sharks charged toward the prince, ready to tear him to pieces. But there's a reason why fellow warriors gave him the title of "Coral Snake Lionfish" and also his little brother too. He dodged the attack of the first shark, then struck him with his large fins, for just like a real lionfish, his fins are also camouflaged stingers, loaded with a potent venom. The shark roared in agony as the poison coursed in its veins. Another shark surged toward the Prince, only to be struck by the spear on its side. It too, was stung, and it fell dead immediately. The third shark, after seeing the merman's prowess, turned coward and swam away as quickly as possible. The first shark also fled, but Atem smirked, knowing that it won't survive long with the venom still working. Tired from the battle, Atem managed to bandage up his wound with a long strand of seaweed. _'Well, that's that,'_ he thought, _'now it's time for **me** to go home before everyone gets worried_._'_ With a push of his tail, he swam off for the palace.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Meanwhile, as they neared the palace, Pegasus, Yugi and Kisara stopped. "This is where I leave you your highness," Pegasus said, "I need to get home myself, but let me know how the concert went, all right?" "Okay," Kisara said, "Thanks again for bringing me home and you my older brother." "Oh don't thank me," Pegasus said as he was swimming away, "Thanks to Atem Boy and Yugi Boy for rescuing you." Yugi blushing from what Pegasus had said about him and his brother.

* * *

When Pegasus was out of sight, Kisara and Yugi swam towards the palace. _'He's right, Atem and Yugi has done so much for me.'_ Kisara thought, smiling. Approaching the palace, Ishizu and Marik came into view. "Kisara!" exclaimed Ishizu, glomping her baby sister, "Thank goodness you're safe! Where have you been?" "I'll tell you about it later," Kisara replied, "Am I late for the concert?" "Not really." Marik smugly answered, "The concert hasn't started yet, BUT you're on in just three minutes." "THREE MINUTES?" Kisara wailed, shocked at the time that had passed by. "I'd better get ready while I still have the time!" shoving past her two siblings and Yugi smiled at her, she rushed into the dressing room.

* * *

The light within the Royal Theater was dim, save the one shining on the stage. The audience applauded wildly as Kisara swam up from behind the curtain and she is wearing long dress in color light Blue and golden tiara on the top of her head and she start to sing called 'Mother Symphony' with two Mermaids sing right behind.

* * *

**Mother Symphony (Mermaid Melody)**

* * *

The glow of the falling stars is now beginning to grow.  
All lives  
Aim down the route of your heart.  
In order to sever the wheel of strife  
then take control over your injured, worn out wishes.  
Those who despise love...  
Those who dirty the sea...  
Realize something.  
Realize that you were born from that same "love".

Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride!  
From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born.  
Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness,  
a gentle lullaby.  
That's a symphony with a mother's love.

A squall is now running down the water's edge  
with a sleeping breath  
that pours rain of regeneration upon us all.  
While you're able to protect the hands you love so much,  
The power to live on swells up.  
Those who shut away hearts...  
Those who hate friends...  
Since one day, we'll all be returning to the same sea, why not  
wake up and feel your pride! Believe in it!  
Spit out the scars of your heart, and return to love!  
The heart of yours that's sucked up truth -  
make it become one with the seven-pitched melody.  
That's a symphony with the feeling of a mother's breeze.  
Listen to it, because I want to protect the sounds of the green wind  
and the blue water forever.

Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride!  
From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born.  
Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness,  
a gentle lullaby.  
That's a symphony with a mother's love

* * *

Up in the balcony, the royal family watched as the young princess began her performance. The regal and godlike King Aknamkanon smiled with pride as his youngest daughter sang and his wife is with him and they are wearing royal jewelry of the royal family and also his brother. No one in the balcony noticed at first, but soon, Atem quietly made his entrance, sitting by his father and his twin brother and he wearing Navy Blue Cape on his shoulders. It was then that they all turned to see the worn out Crown Prince, for he was absent when the concert began. "Atem, there you are!" Akunumkanon whispered, "You're late, and that's not like you to be late. You got me a bit worried because of that. Where in the ocean have you been?" "I'm sorry Father." Atem said sheepishly, "I had a swim-in with some sharks when I and Yugi went to retrieve Kisara. They gave me quite a challenge." "Yes they did," said Yugi. "Good Grief!" Solomon quietly gasped, "No wonder you got hurt! I'm going to get one of the Cure Mermaids to heal you as soon as we're finished with the concert!" "Thank you Grandpa." Atem said. As the concert went on the King struck up a little conversation to his family. "I am glad to have you as my father," He said to Solomon, and then turning towards his children he continued, "And I am proud to have you four as my children. Tomorrow Kisara will finally turn fifteen. It's going to be a grand celebration indeed." "I couldn't agree with you more Father," Atem mused, "It brings back memories…" And Atem began to reminisce about his past when he and his brothers and sisters where very young.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Deep Dwellers, in contrast to humans and the Dolphin Folk, are egg layers, and fertile mothers lay as many eggs as possible, because sadly the infant mortality rate is rather high due to the dangers of the sea. Some eggs never even hatch at all. So laying a large number of eggs ensures that at least a few of them survive to see their first days. So when the wife of King Akunumkanon only managed to lay four eggs one day, the King was disappointed. His heart ached, knowing the possibility that all of them might die before they were even born. But his disappointment slowly vanished within the span of a single year as one by one, all four eggs hatched into four healthy babies. First came the twin boys babies named Prince Atem and the Prince Yugi, the eldest children, whose birth brought hope to his parents. Three months later the twin girls are the Princesses called Ishizu and Joy, the eldest daughters, was born. Three months after that, Prince Marik came into the world. Finally, in springtime, the youngest child, Princess Kisara, hatched, and the King's disappointment vanished entirely and turned into joy.

* * *

The years passed by, and each child expressed a distinct personality. Atem and his twin brother, the heirs to the throne, was the living example of chivalry, the merfolk's equivalent of the Royal Knights in shining armor. They is also a champion when it comes to playing games. Ishizu was the motherly figure of the family. She helped her parents in raising her siblings and so they see her as a second mother. She is gifted with the healing arts, and she is more than happy to care for the sick and the injured. Joy take care of the sea animals who are sick or hurt. Marik, in contrast to Atem and Yugi, was a complete scoundrel. He's the one who almost always gets into mischief. Although he loves his brother, he is jealous of him, because he wanted to be king. In their younger days, Marik often teases the Crown Princes, annoying the latter to no end. As a result, it was Marik who usually gets bonked on the head via a stone thrown long distance by his older brother. Last, but not least, was Kisara, the most adventurous of all of them. Even in her childhood, she loved to explore. Atem and Yugi are envious when it comes to her freedom, because in all honesty, he and his brother never really wanted to be the twin kings of the Deep Dwellers Kingdom just like their father and uncle.

* * *

When they were three years old, a strange sort of mermaid family came to visit in a festival. They had no gills, no scales either, and they had actual hair much like humans do and they do. All over there were unique patterns similar to that of orcas and hourglass dolphins. These are some of the Dolphin Folk and among them Mahad, his first friend. His long hair and the dark parts of his body were a dark purple, a recognizable color whenever they visit. It was he who first told Atem and his brother about the Realm Above, and he was astounded. Upon hearing of the tales told by the Dolphin Folk, Solomon also began to share stories of the Realm Above, for in his younger days, he actually traveled there. He told the siblings of the strange but wonderful sights he had seen, and of creatures called humans. Unlike the two different types of true merfolk, the humans had soft skin ranging from a sun kissed brown to a pale cream, hands whose fingers are not webbed, soft hair like the Dolphin Folk, and round ears. The most profound difference of them all was, instead of a fish tail, they have two strong limbs called legs that allow them to walk upon the land on which they live. He told them of the many differences between the two races, and the similarities that are just as numerous. The six siblings are fascinated by this Realm Above, but it is both Atem and Yugi, Kisara that were the most interested. Now it is a tradition among Deep Dweller royalty that children are not allowed to visit the Realm Above until the age of fifteen. The children of commoners and lesser nobles can make their first visit at the age of five, while the children of Dolphin Folk have always visited it. But the royal children were considered too precious and too vulnerable to the dangers of the sea in younger stages to make such a visit until they come of age. And so Atem and his siblings waited for that special day. Kisara especially anticipated it, because since she was the youngest, she had to wait the longest. Atem and Yugi, on the other hand, didn't have to wait as long…

* * *

Summertime came, and with it came great celebration because it was the day Atem and his twin brother has been waiting for. It is their birthday, but not just any birthday. That's right, they is now fifteen, the age when merfolk of royal lineage can visit the Realm Above for the first time in their lives. And after that, they are free to visit the Realm Above again and again, anytime they desire. Atem and Yugi had just swam into the hall where a feast was being made in their honor. It so happens that their grandfather and their siblings are among those who are preparing the grand party. "Well now, here comes the birthday boy!" Solomon laughed heartily. The Crown Prince gave the kindly old merman a gentle smile. "My aren't you a happy princes!" Ishizu mused, "Normally, Grandpa's comments tend to embarrass you to no end since you went past ten." "I know Ishizu," Atem replied in excitement, "But I'll humor him today. Besides, this birthday put all the others to shame!" "Yes I agree with you big brother," said Yugi as he pull his hand on his older brother's back. "Of course," Kisara said, "You finally get to see the Realm Above!" And happily, she gave her brothers a big hug. "Tell me all about it when you get home!" "Don't worry Kisara, I will." "Hey Bros!" Marik called out, and the moment Atem turned towards his feisty younger brother, his smile quickly faded. For Marik was surrounded by seven golden oysters snapping their shells. "Before we get this party started we've gotta get these oysters on ya!" Of course, Atem and Yugi recoiled at the sight, for this is the only part of their birthday that he does not like at all. You see, for the royal merfolk who are coming of age, live oysters of gold are the latest…uh, 'thing' in fashion. They are fastened on the tail, and the number of said mollusks vary in the order of age from eldest to youngest. More often than not, the eldest gets the largest number of golden oysters, which is seven, signifying their status as heirs to the throne. But the shells clamp onto the tail so hard that they actually hurt. The Crown Prince backed away, saying, "Marik, there's no way you're going to make us wear those…those _things_!" "Yeah Marik!" yelled Yugi. But Marik swam closer to his brothers, as did the oysters. "Aw C'mon, don't go guppies on me now! It's part of the tradition!" Marik insisted. To Atem and Yugi's dismay, Solomon pushed them towards the seven golden mollusks. "Grandpa!" Atem yelled in protest. "What are you doing?!" asked and shorted Yugi. "As much as I hate to admit it, your brother is right." said Solomon, "It's your fifteenth birthday after all." Ishizu swam to her panicking twin elder brothers. "Don't worry Atem," she reassured, "It's only going to be for one day." Atem sighed in defeat and also his twin brother. Soon the seven golden oysters swam to the Crown Prince, and one by one with a snap, snap, snap, the oysters clamped hard onto his tail, three on the left side and three on the right. As each oyster fastened itself, Atem's eyes widened in a painful sort of shock. He clamped his own mouth shut to keep from screaming. But when the seventh and final oyster clamped its shell right on the very tip of his tail, he could hold it in no longer. "YEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWWWWCH!" Six golden oysters swam up to his twin brother's tail and they clamped hard onto his tail as well, he yelled. "OWWW!" That scream was so loud that everyone in the palace heard them from miles away. And after that, he began to swear and swish his tail wildly and also Yugi too. To the onlookers, it was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen. "Now, now, there's nothing to complain about," Ishizu giggled, "Besides, you look handsome with those oysters on you." "WELL WE DON'T FEEL HANDSOME!" Atem yelled in pain and anger, "THESE DAMN OYSTERS ARE KILLING ME, I TELL YOU! GET 'EM OFF ME AND MY BROTHER!" Marik gave a sadistic grin, and called out, "Heh, heh. Bro, you're the legendary Coral Snake Lionfish, able to shrug off the pain of a thousand battle wounds, yet you couldn't even handle a bunch of measly mollusks pinching you on the butt." "THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Atem roared. Kisara winced, but in pity of her suffering brother. "Uhh, Marik, I think it's best you keep your mouth shut," she said cutely, "unless you want him to bombard you with a shower of rocks." Marik shut his trap, but he couldn't resist cackling. "All right now, that's enough fun with the oysters." said Solomon, just as his eldest grandson began to calm down, "Let's concentrate on the feast, because well, it's all ready." Upon hearing this, Atem smile returned and also his brother. As he took his seat, he gave Marik his infamous glare. "You think it's funny now," he growled, "But let's see you laugh when _you_ turn fifteen…"

* * *

It was a fantastic feast, and the entertainment was well performed. Finally, the time came to prepare for his first journey to the Realm Above. Atem and his brother were outside the palace looking upward. This was the moment they were waiting for. Just then, Kisara swam up from behind him. "Atem! Yugi!" she called out. The Twin Crown Princes turned and smiled, just in time to receive a hug. "I'm so happy for you and you too Yugi." She said when she broke from her hug, "Not only are you and Yugi free to visit the Realm Above, you also get to see your Dolphin Folk friend more often!" "We know." Atem said, "Up until now, we only get to see Mahad only once or twice a year. I'm happy for the change. Oh by the way, he's going to be our main guide." "Oh that's wonderful!" Kisara said. Before Atem could say anything else, Kisara took out a decorated scallop shell. "Before you go, I want you to have this, Atem." She handed the shell to him, and he stared at it in amazement. "Go ahead, open it!" Kisara said. He did, and his eyes widened in awe. Inside was a beautiful golden circlet, with a large Sennen Eye decoration marking the center. "Kisara!" he gasped, "Where did you get such a thing?" "I asked one of the goldsmiths to make it for you." The princess said, smiling. "Do you like it?" "Like it?" Atem replied, "I love it! Thank you so much!" With that, he took the crown and put it on his head, so that the Sennen Eye was seen right on his forehead and he turn to his twin brother and asked. "Yugi, what do you think?" Yugi looked at his brother and said. "Like a Crown Prince of Deep Dweller." "Please be careful, OK?" Kisara asked, "Since you and your twin brother are the eldest children, you'll be going up there alone, and who knows what dangers might come your way." Now this tradition goes for royal Deep Dweller families with multiple children, like the one Atem is part of. When the eldest children make their first trip to the Realm Above, they must go alone. When the next sibling turns fifteen, the eldest accompanies that sibling. In other words, when a younger sibling comes of age, all those who had already had their fifteenth birthday join the celebrant, until finally, all of the children go on a grand adventure to the Realm Above. Atem gave his sister a strong but gentle hug, giving her warmth and comfort. "Don't worry Kisara, we will." He said. Then he released her and held the hilt of his spear. "We are capable of taking care of our self, and that's why we bringing this, just in case we encounter trouble." Kisara smiled as Atem and Yugi began to swim upward. "We'll be sure to tell you when we saw when we get back." He said. And after they waved goodbye, Atem and Yugi continued to swim up to their journey of World of Realm Above.

* * *

Atem and Yugi didn't know how long they had been swimming, but he and his younger twin brother knew they was far from home. As they swam upward, they began to notice that the surrounding waters began to change from a dark navy to a brighter azure hue. Since the kingdom of the Deep Dwellers lies in the deepest part of the ocean, the whole kingdom glows with a bright light of its own. Atem and Yugi was amazed at the brightness of the waters closer to the Realm Above, and forged ahead. Before long, he noticed a strange swishing wall above him. Beyond that, he saw a bright blue, with a shining globe that was so bright, he had to avert his eyes. _'What is this?'_ He thought, _'could this be the Realm Above?'_ "Atem and Yugi? Is that you?" a voice suddenly called to him in his head. His eyes widened in confusion at first, but then he realized, _'Of course, it's one of the Dolphin Folk! And that voice sounded familiar too.' _Since the Dolphin Folk cannot breathe water like a Deep Dweller such as himself, they often communicate via telepathy when underwater. Atem and his brother turned around to the source of this voice. They could not believe their eyes. "Mahad!" Atem shouted in elation as he swam to his violet Dolphin Folk friend. Both of them gave each other a brotherly hug. "Atem and Yugi! Ha, ha, ha, congratulations your highnesses!" Mahad cheered telepathically. "I've been waiting for this day! Finally, we can see each other as often as we like!" Once they separated from the hug, Atem looked deep at him with excited eyes. "This world is so bright up here!" he mused, "Has it always been this way?" "Not exactly," Mahad answered, "It's only this bright in the daytime, and when the skies are clear like they are now." "Skies?" Atem said, puzzled and also his brother is too. Mahad mentally slapped his own forehead. "Oh, right. This your first time up here and you too Yugi." He then took Atem's hand and also Yugi's hand as well, saying, "In that case, let me be the first to welcome you to the waters near the Realm Above. Come, we have much to see!"

* * *

The three mermen came closer to that rippling wall of water, where Atem noticed a large school of Dolphin Folk swimming. As he stared in fascination at the school, a pretty mermaid among them noticed the Princes and their friend. There was a grin as she swam towards them. "Mahad! Hi there!" she said. "Why, hello Mana," Mahad greeted. Atem and his brother got a good look at this mermaid when she approached. Her smooth, rubbery skin was white like most Dolphin Folk, but where the black patterns would be, the patterns were a marbled swirl of pink and blue. Her hair, however, showed itself to be a sandy blonde in contrast. In spite of the blushing pink on her cheeks, this mermaid expressed her spunky personality. "Your Highnesses, I would like for you to meet Mana," Mahad introduced, "She's my childhood friend, and my apprentice in the art of magic." Atem and Yugi was amazed at this. He knew that Mahad had mastered sorcery since he last saw him, but to become a teacher in those arts? Needless to say, the Crown Prince was highly impressed. "Prince Atem and Prince Yugi!" Mana mentally squealed, "It's so nice to meet you both! What brings you two here?" Then she stopped in mid swim as realization entered her head. "Wait a minute… Y-you haven't been up here before. So if you're up here, then this could possibly mean…" she gasped, then squealed loudly in joy. "Happy birthday Prince Atem and you too Prince Yugi! You're going to absolutely love what you're about to see! C'mon!" Atem and Yugi quickly followed Mana as she swam towards the wall of water, with Mahad behind him. Atemu saw some of the Dolphin Folk looking at him, most of them greeting him warmly. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mana burst through that wall. Boy was he shocked when she got sucked in, but he became even more confused at what he saw next. He could still see her, but behind the wall she appeared blurry. Then, with a muffled splash, she returned to the water as quickly as she left. And she was smiling, laughing even! Why? She swam to Atem and Yugi, bubbles trailing her before floating up to the wall. "Heehee C'mon Atem, Yugi! It's gonna be fun!" she said before swimming back up. Atem, however, hesitated. He was rather scared of this wall. But Mahad put a webbed hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you highnesses, it won't hurt you." He said. Then, to Atem's shock and Yugi as well, Mahad also swam up, burst through the strange wall, and after a brief moment, burst back into the water with a splash. The merman swam to the princes in high spirits and said, "Beyond this wall of water lies the Realm Above. It's not exactly as watery as down here, so this is where those lungs come in handy." Then, swimming back up, he called out, "Don't be afraid, and come up beyond the water! You'll love what you'll see!" Atem looked up. Though he was uneasy at the situation, he shoved those thoughts aside. _'If Mahad and Mana can do this,'_ he thought as his friends went through the walls with only their heads, _'then so can we_._'_ Gathering their courage; they took one look at the wall. Then, they closed their eyes, and with a swish of his tail, he surged toward the wall. Before long, he felt himself penetrating the wall, and a new sensation covered him as his head entered the world beyond. It was a strange sensation, as the surroundings were breezy dry. At first, he started choking. But then his gills shut tight, and his lungs took over for the first time. After gasping in his first breath of this strange thing called air, he opened his eyes and looked around him. Mahad and Mana were right. What a fantastic sight that met his eye! There was a bright blue above him and it was painted with a cluster of white puffs. Around him, the water looked different. It was as though it had suddenly taken shape and he saw that it surrounded him. It was then that Mahad swam up to him. "Welcome to the Realm Above!" he said. Atem and Yugi were startled at the sound. There was something different about his friend's voice. "Mahad?" Atem asked and Yugi was looked surprised. "Yes your highnesses?" Replied Mahad. And as he spoke, Atem noticed that, for the first time in since he first met him, Mahad's lips actually moved! He was surprised, but his surprise turned into delight. "Mahad! You spoke to me! Without telepathy!" Atem said. Mahad smiled. "Why of course I did. Were you surprised? We Dolphin Folk breathe the air of the Realm Above, so we have to hold our breath when he goes down to your world." "Aha! So that explains why you speak telepathically and why you visit my home so rarely!" "Exactly!" And then Mahad began swimming, splashing water as he did. "Come and play with us for a while. There are so many things I want you and your brother to teach!" "Like what Mahad?" Atem asked and his brother was little weird looked on his face. "This!" Mahad replied, and he flicked his tail. He was briefly in the air before he dove in, and then he burst wholly out of the water, soaring high in the air before falling back into the water. "Isn't he amazing?" Mana said. Atem and Yugi need not answer, because his eyes said them all. What an extraordinary ability! To jump out of the water and fly up in the air, if only for a brief moment. "Mahad, that was amazing!" Atem shouted, "Can you show me how to do that?" "Of course." Mahad replied. And so he spent the time teaching the Crown Prince how to jump. Atem is gifted with the fact that he learns very quickly, and after just three tries, he was leaping as high as the other Dolphin Folk. What a thrill it was, the wind in his head fins, the rush of the air surrounding him. Like he was…flying in the sky and his brother as well. And speaking of flying, they had just finished up with their jumps when they saw some strange animals flying overhead, giving a curious noise as they did so. "Mahad, Mana, look up there. What _are_ those creatures?" "Oh? Those are seagulls." Mana answered, "They're a kind of bird that's common in these parts." "Amazing!" Atem mused. Then an idea struck at him. His clearly recalled the stories his grandfather told him about his travels. "Is there other life in this world, too?" "Yep!" Mana piped up, "As a matter of fact, I know somewhere where you can find a whole lot of life." "Excellent idea Mana!" Mahad said in praise of his pupil, "Let's go there next!"

* * *

It took the four Merfolk a few minutes of swimming and leaping before they reached their destination. Atem and Yugi were amazed at this large mass of land that stuck out of the water. It was very beautiful, too. "Now Atem and Yugi," Mahad explained, pointing to the sandy beach ahead, "when you get closer to that strip of land you see over there, the water around you becomes more shallow. Where the waves crash and recede is where dry land begins. Since we have fish tails we cannot travel farther inland." As they got a closer look, Atem and Yugi could see the strange green plants that dot beyond the beach. There were tall trees standing high, and flowers add color and a sweet fragrance. Already, Atem and Yugi loved it here. "Believe it or not," said Mana, "it is on this dry land that humans make their homes." Her eyes widened in excitement when she looked in a certain direction. "Oh! What a coincidence! Look over here, your highnesses!" "What is it?" Atem asked. When he did, he saw yet another amazing wonder. There, not so far away from the strip of land that made the beach, lies a cluster of building that make up a large city. Atem was daring enough to swim up to get a closer look. Taking a hiding spot from a huge rock and peeked from behind it. What he saw took his breath away. Within this city, were creatures that look just like the merfolk in shape of the upper body, but in lower body much different. Two limbs replaced the tail, and instead of colorful scales, their skin were flat, and in shades from dark brown to pale cream. They were dressed in all sorts of interesting clothes, from a pleasant rustic style with simple earthy shades, to dazzling shirts, breeches and dresses in just about every bright color of the rainbow. They hustled and bustled about in the streets, doing all sorts of things. It didn't take long before Atem figured out what those creatures happen to be. _'Humans!'_ Atem thought, his smile brighter than the sun, _'Grandpa, they're just like in stories you tell me! And now here they are, right before my very eyes!'_

* * *

The three friends rested upon a rock, spending the rest of the day observing the humans and talking with each other. The climax of his adventure was when he made witness to his first sunset out of the water and his brother is smiling at the sun. It was more beautiful than he ever imagined it, as the sky changed from its bright blue into a rosy mix of reds, pinks, oranges and yellows where the sun began to sink. "It's at this point when the daytime ends and the night begin. I'd show you, but I think it's about time for you and your brother to get home." Mahad said. "You're right, my friend," Atem sighed. "Come on Yugi." "Okay big brother," said Yugi. They climbed off the rock and dove into the water. Resurfacing, he called out, "But the best part is that I can come back anytime I want! In fact, I'm already planning on coming back tomorrow. You'll be there Mahad, won't you?" "Anything for a friend!" Mahad replied, "And next time I show some more things, including the sky at night." "And a sunrise too!" Mana giggled. Both Dolphin Folk waved to him. "Goodbye, your highnesses!" Mahad called out, "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Atem and Yugi waved goodbye in turn and dove back into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four other siblings were waiting outside the palace for the return of their brother. "What's taking them so long?" Marik complained. "Marik be patient," Ishizu scolded, "It's Atem's time to shine. He's been waiting to go up there for a long time." "Ishizu's right." Kisara said, "Although, I really do miss him." Kisara began to express this worried look in her face. "I sure hope they made it all right." "I have to agree as well," said Joy as "Hey chill, Sis!" Marik said, "Atem can take care of himself and his brother. Besides, I'll bet you that if they get back, Atem will throw a particularly large rock from a long distance to knock me on the head." Suddenly, as if on cue, a particularly large rock _did_ knock him on the back of the head. "OW!" he shouted. The three sisters looked towards the source of the stone. Guess who threw it from a long distance like predicted? "Atem! Yugi! You're home!" Kisara squealed, and he swam over to the returning prince to give him a good glomming. Then Ishizu swam up to her brother. "Welcome home Atem and you too Yugi!" she said. Marik, still rubbing the back of his head, said to him, "Wow, some things never change. You still got good aim, Bro. Any harder and you would have knocked me unconscious—or even killed." Marik then straightened up and grinned, "Anyway, welcome back! What's it like up there." "Be patient Marik, I'll tell all of you about it." Atem said. He then looked down at his tail and Yugi also looked at his tail as well. "But first, let get rid of those oysters. They've tortured me for long enough!" "Yeah Me too!" yelled Yugi. Once all oysters were removed from their tails, Atem and Yugi went on to tell their family about his adventures in the Realm Above. He was sure that Kisara went to sleep dreaming about all the sights they had seen.

* * *

Of course, Atem and Yugi's adventures in the Realm above had just begun, as they clearly recalled. Two days after their birthday, he and his brother was swimming up to visit the Realm above for the third time. As he approached the watery surface, he noticed something different about the scene ahead of them. A strange oval shape was floating above him, but what caught his attention even further was that by the strange shape, a school of fish swam in a large cluster inside a strange web. Dolphins were leaping out of the water, reappearing inside this web, and then leaping again to jump back out. Curious at this sight, Atem and his brother decided to get a closer look. When they saw that the strange floating shape was made of wood, he gasped in recognition. _'A ship! And it's not even in ruins!'_ Atem thought, _'this could only mean that there are humans here in this part of the sea. But what does this web have to do with it?'_ Atem and Yugi swam towards it, peeking between the strands to find that the dolphins were corralling the school of fish from within, and after eating their fill, the dolphins leap over out of the web. Among the dolphins, there was a tiny calf swimming with its mother. When she jumped over the web from beyond the water from which he was watching, the calf tried to imitate her. To Atem's horror, the baby, in its clumsiness, got itself entangled in the web and said to his brother to stay here so he can help the young dolphin. It tried to swim free, but the web seemed to get tighter, much to its dismay. Being the chivalrous young merman that he is, Atem swam into action. Approaching the calf, he made an attempt to calm it. "Shh, it's all right Little One, I won't hurt you," he said with gentleness in his voice. It seemed to have recognized his melodious tone as he spoke, because it began to calm down almost immediately. Studying the web, he noticed that the thick threads were almost in knots. Quickly, he pulled and twisted the threads in his hands, maneuvering his arms to undo the knot that held the calf in danger. It wasn't long before he stretched the web nearly as large enough to release the baby. "There, your free now." Atem said with a smile, "Now hurry on to your mother. I'm sure she's worried about you." The calf, grateful for its freedom did a jump out of the water and swam away with its mother and she said. "Thank you for saving my baby!" Atem was just about to leave the web himself, but then he felt something pull onto his arm. His eyes widened in dismay when he turned to see his arm trapped in the knot of the web. In trying to free the dolphin calf, he got himself entangled in the process. To make matters worse, the web was shrinking into a spherical shape, surrounding and trapping the fish. "Oh damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" He shouted in a panic as he felt the fish pressing against his trapped arm. "Oh, no Atem!" shouted Yugi, he swim out to help out his brother to him out that web. Once again, he tried to undo the knot that trapped him with help his brother. But then he felt himself being dragged upward, web, fish and all and Yugi followed it, but Atem told him to stay back. But Yugi followed the web and find out that taking his older twin brother.

* * *

The threads were coarse enough to scratch skin, which made the Crown Princes thankful that the small scales on their skin were just as strong as the large scales on their tails. They continued his attempt, even as they felt them self surfacing from the water. He immediately adjusted to the lungs as soon as he found himself dangling in mid-air. Try as he might, he could not get himself free. He heard voices shouting as he was dragged up with the fish. "All right! The sea gods are smiling on me today!" he heard one male voice say, "Look at all those fish! I can't wait to put them in the market!" "Tell me about it." Said another voice, this one gruff, "Huh? Hey hey, wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE! Did you just see that? It looks like somethin' weird just got tangled up on the side of the net! Pull it up some more!" _'Net?'_ Atem thought, _'is that what this web is called?'_ Before any more thoughts entered his head, he noticed that he was pulled higher above the water, until he found himself dangling above the deck of the small ship. There, he saw a human male standing close by, and his expression had turned to surprise as if he couldn't believe what he saw. This human has a strong, sturdy build, whose skin was a golden tan color bred from the sun, and on his cheek was a long straight diagonal scar. Spiky black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and a strip of white and blue cloth was wrapped around his head like a bandana. The only other clothing he wore were a pair of shorts and nothing more. Looking around some more, Atem was just as surprised to find who, or what, was at the very side of the ship. One looked just like a shark, but it had human arms and shoulders upon a humanlike torso. The other creature by it resembled a mermaid with a blue tail, but her upper body had skin and green hair that is more like a human than a true merfolk. A ruby red bow was strapped behind her back, which was no surprise for the Crown Prince. "Well I'll be!" said the human in a hushed voice, "What is that thing?" "Ah, I know what he is!" exclaimed the mermaid-like creature, "he's one of the true merfolk!" "True merfolk?" questioned the shark creature, "Are you sure Ruby? He don't look like any true merfolk I've ever seen." "Great White, have you been studying?" said the mermaid-like girl in a tone greatly tinged with annoyance, "There are two different races of true merfolk. The ones we usually see are the Dolphin Folk, because they live close to the water's surface. This one is a genuine Deep Dweller! Sightings of such merfolk are very rare." "Huh?" said the shark creature stupidly, "Deep Dweller?" He then stared at Atem, who was still in a panic from being caught in the net. "Oh yeah… I forgot." "All right you two, enough with the science lectures." The human said to the duo of sea creatures, "this denizen of the deep in is need of help. He did get tangled in the net after all." Atem was in a daze as to what this human had said. Is he really going to help him? And if he is, how? It was right at this moment that the human brandished what looks like…a dagger? All reason flew out of the proverbial window right then and there. Atem let out a screech that sounded similar to some monstrous beast, fanned out his fins and began to thrash about while making yet another attempt to untangle the knot wrapped around his arm. "Hey, hey, calm down! I'm not going to try to hurt you or anything." The human calmly tried to explain. When he first tried to get close, Atem flapped his fin in an attempt to sting him, and the human jerked back to dodge the attack with a "Whoa!" coming out of his mouth. "Stay back!" Atem hissed in a mix of anger and fear, "I'm warning you! Don't you come any closer!" "Hey, it's all right my friend, it's okay. You've got nothing to worry about" the human said, and he held his dagger as a means of display. "And besides, I'm not going to use this to stab you at all. Now just relax for me, Okay?" Atemu listened to the human's words very carefully and relaxed a bit, but he refused to let his guard down. The human approached, and Atem braced himself for a potential attack. Indeed, the human took hold of his trapped arm and raised his dagger. But to his surprise, the human went on to cut the tangled rope carefully to bits. When the last tangled thread was sliced, Atem was set free, to his relief, but he dropped rather unceremoniously onto the deck, as did a few fish. "You see my friend?" said the human as he came towards the fallen merman, "No harm done." Although grateful of the human for setting him free, Atem still didn't trust him entirely. He stood on his hands, tail coiling, and he fanned out his fins as wide as he could possibly fan them. "I said stay back! I have venomous spines, and I'm not afraid to use them!" Atem hissed. The human stood in confusion, but then he smiled and let out a hearty laugh, which Atem actually found quite pleasant. "Ah yes, the spines of the lionfish. Beautiful creatures I admit, with those fins spreading out like a fan. Yet this beauty lures the unsuspecting prey to their doom, because the fins are stingers that inject a very potent venom. It is best not to disturb this fish, if you want to survive an encounter." Atem lowered his defenses, amazed at what he heard. Here, right in front of him, is a human who is gifted with knowledge about the sea! "H-how did you know this?" Atem asked. "Ha ha ha, it's quite simple. The sea is my friend, and I have always loved the sea since I was small." The human proudly explained, "And any friend of the sea is a friend of mine! So allow me to introduce myself. I am Mako Tsunami, and I am a fisherman by trade." Atem, warming up to Mako, replied, "Oh, I see. Pleasure to meet you, then. I am Atem Shadowstream, Crown Prince of the Deep Dwellers and I have a twin brother named Yugi Shadowstream who also the Crown Prince of the Deep Dwellers as well who is the water." "You're a prince?" The mermaid-like girl said in awe. "Wow! I've never known any prince before!" She then climbed onto the deck and into a gigantic oyster shell by the cabin door. "It's such an honor!" she said, "I'm Ruby and this is my Sister and her name is Jessie. Most people know me and my sister as the Red Archery Girls for our bow and for our skill in using it, Your Highness." Atem smirked, interested. Ruby points to the shark creature. "Over here is Great White. He's a skillful warrior, but sometimes he tends to be forgetful." "Hey!" Great White shouted upon hearing the comment, pouting because he knew it was true. Now it was Atemu who gave a hearty laugh. "I have a feeling that we'll get along just fine!" Mako said, smiling. Atem looked up. "For some reason, I believe you're right." He said, "Thank you for releasing me from the… what do you call it? Oh yes, the net." "It's my pleasure." Mako replied, "There were times when a dolphin might get stuck on occasion, and when that happens I usually jump overboard to get them out. The dolphins who swim in and out of the net are some of my friends, and they help me in making the catch of the day." "Amazing! You really are a friend of the sea!" Atem mused. It was at this moment that he began to notice that he was starting to dry up. And that it was beginning to get difficult to breathe. It seemed that Mako noticed too, for he ran to get a bucket of clean water and doused some of it on the prince. "By the looks of it, I believe it's time to get back home. If there's one thing I know about the true merfolk, it's that they cannot survive out of the water for longer than an hour or two. Dehydration is deadly to both the Deep Dwellers and the Dolphin folk. And the Deep Dwellers suffer a double whammy, because they can't breathe air beyond the limit of their lungs unless they are in the water. The gills need to breathe too, but you already know that and I see your brother is swimming up to get you." Mako explained. "Thank you Mako." Atem said when he was able to breathe again. "I guess it is time we depart." "We'll meet again soon, right my friend?" Mako asked, reaching out his hand. "Yeah, come back when you got some free time!" said Great White cheerfully. Ruby only smiled with anticipation. Atem stared at the trio, and slowly, a confident smile crept up his face. He reached out his own webbed hand. The merfolk prince and the human fisherman gladly took part in the handshake. "Of course…my friend and Thanks," Was Atem's reply and swim to find his younger twin brother and tell him about his new friends and Yugi wave at Moko and the two Moko's friends.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Atem smiled at the memories that ran through his head as his sister's concert went on. It has been almost a year since he made his first trip and made his first human friend two days afterwards. Since then, he made multiple visits. He and his brother spent time with Mahad, Mana, and the rest of the Dolphin Folk, learning of their culture and their ways of life. Mahad even taught him of about the land and the creatures of the Realm Above. He even visited Mako and his aquatic crew when their ship was at sea. Their loyal friendship has never flinched. Atem would talk to the fisherman about his life under the sea, of his kingdom, his people, even his family and his younger twin brother. Mako, in turn, recalled more detailed stories and knowledge about his human kin. One time, he even taught the Crown Princes about a flickering light called fire. To help him understand, Mako described the heat of fire in comparison to the underwater volcanoes that dot the sea floor away from the Deep Dweller kingdom.

* * *

Ah yes, the times they had. And the more their visits the Realm Above, the more entranced they became of it. Ever since their first visit, he had a secret wish to give up his throne and live in the Realm Above. Sometimes he imagined living with the Dolphin Folk; other times, he yearned to live close to the lands of the humans and the same of his brother as well.

* * *

But Atem mentally sighed. As long as he and his brother are the heirs to the throne, Atem and Yugi's secret wishes would be impossible to grant. But now's not the time to think of such things. Ishizu began to speak right at that moment. "With Kisara's birthday coming up, I couldn't help but be nostalgic too." She said, "Atem, do you remember the day I turned fifteen?" "Why of course Ishizu." Atem mused, "What made you think I forgot?" Ishizu gave no reply and just smiled and her sister nodded as well.

* * *

Three month after Atem made his first trip, Ishizu and Joy turned fifteen. When six oysters got fastened to her tail and seven oysters on Joy's tail as well, Atem was surprised t find that she didn't flinch one bit; in fact, she looked blissfully calm. The feasting commenced, and when the time came, Atem and Yugi guided Ishizu and Joy upward to their first journey to the Realm Above. When they arrived, Mahad and Mana greeted them, and they surfaced together. It turned out that Ishizu was more content to stay a good distance from the human lands. So Atem and Yugi showed her the beautiful landscape, and as fate would have it, they had arrived just in time to see a gorgeous sunset. Pairing it with the human ships that sailed in the distance, she found it to be her favorite part. It is this experience that she told to the family upon their return and Joy told Kisara about things in the Realm Above.

* * *

"And then there was Marik," Ishizu said, "Whose birthday came three months after ours." Apparently, Marik heard her, because he decided join in the conversation. "Oh yeah! It was the best day of my life! Except, of course, for the oysters," Marik said, his expression turning sour at the mention of the oysters, "Man, I hate those oysters! They're a big pain in the kabakachookers- Literally!" Atem, on the other hand, smirked in satisfaction. "In my case, it's a moment I'll savor for the rest of my life!" Atem said. Yugi gigged on the memories. Marik just growled.

* * *

When three months later, He had five oysters pinching his tail so hard that he literally swam everywhere in four rooms of the palace, screaming bloody murder in sheer agony and emitting a stream of curses even more foul than Atem spoke on his birthday. His only reply to this on that day took the form of three simple words: "Now we're even." After the feast that followed the oyster pandemonium, Atem, Yugi, Joy and Ishizu traveled with Marik in his first journey. It was winter when he was born, so they all got a glimpse of something new. There were large slabs of ice floating in the water, similar in appearance to mountains of white crystal. Marik himself sat on the foot of one of the IceMountains, and he found it thrilling as the cold winter breeze tossed his head fins. Later on the same day, the three adventurers traveled towards the human lands. Marik, being the daring scoundrel like he always had been, traveled further inward through a river path when his elder siblings were not looking. There, he saw a view of the Realm Above that his siblings had yet to see, up close and personal. The sides of the river were surrounded with trees laced with snow. Already he couldn't wait to see the same scene in the other seasons. Then he soon came upon a clearing. Looking past that, he saw a group of small human children playing in the snow. Some of them were making round sculptures with two to three large balls of the chilly white fluff, and he saw other children throw smaller balls at each other, which was quite hilarious in his eyes. Now it so happened that a strange little creature, a cute little snakelike dragon with wings, took notice of the merman. It let out a squeak of alarm and the children took notice too. They let out screams of shock, and they called him a monster and other things that he would rather forget. Then in a flash the human children ran away. They were already far from the bank when Atem, Yugi, Joy and Ishizu found him. The five went home then, and Marik became the storyteller to Kisara and the others.

* * *

Three more months had passed since then, and now it is going to be Kisara's turn on her birthday. "And now all of us will go to the Realm above together." Atem said. "This will be the biggest venture yet!" "Me too," said Yugi with a smiled. "I couldn't agree with you more." Said Solomon. "But that is for tomorrow, my children," Aknamkanon said, "Right now, Kisara's has one more song to perform before the time of slumber begins." Holly and Aknadin nodded in agreed as well.

* * *

On the Stage, Kisara start aonther song when her mother was to sing with her she was little mergirl with her two sisters and it called 'Legend of Mermaid' the Five Mermaids sing behind her.

* * *

**Legend of Mermaid (Mermaid Melody)**

* * *

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
To the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

The next day, it finally came. At long last, Kisara is fifteen. It was in the late afternoon when the feast was prepared in her honor. All of the members of the royal family were present. King Aknamkanon and his brother sat at the banquet table along with his beautiful wife were looking upon their youngest daughter with pride. As for Marik, he was in boredom mode, and was taking a rest on one seat with his tail on the table. Solomon was there too, looking at Kisara with a tinge of pity. Why? Well, Kisara just got her four golden oysters attached to her tail, and she didn't take it very well. "Ishizu!" Kisara wailed, "It hurts so much!" "I'm sorry Kisara," Ishizu said calmly, "The pain will grow dull after a while. You'll barely notice it." But her reassurance didn't seem to help, as the blue-eyed mermaid continued to sob in pain. When the true merfolk cry, they shed tears of liquid pearls, and Kisara's face was streaked with such pearly tears. "I can't—I can't take this." Kisara choked out in the midst of her crying. Atem couldn't help but feel sorry for his sister and also Yugi too. He swam up to her, and gave her that warm loving embrace. Kisara accepted it with no hesitation, crying on his shoulder. "It's all right Kisara, let it all out." Atem said softly as she continued to cry, "You're a very brave mermaid to go through with this. Do you know that?" She nodded, as her sobs slowly died away and Yugi smiled at his little sister. It took a while before she was calm again, and when Atem wiped away her remaining tears, her cheerfulness returning. That was when the feast began.

* * *

The celebration lasted until evening arrived, in which the time came for Kisara to travel to the Realm Above with all of her siblings. Everyone was outside with them, congratulating her and wishing her luck in her journey. "I'll be missing you all while you're up there." Solomon said, "Make sure to be careful, all right." "We will, Grandfather." Replied Kisara. At the same time, Aknamkanon was talking to his eldest sons. "Atem and Yugi," he said, "Since you, Marik, Joy and Ishizu would be accompanying your baby sister, I have but one request to ask of you. I want you to make sure that no harm comes to her." Atem smirked. "You have no need to worry, Father. By my spear, I will grant your request and keep her safe." "Right, Father," said Yugi. This made the King smile. As soon as everyone said their good-byes, the six siblings swam beyond the palace. They stopped for a moment, and Atem asked, "Well, you guys ready for this?" "Guys?" asked Yugi. "Ready as I'll ever be!" Marik shouted. Ishizu and Joy nodded in agreement. "Kisara?" Atem said. His reply was an enthusiastic nod with a cheerful and she said. "Mmm-Hmm!" "All right then," Atem shouted, "Let's does this!" At that, the six begin to swim upwards.

* * *

It took a few minutes before they reached the point where the surface of the water hovered above them. "Is this where the Realm Above is?" Kisara asked, "It's so dark up here!" "That's because it's nighttime." Marik replied, "Wait until you see what it's like during the daytime!" "Hello out there!" shouted a telepathic voice that the others knew so well. They all turned just in time to see Mahad and Mana swimming towards them, smiles on their faces. "Mahad! Mana! I am honored that you're here!" Atem said. Yugi, Ishizu, Joy and Marik followed. "Hey, wassup!" Marik greeted, "You're just in time! We brought someone we want you to meet!" "Oh really?" Mahad said amusement in his voice. "That's right! Of course, you already know her through Atem," Ishizu explained, "But since today's a special day, this will be the first time you will ever see her—up here!" And Kisara swam up to the Dolphin Folk couple, right on cue. "Hello!" she said cutely. This caused Mana to utter a telepathic squeal of delight as she swam up to the princess as glomped her. "KISARA! YOU'RE HERE!" Mana then broke from the embrace, just in time to ask, "You don't happen to be the lucky birthday girl, do you?" "Heeheehee, Of course I am!" Kisara giggled. "Mahad, I believe it's time to show Kisara the Realm Above," Atem said, "Would you do the honor of leading us?" "Of course!" said Mahad. Kisara was especially excited about this, and did not hesitate following the others as they broke through the surface. Her head penetrated the watery barrier and she choked a bit before her lungs took over for the first time. Kisara was enchanted at what she saw above her. "Wow! Look at that!" Kisara gasped in excitement. "Hey Bro," Marik said to Atem, "I think you should tell Kisara about the nighttime sky. You're the expert by now." "Gladly!" Atem replied. He swam towards his baby sister, still staring at the sky. "Kisara, let me tell you about what you're seeing right now." "Okay." Kisara said. Atem they pointed upwards. "Do you see those tiny glowing pieces of light shining up there?" Kisara nodded and the Older Crown Prince continued. "These are called stars. You can see them only at night, like right now. When I first saw the stars, the first thing I did was connect those stars together in my head with lines, until they formed a picture." Atem then directed Kisara's attention to a round silvery disk that was brighter than the stars, but with a soft glow. "And over here," he said, "is the moon. It's a full circle now, so it's bright enough to give more light in the darkness of night. But on other days, it has a different shape. There are even days when you don't see it at all." "It's beautiful." She said in awe, "it's like a large luminous pearl." "Yeah," said Yugi as he swims up to his older twin brother and his little sister. Suddenly, just as she had finished he sentence, a loud noise broke the overall silence. It was like an unnatural screech, and that scared Kisara. Ishizu began frantically to look around. "AAAH! What was that?" she screamed, as if to answer her question, the screech suddenly ground to a halt, and was replaced by an even louder 'boom' as a cluster of light burst into a speedy bloom and her sister. The noise, at first, was enough to make the three princesses scream and they dove down to avoid whatever monster was going after them. "WHOA! HELLO!" Marik yelled out and he too dove his head in the water. But Atem, Yugi, Mana, and Mahad stayed, staring at the light in awe. Soon, the three under the water resurfaced to see the colors before them. They lingered before they disappeared altogether. "Did you see that?" Kisara shouted, "What _is_ that thing? Is this a part of the nighttime sky?" "No! Not at all!" Mahad shouted, as a smile slowly began to appear on his face. "This is the creation of the humans!" A smile of excitement also appeared on Atem's lips as he recognized the cluster of light, just when another cluster loudly burst into bloom like a flower, this time in a different color, a ruby red specifically. "Of course!" he said, "Now I remember! These are what humans call fireworks, right?" "That's right!" Mana squeaked cutely, "Humans use these at night whenever there is a really big celebration going on." "Really?" Kisara said her expression turning into that of excitement, "Wow! I didn't know humans can make things like this!" "But wait, we usually see fireworks on the human lands." Atem said in confusion, "So where are _these_ fireworks coming from?" "Yeah I like to know as well," said Yugi. There was a long pause while the fireworks show was going on. The group looked at each other, before turning slowly behind them. There, in the distance, was the source of the fireworks, floating majestically on the water. Everyone let out a gasp, for they were in awe at the size and beauty of the vessel. "Uhhh, call me crazy," Marik said, "But is that…a ship?" "A ship?" Kisara said. Her face became bright with a thrilling excitement. "Awesome! Hey, look, this must be what it looks like when it's not in ruins right? And when there's a ship like this, there must be humans on there!" What she said next shocked the rest of the group: "This I gotta see!" "Kisara, wait!" Atem shouted to her. But it was too late. She had already started swimming right toward the ship, leaping like a dolphin as she did so. "O-okay," said Yugi as he saw his little sister had jump in the air. "Wow, she actually knows how to jump out of the water." Marik said blandly, even though his eyes were wide in surprise. "And we didn't even need to teach her." "Marik, stop gawking at our sister! We need to follow her!" Atem said in anger at his brother and Yugi hit Marik on his head. "Atem's right," Ishizu said, "We don't want to get her in danger while she's trying to get a close-up on the humans, do we?" "I have to agree with her," said Joy. Marik just shut his mouth before he let himself make any more stupid comments. "Let's go! Since we can't stop Kisara from trying to satisfy her curiosity, I think it's best to take advantage of this opportunity and get up close to those humans ourselves." Then Atem and Yugi, too, started to swim towards the ship, with the five other merfolk swimming behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisara had just reached the ship in record time. _'Amazing!'_ She thought,_ 'I've always known that ships are really big, but this is bigger than I imagined it to be!'_ Her curiosity was just as large, of course, and she decided to get an even closer look. Spying a piece of rope, she took hold, and started climbing. She had just climbed almost halfway up the deck when she heard voices calling to her from below. "Kisara! Wait! Don't leave us behind like that!" one of them said in a familiar baritone voice. She looked down just in time to see her siblings and their friends swimming towards the ship. "Aieee! Did you see how huge this thing is? It's about the size of a blue whale!" Mana shrieked, suddenly feeling small herself. "I know Mana," Mahad replied, "But let's go up to see who's on there." He held his two webbed hands, palms apart, and a soft glow started to manifest between him. "I think it's time I put this spell to good use. Everyone, put up your hands. And Mana, put your hands in the position I have now. This is a good time to practice this new spell I taught you." "Okay!" Mana said obediently, and she concentrated hard before a similar glow appeared between her hands. Then, with the words "Frog Climb." softly spoken, the two Dolphin folk magicians cast their spell on their hands, then went on to touch the hands of the three royal adventurers that were still in the water. "Jump up onto the surface of the ship," Mahad instructed, "The magic will take effect then." Atem nodded, and leaped towards the ship and also his younger twin brother follow his. Immediately their hands stuck onto the sides of the ship like a frog's webbed feet. They had already started climbing when the others followed their example. Kisara, on the other hand, continued to use the rope, and all of the travelers scaled the ship until at last they reached the top. Kisara was the first to reach the deck of the ship, and she lifted her head towards it to take a peek. Hearing the gasp of excitement coming from his baby sister, Atem and Yugi figured that she is delighted at what she just saw. They assumption was confirmed when they was reaching her, when Kisara gestured him to come. "Atem, Yugi! Come here! This is so cool!" she whispered. Atem had just reached to where she was and he asked, "What is it Kisara? Did you see something you like?" "Yeah what did you see?" asked Yugi as he looked in the ship. "Heehee c'mon and see for yourself and you too Yugi." She said. And so Atem gripped onto the corner of the deck and lifted his head to take a peek. He gasped in surprise at what he saw. There on the deck was a large group of humans, men and women, young and old. There was delightful music playing on the deck, and everyone had an aura of happiness around them. Most of them were dressed in a multitude of bright colors, and some of them were playing the instruments that brought about this cheerful music. There was long table that held many kinds of food that neither the Crown Princes nor his baby sister ever saw before, and a group of humans feasted on the food, along with strange creatures that mingled with them. Another group was dancing to the music, their steps bringing grace to their energetic movements. Some strange creatures were also present there, and they were having just as much fun as the humans. Atem's eyes were wide in amazement, and for a moment, he was speechless and his younger twin brother as well.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The next day, it finally came. At long last, Kisara is fifteen. It was in the late afternoon when the feast was prepared in her honor. All of the members of the royal family were present. King Aknamkanon and his brother sat at the banquet table along with his beautiful wife were looking upon their youngest daughter with pride. As for Marik, he was in boredom mode, and was taking a rest on one seat with his tail on the table. Solomon was there too, looking at Kisara with a tinge of pity. Why? Well, Kisara just got her four golden oysters attached to her tail, and she didn't take it very well. "Ishizu!" Kisara wailed, "It hurts so much!" "I'm sorry Kisara," Ishizu said calmly, "The pain will grow dull after a while. You'll barely notice it." But her reassurance didn't seem to help, as the blue-eyed mermaid continued to sob in pain. When the true merfolk cry, they shed tears of liquid pearls, and Kisara's face was streaked with such pearly tears. "I can't—I can't take this." Kisara choked out in the midst of her crying. Atem couldn't help but feel sorry for his sister and also Yugi too. He swam up to her, and gave her that warm loving embrace. Kisara accepted it with no hesitation, crying on his shoulder. "It's all right Kisara, let it all out." Atem said softly as she continued to cry, "You're a very brave mermaid to go through with this. Do you know that?" She nodded, as her sobs slowly died away and Yugi smiled at his little sister. It took a while before she was calm again, and when Atem wiped away her remaining tears, her cheerfulness returning. That was when the feast began.

* * *

The celebration lasted until evening arrived, in which the time came for Kisara to travel to the Realm Above with all of her siblings. Everyone was outside with them, congratulating her and wishing her luck in her journey. "I'll be missing you all while you're up there." Solomon said, "Make sure to be careful, all right." "We will, Grandfather." Replied Kisara. At the same time, Aknamkanon was talking to his eldest sons. "Atem and Yugi," he said, "Since you, Marik, Joy and Ishizu would be accompanying your baby sister, I have but one request to ask of you. I want you to make sure that no harm comes to her." Atem smirked. "You have no need to worry, Father. By my spear, I will grant your request and keep her safe." "Right, Father," said Yugi. This made the King smile. As soon as everyone said their good-byes, the six siblings swam beyond the palace. They stopped for a moment, and Atem asked, "Well, you guys ready for this?" "Guys?" asked Yugi. "Ready as I'll ever be!" Marik shouted. Ishizu and Joy nodded in agreement. "Kisara?" Atem said. His reply was an enthusiastic nod with a cheerful and she said. "Mmm-Hmm!" "All right then," Atem shouted, "Let's does this!" At that, the six begin to swim upwards.

* * *

It took a few minutes before they reached the point where the surface of the water hovered above them. "Is this where the Realm Above is?" Kisara asked, "It's so dark up here!" "That's because it's nighttime." Marik replied, "Wait until you see what it's like during the daytime!" "Hello out there!" shouted a telepathic voice that the others knew so well. They all turned just in time to see Mahad and Mana swimming towards them, smiles on their faces. "Mahad! Mana! I am honored that you're here!" Atem said. Yugi, Ishizu, Joy and Marik followed. "Hey, wassup!" Marik greeted, "You're just in time! We brought someone we want you to meet!" "Oh really?" Mahad said amusement in his voice. "That's right! Of course, you already know her through Atem," Ishizu explained, "But since today's a special day, this will be the first time you will ever see her—up here!" And Kisara swam up to the Dolphin Folk couple, right on cue. "Hello!" she said cutely. This caused Mana to utter a telepathic squeal of delight as she swam up to the princess as glomped her. "KISARA! YOU'RE HERE!" Mana then broke from the embrace, just in time to ask, "You don't happen to be the lucky birthday girl, do you?" "Heeheehee, Of course I am!" Kisara giggled. "Mahad, I believe it's time to show Kisara the Realm Above," Atem said, "Would you do the honor of leading us?" "Of course!" said Mahad. Kisara was especially excited about this, and did not hesitate following the others as they broke through the surface. Her head penetrated the watery barrier and she choked a bit before her lungs took over for the first time. Kisara was enchanted at what she saw above her. "Wow! Look at that!" Kisara gasped in excitement. "Hey Bro," Marik said to Atem, "I think you should tell Kisara about the nighttime sky. You're the expert by now." "Gladly!" Atem replied. He swam towards his baby sister, still staring at the sky. "Kisara, let me tell you about what you're seeing right now." "Okay." Kisara said. Atem they pointed upwards. "Do you see those tiny glowing pieces of light shining up there?" Kisara nodded and the Older Crown Prince continued. "These are called stars. You can see them only at night, like right now. When I first saw the stars, the first thing I did was connect those stars together in my head with lines, until they formed a picture." Atem then directed Kisara's attention to a round silvery disk that was brighter than the stars, but with a soft glow. "And over here," he said, "is the moon. It's a full circle now, so it's bright enough to give more light in the darkness of night. But on other days, it has a different shape. There are even days when you don't see it at all." "It's beautiful." She said in awe, "it's like a large luminous pearl." "Yeah," said Yugi as he swims up to his older twin brother and his little sister. Suddenly, just as she had finished he sentence, a loud noise broke the overall silence. It was like an unnatural screech, and that scared Kisara. Ishizu began frantically to look around. "AAAH! What was that?" she screamed, as if to answer her question, the screech suddenly ground to a halt, and was replaced by an even louder 'boom' as a cluster of light burst into a speedy bloom and her sister. The noise, at first, was enough to make the three princesses scream and they dove down to avoid whatever monster was going after them. "WHOA! HELLO!" Marik yelled out and he too dove his head in the water. But Atem, Yugi, Mana, and Mahad stayed, staring at the light in awe. Soon, the three under the water resurfaced to see the colors before them. They lingered before they disappeared altogether. "Did you see that?" Kisara shouted, "What _is_ that thing? Is this a part of the nighttime sky?" "No! Not at all!" Mahad shouted, as a smile slowly began to appear on his face. "This is the creation of the humans!" A smile of excitement also appeared on Atem's lips as he recognized the cluster of light, just when another cluster loudly burst into bloom like a flower, this time in a different color, a ruby red specifically. "Of course!" he said, "Now I remember! These are what humans call fireworks, right?" "That's right!" Mana squeaked cutely, "Humans use these at night whenever there is a really big celebration going on." "Really?" Kisara said her expression turning into that of excitement, "Wow! I didn't know humans can make things like this!" "But wait, we usually see fireworks on the human lands." Atem said in confusion, "So where are _these_ fireworks coming from?" "Yeah I like to know as well," said Yugi. There was a long pause while the fireworks show was going on. The group looked at each other, before turning slowly behind them. There, in the distance, was the source of the fireworks, floating majestically on the water. Everyone let out a gasp, for they were in awe at the size and beauty of the vessel. "Uhhh, call me crazy," Marik said, "But is that…a ship?" "A ship?" Kisara said. Her face became bright with a thrilling excitement. "Awesome! Hey, look, this must be what it looks like when it's not in ruins right? And when there's a ship like this, there must be humans on there!" What she said next shocked the rest of the group: "This I gotta see!" "Kisara, wait!" Atem shouted to her. But it was too late. She had already started swimming right toward the ship, leaping like a dolphin as she did so. "O-okay," said Yugi as he saw his little sister had jump in the air. "Wow, she actually knows how to jump out of the water." Marik said blandly, even though his eyes were wide in surprise. "And we didn't even need to teach her." "Marik, stop gawking at our sister! We need to follow her!" Atem said in anger at his brother and Yugi hit Marik on his head. "Atem's right," Ishizu said, "We don't want to get her in danger while she's trying to get a close-up on the humans, do we?" "I have to agree with her," said Joy. Marik just shut his mouth before he let himself make any more stupid comments. "Let's go! Since we can't stop Kisara from trying to satisfy her curiosity, I think it's best to take advantage of this opportunity and get up close to those humans ourselves." Then Atem and Yugi, too, started to swim towards the ship, with the five other merfolk swimming behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisara had just reached the ship in record time. _'Amazing!'_ She thought,_ 'I've always known that ships are really big, but this is bigger than I imagined it to be!'_ Her curiosity was just as large, of course, and she decided to get an even closer look. Spying a piece of rope, she took hold, and started climbing. She had just climbed almost halfway up the deck when she heard voices calling to her from below. "Kisara! Wait! Don't leave us behind like that!" one of them said in a familiar baritone voice. She looked down just in time to see her siblings and their friends swimming towards the ship. "Aieee! Did you see how huge this thing is? It's about the size of a blue whale!" Mana shrieked, suddenly feeling small herself. "I know Mana," Mahad replied, "But let's go up to see who's on there." He held his two webbed hands, palms apart, and a soft glow started to manifest between him. "I think it's time I put this spell to good use. Everyone, put up your hands. And Mana, put your hands in the position I have now. This is a good time to practice this new spell I taught you." "Okay!" Mana said obediently, and she concentrated hard before a similar glow appeared between her hands. Then, with the words "Frog Climb." softly spoken, the two Dolphin folk magicians cast their spell on their hands, then went on to touch the hands of the three royal adventurers that were still in the water. "Jump up onto the surface of the ship," Mahad instructed, "The magic will take effect then." Atem nodded, and leaped towards the ship and also his younger twin brother follow his. Immediately their hands stuck onto the sides of the ship like a frog's webbed feet. They had already started climbing when the others followed their example. Kisara, on the other hand, continued to use the rope, and all of the travelers scaled the ship until at last they reached the top. Kisara was the first to reach the deck of the ship, and she lifted her head towards it to take a peek. Hearing the gasp of excitement coming from his baby sister, Atem and Yugi figured that she is delighted at what she just saw. They assumption was confirmed when they was reaching her, when Kisara gestured him to come. "Atem, Yugi! Come here! This is so cool!" she whispered. Atem had just reached to where she was and he asked, "What is it Kisara? Did you see something you like?" "Yeah what did you see?" asked Yugi as he looked in the ship. "Heehee c'mon and see for yourself and you too Yugi." She said. And so Atem gripped onto the corner of the deck and lifted his head to take a peek. He gasped in surprise at what he saw. There on the deck was a large group of humans, men and women, young and old. There was delightful music playing on the deck, and everyone had an aura of happiness around them. Most of them were dressed in a multitude of bright colors, and some of them were playing the instruments that brought about this cheerful music. There was long table that held many kinds of food that neither the Crown Princes nor his baby sister ever saw before, and a group of humans feasted on the food, along with strange creatures that mingled with them. Another group was dancing to the music, their steps bringing grace to their energetic movements. Some strange creatures were also present there, and they were having just as much fun as the humans. Atem's eyes were wide in amazement, and for a moment, he was speechless and his younger twin brother as well.

* * *

"Hahaha, look at all of those humans!" Kisara said excitedly, "Have you ever seen this many humans up close in your entire life?" "Kisara," Atem gasped, "All I can say at the moment is…wow! No wonder the ship is so big!" It was right at this moment that Marik came up onto the side of the deck, and lifted his head up. "Whew, what a climb!" he panted, "Whoa, this ship is packed…" Soon Ishizu also joined her siblings along with Mahad and Mana. "Hey you guys, check it out!" Marik said. "I don't believe this!" Ishizu whispered. "I didn't know that a ship is capable of holding so many humans!" Mahad gasped out at the sight and said, "Yeah… and not only that, the atmosphere seems quite festive. Atem, I can't but wonder…what could they be celebrating?" "I don't know." Atem replied, "But I enjoy watching them as they take part in it. To be honest, this is the first time I've ever been on a ship other than Mako's. I _did_ tell you about Mako Tsunami, didn't I?" "In case you didn't notice," Marik said sarcastically, "You actually brought us with you to meet the guy." "I didn't meet him." Kisara said. "We know Kisara." Mana said, "But now that you're fifteen you can finally get that chance." Well, just as the merfolk adventurers began to talk about the human fisherman, they didn't realize that said fisherman had noticed them—until they heard footsteps coming right towards them. And by the time they looked up, he was already crouching right in front of them. Needless to say, Marik was freaked out by the sudden face-to-face close-up. "Hello my sea dwelling friends!" Mako greeted. "Mako!" Atem said, "What a delightful surprise! What are you doing here of all places?" "Yeah," said Yugi as he looked at him. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Mako replied, and when he looked at who was with the Crown Prince, he let out his hearty laugh. "Well, looks like there's somebody new in this circle! Who is this lovely mermaid with you?" Marik asked. Kisara, suddenly shy, attempted to hide behind Atem and Yugi. But she managed to poke her head out as Atem explained, "This lovely mermaid, I am proud to say, is Princess Kisara Shadowstream, the youngest of my family. It's her first time up here." "Really?" Mako said, interested. "Uhh… Uh-huh." Kisara said meekly, her face slowly revealing a smile. "Today's my birthday. I'm fifteen now." At that, Mako let out another hearty laugh. "Is that so?" he said, "What a coincidence! There's someone on board who's turning fifteen today too! In fact, this celebration you're witnessing right now is in her honor. I got an invitation to join the festivities and so here I am." "Lucky you." Marik said, smirking. He didn't smirk for long though, because an annoyed Ishizu bonked him right on the head with her fist. "Speaking of lucky, Mako, who is this twin human girls who shares the same birthday with our sister?" Atem asked, "It is a girl, and she have twin sister just like me, Yugi and Ishizu, Joy, right? And with a party that is this big, they must be very important in your world." "You listen well, my friend!" Mako beamed, "The lucky ladies are none other than Princess Tea and Sarah themself! I'm surprised you and your bother never even heard of them in your travels. Their kindness, generosity and they love for their people are known far and wide!" "How sweet! I understand why everyone here is so happy about this occasion," Ishizu commented cheerfully, "they all must love them for such kindness." "That is cool for princesses," said Joy with a smiled on her face. "And they do." Mako said, and he got up on to his feet. "Now if you want to, you can look around some more. It's not everyday you get to witness a spectacle such as this!" "Oh! Good idea! Mahad, let's go to that side of the ship to get a different view on the festival!" Mana squealed as she tugged her master toward her. Likewise, Marik had his eyes on the food and he decided to get a closer view at what those humans eat. Ishizu decided to come with him to make sure he doesn't cause trouble and also Joy come too. "Atem, Yugi, Kisara, do you want to come with us?" she asked. "Sure," said Yugi. "No thank you." Atem answered politely, "I'd rather stay here for a while. I'm interested in watching the humans dance." "I'm going see the fireworks." Kisara said, "You don't mind, do you?" "Of course not," said Ishizu, "Be careful out there." And she moved onward, scaling the side of the ship with her twin sister and her two older bothers.

* * *

Once they are gone and left Kisara and Atem alone, Kisara had just started to maneuver herself to someplace where she could have a better look at the fireworks when something on the high part of the deck caught her eye. "Huh? That's strange." Kisara said. "What's strange, Kisara?" Atem asked. "Look over there," she said, pointing to the silhouette of a lone figure ahead of them, "Am I seeing things or is there something familiar about this human?" there was a pause between the two before Kisara said, "I think we need to get a closer look." "Hmm, that sounds like a plan." Atem said. So the duo started to move towards to where the figure is standing. Atem wasn't far behind his sister, who nimbly scaled the ship even though she did not receive the 'frog climb' spell like he did. When they had reached the point where they could see the figure more clearly, Kisara let out a large gasp. "Aha!" she proudly exclaimed, "I knew there was something familiar about this human! This is so cool!" "What is it?" Atem asked, curious about what Kisara noticed. She gestured him to come closer. "Atem, look at this!" she said. When Atem got to where his sister is, he did look. The figure turned out to be that of a human woman. "See that?" Kisara said, "She looks just like the statue in my garden, doesn't she?" Atem concentrated at this woman and his eyes widened in wonder. There is something familiar about this human girl… and so much more. "You're right Kisara!" he gasped, "She looks exactly like your statue! Only…in life, she's…much…more…" "More what?" Kisara asked. "_Beautiful!_" Atem replied, with a look of enchantment in his eyes and the tone of his voice a sudden whisper. Kisara stopped smiling, now showing a look of silent shock over what her brother just said. But he did not notice it. Somehow, he could not take his eyes off of that lovely human girl before him. Indeed, she must be the living model of that statue, her lovely figure and face, and her flowing hair reaching just on her shoulders. But to see her with the color that distinguished her as a living, breathing creature made her even more enchanting. Her skin is a pale cream color, and her hair shines with the color of light chocolate. She wears a fancy pink dress with long sleeves, her shoulder left bare, and the flowing skirt was long enough to actually touch the ground. But what draws Atem to this lady were her eyes. They are as blue as the cloudless sky in daytime, and they shine with the same wonder he has as she looked up at the fireworks. His heart began to beat fast. "So beautiful! If I were to write a poem about her, or even a song, I would not find the right words to express how…enchanting she is." He said in awe, "Who is she? What is the name of this lovely nymph before me?" He was going to ask more when he heard voices calling to the human girl. "Tea! Hey Tea!" a female voice called out, and the human girl turned around to see two more human women coming towards her, one who was about her age with long chestnut hair and amber eyes, and one in her early twenties with violet eyes and bright blonde hair and one who just like her who is wearing light blue grown and she is her twin sister but her hair is longer then her's sister. "There is you my sister," said her twin sister. "Tea?" Atem wondered aloud. Then his scaly cheeks became tinged with a pink shade in a blush as he realized what he had heard. Kisara must have realized this too, and she gasped. "That's Princess Tea?" she said, "_She's and her twin sister_ the one who shares my birthday? And must be her twin sister Princess Sarah." "Tea…" Atem said, "This is who Mako was talking about… Tea…" There was a smile upon his face the moment he said her name a second time. "Oh how that name graces my lips, for it now brings sweet music when I utter it!" It wasn't long before Tea opened her own smiling lips. "Mai, Serenity, Sarah! I'm so happy to see you!" she said in a sweet voice that made Atem want to swoon. And in that same voice, she laughed joyfully, tickling his spine is a caress just as joyful. "Kisara!" he whispered, not taking his eyes off the human princess, "Did you hear that? Her voice is like golden strings on a crystal harp! So heavenly!" _'Oh please, speak again my Lady!'_ he thought, _'Let me hear your heavenly voice!'_ "Tea, come on over to the main deck to dance with us!" said the girl with the chestnut hair. "Yes my sister," said Sarah as she taking her sister's hand. "Oh no thanks," the princess said, "But I appreciate the thought Serenity and you too Sarah." "C'mon, what's holding you back?" The blonde, whom Atem assumed to be Mai, asked with a tinge of persistence. "You're one of the most graceful dancers in the entire kingdom!" "Yeah my sister," said Sarah. "I know." said Tea, "but that's the problem when it comes to dances that involve couples." She went once more to the balcony of the deck, unaware that Atem was under her and that he was listening to her every word. "You see," she continued, "every man in the kingdom wants to dance with me. But for some reason, I feel as though there's something missing." "Really?" Serenity said, "Hmm, maybe it's because you have yet to find your special someone." Tea thought hard, then her face grew soft. "Yes, I think that's it." She said, and then she looked up at the stars, her eyes becoming blissfully dreamy. "I do hope I find him soon, my special someone…" "Yeah me too," said her younger twin sister. "Kisara, did you hear what she just said?" Atem whispered to his sister, "I wonder…" "Wonder what?" Kisara asked, though she knew what the answer would be. "Is it possible…?" Atem said, "that _I_…can be… her special someone? And also Sarah will have Yugi too"

* * *

It was at that moment that Mahad approached the two merfolk. "Hey there you two," he called out, "I've been looking for you. It's getting late, and there's much more to see. Mana's already back in the sea, and she's waiting for you." Marik, Ishizu, Joy and Yugi arrived on the scene soon after that. "Well, I'm going to miss this ship." Marik said, "But it sure is fun. Let's show Kisara some of the beaches before we go home." "As much as I want to stay longer," Kisara explained, "I'm just as ready to go to another place in the Realm Above. I'm not so sure about Atem though." The others looked at Atem to see him staring as if in a daydream. Yugi saw his brother is Daydream about something and he turn to his younger sister and he asked. "Atem is okay, Kisara?" "Well…" "Atem," Ishizu called out, getting the Crown Prince's attention, "I hate to interrupt you, but it's time to go!" "Go?" Atem said, suddenly feeling hurt, "But…but… How can I go? For some reason… I… I don't want to leave her!" "Her? Who's 'her'?" Mahado asked suspiciously, but he then he and the others took notice of the human girl that Atem was looking at. "Princess Tea and her twin sister?" Ishizu gasped in shock and Yugi saw Tea's younger twin sister Sarah when he saw her beauty as well and he said. "That must be Princess Sarah, she is very pretty."

* * *

At the same moment, Mai said to the princesses, "Well at least try some of the cakes at the banquet table. They're to die for!" Tea giggled, saying, "All right, you talked me into it, I'll go down." And she proceeded to move down to the main deck with her sister. "Let's go my sister."

But Atem was distraught. "No, no! Tea, don't leave! Tea!" he begged. But she did not hear him, and suddenly the Crown Prince felt himself starting to choke. His gills need to breathe, and his quickly drying scales are in need of moisture, but he could not bring himself to turn away from the beauty that was about to disappear in the crowd with her sister. "Atem, come on!" Mahad commanded, "If you don't get into the water now, you're going to suffocate! Now let's go." "No!" Atem protested, "NO!" His breathing was beginning to become more shallow, and Kisara decided to take action. "I'm sorry Atem," Kisara said, "But I have to do this!" And before her brother had time to react, she grabbed hold of him and pried him off of the ship. Soon they were both were falling. "TEA!" Atem screamed as the plummeted into the water. And as he made contact with the sea, his body felt revitalized. Yet for some reason, he could feel a pain that the ocean could not banish, a pain residing in his heart. "Well, what took you so long?" Mana said when they resurfaced. "Let's get going!" Reluctantly, Atem followed his friends and family, but he kept looking back at the ship, his heart aching even more than ever and Yugi looked at his twin brother and he looked at Tea's younger twin sister and when he saw her beautiful face she just like her older twin sister and he know how his brother feels.

* * *

The group traveled for minutes until the ship was but a tiny silhouette in the distance. Atem and Yugi looked at that ship, realizing how far they were from it, from the girls. Pearly tears were running down his cheeks, and he did not know why. Ishizu decided to give a lecture then. "Atem, what were you thinking?" she said, "You were starting to suffocate, and we had to drag you into the water because you couldn't come down!" "I'm sorry Ishizu," Atem said ruefully, "But somehow, I couldn't bear to leave. And now…" he paused, putting a hand onto his heart before he continued. "My heart in pain. It is worse than any battle wound that I have ever suffered in my life. No matter how hard I try, I can't get her out of my mind!" "Me too," said Yugi as he put his hand on his brother's back. "You're getting me worried." Kisara said in concern, "what is happening to you?" "Yeah, you and Yugi looked like Mahad when he had to take trips away from Mana." Marik said. "MARIK!" Mahad and Mana yelled, blushing at the scoundrel's comment. It was then that Atem and his brother remembered that confession his Dolphin Folk friend made to him: that he fell in love with his pupil. Was he not the one that helped to bring the two lovers together? "Can this be, Yugi?" he said aloud, and it got everyone's attention then. Yugi looked at his brother and nodded. Realization struck the Crown Princes like lightning. "Of course… why didn't I notice it before? I…I…" before he knew it, the pearly tear flowed more profusely. "I've fallen in love. With Tea! I've fallen in love with the human princess!" "And I fallen in love with her twin sister too!" yelled Yugi and the two boys hugged each other. Everyone gasped in shock. They could not believe what they were hearing. "That's not good." Marik muttered. "Oh boy," said Ishizu and Joy as she put her hand on her forehead. Kisara sudden began looking around her, for the night sky was becoming darker. "Mahad?" she stuttered, "What's going on? Why is everything getting so dark so suddenly?" Mahad started looking around, as did all the others. Overhead, dark clouds obscured the moon, and from it came a rumbling noise that can be heard for miles. They also noticed how the calm water was starting to move, slowly at first, then at a more rapid pace. Mahad knew the signs all too well. The seas are getting restless." He said, "And can only mean one thing: we need to find shelter, and fast! A storm is approaching!" Atem's eyes widened in shock and Yugi starting getting worried. Ever since thier first came to the Realm Above, they knew firsthand what happens to a ship that was unlucky enough to be caught in a storm. And one ship in particular happened to be sailing right on the roughening seas right at this moment! "TEA!" shouted Atem as he looked at the ship. "SARAH!" Yugi shouted realizing that the object of their affections was in danger. Before the others could react he sprang into action and started to swim back to the ship a fast as his tail could carry him with his brother right behind him. "Atem, Yugi, wait! Come back!" Mahad yelled, making an attempt to follow the princes. "Don't try to stop us!" Atem yelled back, "We have princesses to rescue! Right, Yugi?" "Right!" said Yugi as he following his brother. "But Atem-" Mahad yelled, but was interrupted when a pair of arms belonging to Mana took hold of his tail and in mid-jump, he fell unceremoniously into the water. "It's no use Master," Mana said, "We can't change their mind! We don't even have the time to go after them! We have to find shelter with the others until the storm passes!" Mahad sighed in defeat. "Atem and Yugi… Please make it out alive." He said as he watched the chivalrous young merman swam towards the ship.

* * *

Lightning struck hard around the large ship, and people were running in fear for their lives. The waves around them were very rough, and many were swept overboard. Luckily for them the ship has escape boats on the side, and the guests of the party managed to leave in safety, just as the ship was shattering to pieces. And they have Princess Tea to thank for saving them and her twin sister help as well. "Everyone, get on the escape boats, and hurry!" she shouted as she led a family off of the ship and into safety. Another bolt of lightning struck onto the sail, setting it on fire. "Tea, Sarah, c'mon! We've got to get out of here!" Serenity yelled. "No, I'm not leaving until I know for sure that the people are safe!" Tea shouted in determination. "Yeah!" shouted her sister. "Tea and Sarah listen to me!" Mai shouted in desperation, "It's getting too dangerous, you have to go!" "We can't just do anything while the storm is taking people's lives! And that's why I'm staying to help, no matter what!" Tea shouted and her sister nodded. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that a large wave came and swept onto the edge of the battered ship where Tea was standing. Before she could react, she was herself swept overboard with her sister. "TEA! SARAH!" Mai screamed as she and Serenity helplessly watched their best friends fall far into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Atem and his brother was swimming at top speed. _'Hang on my Lady,'_ he thought, _'I'm almost there!'_ "Atem, Yugi, is that you over there?" a voice shouted in the midst of the loud rain. Atem and his brother looked up just in time to see a small boat with a certain fisherman as the sailor accompanied by his two aquatic crewmates. "Mako! Thank the gods you're safe!" Atem said in relief, but then he went serious as question came into mind. "Where's Tea?" "And Sarah?" asked Yugi. "Tea and Sarah?" Mako said, "They are still on board the ship trying to get everyone out of here!" "WHAT?" Atem practically screamed, and he went off swimming yet again. "Hang on Tea, I'm coming!" "Hang on Sarah, I am coming too!" yelled Yugi as he swim after his brother. "Good luck with the rescue, and be careful!" Mako shouted, "There's a wild Fiend Kraken out on the loose! If you're out to rescue the princesses, you'll have to deal with that monster too!" "Got it, Mako!" Atem shouted from a distance, "Thanks!" As the Crown Princes continued to swim towards the ship, Ruby and Great White turned toward Mako. "Captain," said Ruby, "Great White and I are going with the Princes. We'll distract the Fiend Kraken while they escape with the princesses." "Yeah, I'm hungry for some live squid!" Great White proclaimed with a toothy grin. "Sounds like a plan," Mako said, "good luck to both of ya!" "No problem!" Ruby said with a wink, "C'mon Great White!" And she started swimming ahead. "Hey Ruby, wait for me!" Great White shouted from behind.

* * *

Atem and Yugi finally reached the place where the ship was, and they were in horrified at what they just saw. The ship was already battered and in the process of sinking. There was fire on some parts of the ship too. Some of the humans still on board were hanging on to what was left of it, only to fall into the water. Yugi told his brother we need to spilt up to find the twin princesses and Atem agreed with his brother and they spilt up to find the twin princesses and to shore on land.

* * *

On one side of the ship Yugi is looking for Sarah and he fond her and she holding on the part of ship with her life and Yugi swim up to her and asked. "Are you okay?" Sarah looked up and saw him and she said. "Yes." "It is okay," said Yugi as take her from the ploe and he have to careful with her to being very careful not to sting her by accident and she saw his tail and she asked. "You are true merfolk?" Yugi nodded and said. "Yes I am and my name is Yugi and I will take you to shore and you be safe." "Thanks." Yugi turn to see his brother looking for Tea.

* * *

Many struggled to keep from either drowning or freezing to death. Somehow, he did not see the princess among them. He swam around calling her name, avoiding the falling debris as he did so. Finally he caught sight of a certain damsel in distress doing her best to keep her head above the water. _'There she is!'_ He thought. But as he had just begun to swim towards her, two enormous long tentacles burst out of the water, stopping Atem in his tracks. The tentacles wrapped themselves around the princess, and they disappeared into the sea, dragging Tea down with them. "TEA!" he screamed, his shock turning into a rising anger. _'It must be that Fiend Kraken! That beast will not get away with this!'_ With a high leap, Atem dove in the water to chase after the tentacles taking his princess. It seemed that debris of the ship littered undersea as well, attempting to block his path. Taking out his trusty spear, he dodged the large wood, and those he couldn't go through he sliced with his spear with no effort. Swimming as quickly as he could, he finally came face to face with Tea's captor. The kraken's tentacles wrapped around her tightly by the knees and the waist, and bound her struggling arms like an extended rope that simultaneously squeezed around her neck. Poor Tea didn't know what to do. _'Oh Divine Dragon, is this how I'm going to die?'_ she thought, _'What will become of my kingdom? My beloved people and my little sister?'_ She was starting to choke, both from the tentacle around her neck and from the surrounding water. Even if the squid would release her, there is still a possibility that she would drown. Certainly all the odds were against her. The Kraken pulled her towards it, anticipating its next meal. This infuriated Atem even further, who was unseen by the princess. "You have taken so many lives, including that of humans," he roared, "but I will not let you take this life! Let her go, NOW!" And in record speed, Atem lunged at the Kraken, and with a swing of his spear he sliced off the tentacles that held his beloved princess captive. The Coral Snake Lionfish was so fast, in fact, that to Tea he seemed like nothing more than a formless blur that disappeared as quickly as it came. The kraken itself roared in pain and the detached limbs loosened, freeing Tea. But she was still in danger, as she was quickly losing consciousness. Upon seeing his princess in the midst of drowning, Atemu quickly swam behind her and gently took her in the safety of his warm embrace, being very careful not to sting her by accident. Tea felt those strong arms wrapped gently around her, and she felt that comforting warmth that came with them, even though she did not see the one who gave that embrace. _'What? Who…?'_ she thought before she slipped out of consciousness completely. This made Atem quite worried. _'My Lady! Oh no!'_ he thought, _'I have to take her back to the Realm Above, and fast!'_ Adjusting his arms so that one was holding Tea securely, Atem used his free hand to assist in swimming back up to the surface. The Fiend Kraken, of course, was angry that this merman has denied it its dinner, and attempted to chase after him. However, another sharp point had suddenly buried itself in its side. It turned out to be an arrow, shot by none other than Ruby, the Red Archery Girl. "Hey you big bully!" She shouted, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" "Yeah, like me Sushi Breath!" Great White roared and he literally took a bite out of the squid. The kraken once again roared in pain, and turned its anger onto the two monster warriors, its previous prey forgotten. It tried to slap its tentacle onto the shark-man, but he just dodged its attack and started to taunt it, saying "Nya, nya, you can't catch me!" And the two of them started swimming as fast as they can, luring the Kraken away from its hunting ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atem had reached the surface with Tea in his arms. Water spewed out of her mouth, but that was all she did. He could tell that her lovely eyes were closed, but he did not know whether or not she was breathing. Inwardly, he began to panic_. I have to do something!_ He thought, and that's when it hit him. _'Land! I have to take her to land! She's not safe until then!'_ And so Atem started swimming, carrying the princess with him. _'I hope I'm not too late…'_ Atem saw his brother with Tea's sister in his arms and yelled. "Yugi!" Yugi and Sarah turn and saw Atem with Tea in his arms and they swim to him and Sarah asked. "Is my sister is okay?" "She is going be fine ocen she on land," said Atem as he and his brother start to swim with the twin princesses in their arms.

* * *

Hours passed, and the storm was over. All night Atem and Yugi swam, desperately looking for that strip of land and Sarah who is in Yugi's arms and she is starting worring about her sister about her sister's life depends on it, and Atem knew it. "Yugi starting get cold," said Sarah as she looked up at Yugi and he looked at her and said. "I know." At first, they search seemed to be in vain, and Atem and Yugi was starting to express they panic outwardly and Then finally, when the sun had just finished rising up from the horizon, Sarah saw land their home and she shourt. "Yugi, Atem! Look! It our home!" as she point at the land and he and his brother spotted land where Sarah is pointing. There was a beautiful castle right by the beach, but they had no time to admire it. His Lady and his brother's princess were more important. Nearly exhausted by the swim themself, he nevertheless continued swimming toward the sandy beach.

* * *

As they came closer, the water became more and shallower, until finally, he and his brother reached the land beyond the water. Yugi let go of Sarah and she sit down on the sand and she looked at her sister and she watch Atem carefully placed Tea face up on the sandy beach and she walked to her sister. It was only then that he examined her. She was still unconscious, with her eyes closed to all that was around her. Atem shook her gently, while rubbing a hand to warm her freezing body. "Tea…?" he said. There was no response. He shook her again, his tears of liquid pearls streaming from his eyes as he dreaded the worst. "Wake up… Tea please, wake up! Open your eyes! Tea!" But there was still no response, and by now he cried like never before. "Why? Why won't you open your eyes?" And then that dreadful thought came to him. Was he too late? Had she…? Atem took two of his webbed fingers and put them on the vein on the princess' neck. Hope slowly returned to him as he felt a weak pulse throbbing under his fingers. _'She's still alive!'_ he thought in relief. But then he took notice that she was struggling to breathe, even as she lay motionless and her sister will lose her older sister. He had to do something! He soon remembered a lesson on CPR from Mako during one of their visits. Perhaps this would be the best time to put that lesson to practice. As he was pumping her chest to get the water out, he realized that the next part involved having to put his lips on…just thinking about it made him blush furiously. But, he reasoned, her life depends on it more than anything. "To hell with this!" he muttered and as soon as he finished pumping, he placed his lips on hers, breathing the air into her. The moment those lips met, he felt like his body was going haywire. And yet, he actually loved the sensation of those soft lips, for in his own they tasted so sweet. But as much as he wanted to linger, her could not, and so he continued with his CPR. His lips had finished transferring air for the third time, when he felt convulsions coming from the princess and Sarah and Yugi are blushing from they saw. His eyes widened with surprise, and instinctively he turned her to the side. Immediately she coughed out the remaining seawater and began to gasp as much air as she could possibly take in. Atem rejoiced as his beloved had been revived and Yugi and Sarah are happy that her sister is live and thanks to Atem.

* * *

But then he heard voices coming from a nearby rock. "Atem! Yugi!" said a sweet soprano voice and Sarah went hide behind a rock. They realized immediately that it was Kisara. He and his bother turned to look and saw her with the rest of their siblings, along with his two Dolphin Folk friends. "Bro, ever since the storm passed, we've been looking all over for you and you too Yugi!" Marik said. "At least we know you made it out alive." "Marik shut up!" Ishizu scolded, and then turned to her elder brother. "Atem and Yugi, since we found you, it's time to come home." "Home?" he said incredulously, "I-I'm not ready to go home yet." "You have to." Mahad said, "If you stay any longer your parents will start to worry about you. Not to mention your grandfather." "But I just saved her!" Atem protested, gesturing to the princess in his arms who was still coughing. Yugi looked at the rock where the Princess Sarah was hiding and Yugi went to in the water. "Leave the human princess, Atem." Mahad said, "Besides, she's going to be just fine." As Tea stopped coughing, Atem felt his own gills constrict. "C'mon Atem," Mana said, "You don't want to suffocate, do you?" Atem looked down at the human princess, who started breathing more easily, and sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll go." Atem said, "But can you at least let me stay until I know for sure she's safe and also Sarah as well?" Everyone looked at each other before Ishizu spoke. "Okay, but stay in the water and hide with us, all right?" she said. At that moment, Tea began to stir. Reluctantly, Atem laid her down and crawled back into the water. He joined his siblings from behind the large rock and watched and they didn't know a piece of his scale from his tale. Sarah run to aonther rock where Yugi who is swimming away with his brothers and sisters and he turn and he took a piece of his scale from his tale and thow to her and she catch it and looked at her and she turn to her sister who starting wake up and she run to her.

* * *

The sound seagulls filled her ears, as did the sound of the waves. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself looking up at the sky. _'Huh?'_ she thought, _'Where am I?'_ She struggled a bit, but she managed to rise into a sitting position. She saw that she was on a familiar beach, the waves crashing against it. _'What am I doing home? And on the beach for that matter?'_ She thought. Then the horrific memory of the storm returned to her. _'Oh Divine Dragon! I almost drowned!'_ She thought in fear. But then she also remembered being wrapped in something warm while she was underwater, something that gave her a sense of comfort and security. Even now, she felt that loving warmth lingering around her body. But when she looked around, there was no one there. _'What happened?'_ She thought, _'How did I survive? What was that warm feeling that's caressing me just now?_ She looked down and saw black fish scale on the sand and she pick up and looked at it. "Big Sister!" She looked up and saw her little sister and asked. "Sarah?" "I am so happy that alright," said Sarah as she hugged her sister and she hugged her back and they in tears of happy that are live all thanks to Atem and Yugi.

* * *

"TEA! SARAH" a familiar voice called to her, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to see her friends running toward her, with Mai up front. And she was bawling like a baby as she ran. "TEA! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" before she could react, Tea found herself superglomped by the blonde. "We thought we lost you and your sister forever! Don't ever scare me like that that again!" "Aww Mai." Tea said, "That's so sweet!" Soon Mai helped her up, just as her other friends came. Though happy to be surrounded by her loving friends again, she still couldn't help but think about that warmth, which had almost disappeared but had fixed itself straight into her memory and she looked at the black fish fish scale in her hand.

* * *

Atem and Yugi watched as their princesses was taken lovingly in the arms of several humans, some he hadn't seen before, and his heart began to ache yet again and Yugi are happy that is Sarah is going to fine and he will see again someday and Atem will see Tea again as will. "Well, they are in good hands now. You can stop worrying about her." Mahaado said to him calmly. "Now are you ready to go home?" Atemu simply nodded. When all the humans were out of sight, all of the merfolk adventurers began to swim homeward. He took one more look at the castle before him, before he dove into the water to swim home with their three siblings.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

On their way to the palace, four siblings could not help but worry about their eldest brothers, who was way ahead of them. "What are we going to do?" Kisara said, "Should we tell our grandfather about this? Or even our parents and uncle?" "No, we will not tell anyone about what happened." Ishizu replied, "If they want to know, Atem will be the one to explain everything and Yugi as will." Atem and Yugi, of course, did not pay attention to their siblings' conversation. The twin human princesses, Tea were all that he could think about. He honestly did not want to leave her, but he had no choice. And that is what made his heart hurt even more and Yugi was think about Sarah.

* * *

Soon, the palace came into view. And there, waiting outside for all the travelers, was Solomon who waved to them when they all came into view. "Atem, Yugi, Ishizu, Marik, and Kisara!" he called out cheerfully, "Welcome home! You all nearly got me worried for a minute! How was the Realm Above?" But Atem was anything but cheerful and also his twin brother. When they approached their grandfather, Atem only shoved him out of the way without a word, much to Solomon's utter shock. "What—ATEM! YUGI!" he shouted. But it was then that the elderly merman noticed the pearly tears shed by his eldest grandson as he swam away into the palace. "What in the Realm Above has happened to him?" he asked in concern. "He'll tell you Grandpa." Ishizu said, "Ask him when he feels ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, Atem reached the garden of his baby sister. He quickly approached the twin statues that bore the strong resemblance of the girls that stole his heart, and embraced it. "Tea…" he sighed, the pearly tears flowing profusely. All his life, he yearned to find his own special someone. And now he has found her at last, but she was out of his reach and his younger twin brother went to her twin and her twin sister also that stole his heart as and he swim up to the Realm Above to see her on at night.

* * *

In the castle in the Realm Above where the princess is and she thinking how she was saved in the sea and who lift a black scale in her hand and she make in necklace and she put around her neck and looked in mirror and she went to the balcony of her palace and she what to know who saved her in that night and her sister knows who saved her from the night and she was saved by Yugi and her sister will not tell her anything about that night and she start to sing a song and Atem is sing in his room in The Rainbow Coral Palace and he know that his younger twin brother went to Tea's twin sister at night when that everyone is sleeping in night.

* * *

**Far Longer Than Forever the Duet of Tea and Atem (The Swan Princess)**

* * *

(Tea)

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart

(Atem)

Far longer than forever

As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are

Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond

(Tea)

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

(Atem)

Far longer than forever

(Tea)

(Far longer than forever)

(Atem)  
Like no love every known

(Tea and Atem)  
And with your love I'll never be alone

(Atem)

Far longer than forever

(Tea)  
(Far longer than forever)

(Atem)  
Like no love every known

(Tea and Atem)  
And with your love I'll never be alone

(Atem)

Far longer than forever

(Tea)  
Much stronger than forever

(Atem)  
And with your love

(Tea and Atem) 

I'll never be alone

(Tea)

Never, never be alone

(Atem)  
Never, never be alone

(Tea and Atem)  
Far longer than forever

* * *

Late night she don't know her sister whet to Yugi even night to talk and he give her gifts from the sea and she start to in love with Yugi and she what him to a human and to lived with her on land and she hope that his wish will come true someday and he and his brother's wish will come true someday.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

A few days have passed since they rescued their princesses. For most of the daytime hours, he did not leave the statue. He just stared at it, barely doing anything else. He ate so little food that their parents began to worry for them. They tried to ask the twin brothers, but they did not give an answer. So they had no choice but to leave the twin brothers alone.

* * *

When night came, Atem and Yugi swam up to the Realm Above to the place with where they left their princesses. They found the girls on the balcony of their castle, staring at the stars as if she were searching for something there and her sister look at her. Not once did they notice the Twin Crown Princes, who watched her from below. Oh how he longed to get close to her, to talk to her, to hold her in his arms and grace her soft lips with a kiss. But he would have to stick with watching her, until that day comes and he knows that his brother swim up to see Tea's twin sister when everyone is sleep and she meet his older twin brother and she thank him for saving her older twin sister and he smiled at her.

* * *

One night, the brothers were on their way to the castle when Mako happened upon him. "Ahoy there, Atem and Yugi!" he shouted. "Oh, hello Mako." Replied Atem, swimming towards the small ship to meet up with his friend with his twin brother. "I didn't tell anyone about you, but I want to thank you for saving Princess Tea and her twin sister and also your twin brother. Who knows what would happen to this kingdom if she and her sister was gone!" Mako said gratefully. "Uhh sure!" Atem replied, blushing, "I'm happy to help and also my brother." Mako was staring at the Crown Prince in amusement, and the prince's blush grew deeper. "Hey, what's up with the red cheeks?" Mako asked. Then his eyes brightened, and he began to chuckle. "Oh, ho, ho! I get it! You're in love with the princess, aren't you?" "Gaah! How did you know?" Atem shouted in embarrassment. "Don't be afraid to admit it my friend." Mako laughed, "Besides, it's written all over your face!" Atem calmed down a bit and gave a sad smile. "You're right, there's no hiding from you. The moment I looked upon Tea, it was love at first sight. And there's something else I want to tell you. Between you and me, I always wanted to give up my throne and live up here in the Realm Above. Because of Tea, my wish had grown even stronger. The more I visit, the more I yearn to live among the humans. And to be honest," Atem paused and then said, "I want to protect the good in the Realm Above. I've come to love this world more than my own home." "Did you tell your loved ones about the princess?" asked Mako. "We plan to." Was the reply and Yugi nodded his head. Atem's smile then disappeared from his face. "But not now, I don't know what they'll think of it. Even as I watch her tonight, my heart hurts, for she doesn't even know I exist. She's so close to me, and yet so far away."

* * *

After a week and three days, Solomon could not bear to see his grandsons in sorrow any longer. He swam to the garden where Atem and Yugi were embracing the twin girls statue. At first, they didn't notice his coming. But then Solomon spoke softly. "Atem, Yugi? What's wrong? I haven't seen you too this depressed in all my life." That got the Prince's attention and his brother, and they turned toward their worried grandfather. "Grandpa?" he whispered before letting go of the statue and also his brother let go of Tea's sister's statue. "Are you really that worried about us?" Solomon had no need to give him an answer. Atem let out a sigh. "This is hard for me to tell you this," Atem said, "But I can't keep it hidden for long. You see Grandpa… We've finally met our special someones. Right Yugi?" Yugi nodded at his brother. Solomon's eyes brightened up and slowly a smile came across his face. It didn't take long before he started laughing. "Hahahaha! So you two become lovesick!" Solomon said joyfully, "Why didn't you say so in the first place? There's nothing wrong with that at all! Now who's that lucky lady that captured your heart?" "That's the problem." Atem said sadly, "She's… she's a human and also her sister." Solomon's face suddenly became quite serious when he heard that. "Well, that changes everything." The elderly merman said. "Befriending a human is one thing. But falling in love with one is a different matter." Solomon came closer to his grandsons, saying, "I'm afraid that such a romance would never work." "Grandpa, how could you say that?" Atem said, hurt by his grandfather's words and Yugi was in shock from what heard form their grandfather's mouth. But Solomon wasn't finished. "Hush my boys, love between a merfolk and a human is not forbidden. But what keeps them apart is nature itself. You already know that we Deep Dwellers are incapable of breathing air for longer than an hour or two outside of water, and that we our bodies dry up when we're far from watery places. Humans are likewise incapable of breathing water, and the pressure of the deep ocean is just as deadly to them. So you see, most romances between humans and merfolk often end in tragedy, because each of our homes is the grave of the other. Just forget about that human girls, Atem and Yugi. It's for the best." "We can't." Atem said with his brother. "And we won't." Solomon sighed. "Then I'm afraid that there's nothing else I can do to help you. I'm sorry if it wasn't enough." And Solomon swam away, leaving Atem and his brother to dwell on his words.

* * *

Later that afternoon, a crowd of merfolk gathered at a certain spot where the Crown Prince had set up a stage to perform. Atem, as you know, has the most handsome voice in the entire kingdom, an equal to Kisara's most beautiful voice. But he rarely sings himself, and when he does, it's often the case that it was in a duet with his sister. Even rarer still are the times when he actually sings solo, in all its glory. To the lucky onlookers that day, this is one such moment. The crowd cheered as Atem entered his makeshift stage, especially the mermaids who were his most adoring fans. In his hands he clutches a lute made of beautiful clear crystal, with strings of gold. He is wearing Navy Blue Cape and Golded Jewelry on his arms. He had just finished singing four songs and he told his audience, "I give thanks to all those who came to see me today. You among merfolk are very lucky to listen to my gift, because to be honest I sing solo oh so rarely. But the day would soon be near its end and with it, this rare moment of song. So in conclusion of this concert, I am pleased to perform for you all this simple melody. It is very special to me, because this is a song I learned in my travels, so listen well, and savor it like I did." When the crowd became silent, Atem skillfully plucked the strings and began to sing a slow sad love song that he learned in the Realm Above, his baritone voice echoing in soft harmony. All who heard him were on the verge of pearly tears, overwhelmed with joy for the Prince's singing and the Mermaids and Mermen are playing with the beat.

* * *

**Two Pulses and Red Sins (The Vampire Knight Season 1)**

* * *

Shaking in red in red in red  
To the edge of the dream of the dream  
We cant be separated  
Already every time when I am stifled to  
death after i give up again and again  
my emotions that have no place to go  
wake me up  
your unblemished smile knows its an existence  
so distant that its cruel  
even though the uncurbed wound only eats away  
at my heart  
even now i cant completely hold back my thoughts  
that dwell within the darkness  
shaking in red in red in red  
to the edge of the dream of the dream  
we met destiny begins to turn  
a secret that no one no one knows about  
i fall i fall i fall  
i certainly cant return anymore  
even if i carve out my sins  
while i was walking in the abyss of loneliness  
i was saved  
by realistic eyes that never change  
but a shadow born as the light is bright  
deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me  
the two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors  
facing each other  
the pains are similar but different and  
continue infinitely

Burning in red in red in red  
erasing everything, everything  
I am unfulfilled illusion begins to move  
strongly, strongly overcoming, overcoming  
overcoming the fleeting night  
i certainly can't escape even if i drown in my  
sins

shaking in red in red in red  
to the edge of the dream of the dream  
we met destiny begins to turn  
a secret that no one no one knows about  
I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly cant return anymore  
Even if i carve out my sins

* * *

When the song was finished and the last note died down, the crowd burst with wild cheers accompanied by clapping. Atem took a bow, saying, "Thank you." as he did so. The mermaids, like the rabid fangirls they are, all tried to swim close to him at once as he swam off the stage. Luckily for him, there were large fish that acted as bouncers that held them back. But he still heard their squeals of joy as every one of them shouted to him, "Atem, I love you!" Although he smiled at them and waved, his heart throbbed with great pain. _'These mermaids tell me those words all the time, but my heart has already been taken.'_ He thought as his mind dwelled on the human princess. _'If only my Lady would know of my existence. How I yearn to hear her say those very same words to me, just as I would tell them to her…'_

* * *

In back of the sage his younger twin brother swims up to him and hugged in his arms and said. "That was great song big brother." "Thanks Yugi," said Atem as he return his hugged to little brother and they turn to see their brother and sisters are swim up to them.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

As evening fell, Atem and Yugi were sitting on their beds in their room with their siblings. "Atem, we're so proud you!" Kisara said, trying to cheer her brothers up. "Atem, you were so wonderful when you went singing on stage!" "Yeah, too bad you don't sing often." Marik said, "I mean, you were nice enough to let Kisara to steal the spotlight and be the big starfish." Atem gave no response, for he was still in his heartache. "Oh don't be like that, cheer up!" Kisara said, "You should be happy that you got to sing solo today." "Thanks," Atem said, "but I have a question for you. It's about the fact that I'm in love with a human. Personally what do you think of it?" This took the siblings by surprise. "You know," Kisara said, "I've never fallen in love with any man before, human or otherwise, so I don't think I understand what you're going through. But I do worry about you. I've heard of so many sad love stories that involve a relationship between merfolk and humans, and I don't want you to suffer the same fate." "I hate to disappoint you Atem," Ishizu said, "but this romance of yours will never work out." "I have to argee with Ishizu," said Joy with a nodded. "You're wrong." Atem muttered. "You're all wrong! Tea and I are meant for each other and Yugi and Sarah are meant to each other! I know we are! Right, Yugi?" Yugi nodded at his brother with a smiled. "You and Yugi are the eldest children in the royal family Atem, and it is therefore your destiny to become the next kings of the Deep Dwellers." Ishizu explained, "And when you and Yugi become kings, you guys won't have any more time to be with that twin princesses, much less visit the Realm Above." "We never wanted to be kings! Nor will we ever want to!" Atem shouted. There was a gasp from the other four at this revelation. "Are you serious Bro?" Marik said, and then sighed. "I guess that means I was jealous of you for nothing." "You can have the throne for all I care!" Atem replied. "I would rather live with my Lady in the Realm Above and also Yugi as well with his laby." Yugi blushed from his brother's words. "Tough luck Bro," Marik said smugly, "It's never gonna happen for you and Yugi." "And why not?" Atem demanded. "Well she never saw you before, hasn't she?" Marik said, "That's why you're planning to reveal yourself to her soon. Well if you do that, she'll notice you all right. One look at that 'hideous' body of yours and BAM! She'll reject you, just like that!" Atem and Yugi's eyes widened in shock and Yugi never thought about it but Sarah is different from the humans. "Marik!" he said in a hushed voice, and shook his head, "It's not true! It's can't be true! Mako saw me as who I am and he didn't see me as ugly." Ishizu said to her younger brother, "Marik I think that's enou-" "Mako may not think so," Marik interrupted, "but I doubt that your Lady would agree. I mean, you're covered in slimy scales from the top of your head to the tip of your tail." "Marik, stop!" Atemu said, covering his finned ears. "Uh…Marik," said Yugi with sacred in his voice. "And speaking of your tail," Marik continued, "If your precious Tea sees it, she'll be horrified. I mean look at it! It's like a snake's with fins on it!" "Shut up!" Atem shouted, pearly tears threatening to flow. But Marik continued his rant, to his dismay. "Admit it, Bro. You're never going to be with her. Because as far as I know, she'll be grossed out if she ever sees you. Simply put, from her point of view, you are downright uuuuhglee!" "STOP IT!" Atem yelled at the top of his gills, and the siblings turned towards him, horrified by their brother's outburst and Yugi was shock from his older brohter's words. "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" "Hey, hey, chill Bro!" Marik shuddered, trying desperately to calm his brother, "I didn't mean to-" "I SAID GET OUT!" Atem screamed, and he grabbed a spiky conch shell and hurled it towards their siblings with all of his strength. It missed its mark, but it was dangerously close to Kisara and Marik where it hit the wall behind them. Kisara screamed in horror and rushed to swim out. Ishizu, Joy and Marik were rigid with shock over their brother and slowly inched towards the door. "GET OUT!" Atemu hollered in a mix of anguish and rage. And the two remaining siblings got the message and bolted just as he slammed the stone slab door to their room. But not Yugi didn't leave their room. Once he and his brother are alone, Atem paused for a moment, breathing heavily and his brother swim up to him. He then slammed a fist on the wall, and wept like never before. He didn't mean to lash out on his siblings like that, but his sweetest dreams were being shattered before his very eyes, just like the conch shell he threw. After spending three minutes of sobbing, he looked out the window. _'Everyone is wrong! Tea and I are meant to be together! And also with Yugi and Sarah,'_ he thought, _'But how can I prove it? My head hurts just thinking about it, but not as much as my heart. Maybe I should go take a swim for a while.'_ And so, Atem and Yugi unseen crept out of their rooms and swam outside to calm himself, far away from the palace with his brother by his side.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Atem and Yugi didn't know exactly how long they swam, but it hardly made his situation any better. In fact, whenever they came across a rock with a mirror like finish, Atem looked at himself and recoiled. It seems as though the more he looked at himself, with his scaly skin, his fins and his fish tail, the more hideous he appeared to himself. Marik's words continued to echo in his head, tormenting him to no end. Could it be true? Could his Lady really find him repulsive if he should show himself? Atem could not help but cry. He seriously hated himself for being what he is. He finally sank down to a rock to sit, and there he continued to weep, his brother hugged him to cram him down, he cried on his shoulder.

* * *

At that moment, a certain eel merman came along and took notice. "Oh, can it be? It is! My dear friends, Atem Boy and Yugi Boy!" They looked up and saw Pegasus hovering over him. "Pegasus?" Atem said in disbelief, Yugi looked at the Sea Mage. "The one and only!" Pegasus said whimsically, "I can't help but snoop around, but for some reason you look rather… how should I say this…glum." Atem sighed sadly. "Even if I tell you what's wrong, I doubt you would understand." "Try me." Pegasus said with a smirk. Again Atem sighed. "There's this girl I've met… she has captured my heart at first sight." He said, placing a hand on his heart, "But she doesn't even know I'm alive; she never saw me, nor did she hear my voice. But I love her more than anything and Yugi also met her twin sister and he loves her too." "Well, why don't you go show yourself and tell her how you feel?" Pegasus suggested. "I can't." Atem replied, "My family says that this love would never work out. I want to prove them all wrong, but something holds me back. Marik said some terrible things to me… about how she would reject me once she takes a look at me." And then Atem let loose the pearly tears from his eyes yet again. "W-when I look at myself and think about it…" he sobbed, "M-maybe I am ugly! How can my Lady love someone as hideous as me?" Atem's words certainly caught Pegasus by surprise. But he placed a webbed hand on the Prince's shoulder, his brother put his webbed hand on Atem's another shoulder. "Why Atem Boy, that's not like you to think that way! You are anything but hideous, that's for sure. Every mermaid in the ocean knows that for a fact. What made you think that this mermaid would reject you solely on looks alone?" "She and her sister are not mermaids, Pegasus." "They are not?" Pegasus asked in confusion, "Well what are they?" "They are humans lived in the Realm Above." Atem said, "And not just any human, in fact. They are princesses, and Tea is her name and her twin name is Sarah." Again, Pegasus gave a look of surprise. But then he slowly chuckled, and it escalated into a mad laughter. "Now it all makes sense!" Pegasus laughed, "I had to agree in part with your family. This romance would only lead to disaster." "You too?" Atem said in dismay. He got up to swim yet again. "I knew you wouldn't understand, come on Yugi!" "Right, Atem," said Yugi as he got up too. "Now, now, don't get all wound up." Pegasus said, swimming after them, "You and your brother want to prove us all wrong, don't you?" "Of course we do!" Atem said as he turn to his brother. "Right, Yugi?" Yugi nodded in agree. "Then if you want me to, I can help you and your brother get started." Pegasus said smugly. Atem and Yugi stopped in their tracks and turned around. "Help us? How can you possibly help me and Yugi?" Atem said, skeptical. "I'll show you." Pegasus smirked, "I've always figured that I can't keep it hidden from you for long." He then took a long strand of seaweed and held it at its end. "Watch carefully, Atem Boy and you too Yugi Boy. What you're about to see might surprise you." And watch he did. Tiny sparks of electricity surrounded Pegasus' webbed fingers, and it spread onto the seaweed. Before his very eyes, the seaweed began to move. In the blink of an eye, the seaweed transformed into a large hissing water snake. It swam right towards the startled Crown Princes in an attempt to attack them, and Atem flailed his arms to swat the snake away from his twin brother. Then just as quickly, the snake suddenly turned back into a strand of seaweed. Atem's eyes widened as it all became clear as to what his friend was trying to show them. "Well? What do think?" Pegasus said, satisfied at his work. "Y-You…" Atem stuttered, "You're a mage?" Yugi was surprise from he saw and say words. "That's right!" said Pegasus with pride, "I'm fully fledged sea mage, just like Mahad, your Dolphin Folk friend." "Pegasus," Atem gasped in shock, "You never told us you were a mage! Why did you hide it from me and my brother?" Pegasus' expression became forlorn, further surprising the Princes. "I knew that you would ask such a question." He said, "Allow me to reveal to you my own tale of love and heartbreak." Atem and Yugi couldn't believe what they were hearing. His friend had a lover? What had happened between them? Those questions led him to listen eagerly as Pegasus began his story. "When I was a small merchild, I was apprenticed to a master mage who taught the art of magic in a famous college from another city. I was bright pupil, and as I grew up I quickly mastered the art and rose in rank. It was when I was about your age when I met a fellow sea mage who was assigned to be my partner in a vast magical project. Her name was Cecilia, and she was what I would like to call a golden koi mermaid, she was very beautiful indeed. She even had wits that matched my own, and before I knew it, I was in love with her. We spent time together studying new spells and we helped each other improve what we already learned. And slowly, she returned my love. Eventually we started spending time with each other outside of times of study. On the side, I was an artist, and she often volunteered to be a model for many of my works. I will never forget that special day when we confessed our love for each other, and since then, our love blossomed even more. We married at the age of twenty-five, and lived happily for many years. We would still be together to this day, had tragedy not struck." It was the first time Atem and Yugi ever saw Pegasus shed pearly tears in front of him, and the mage continued. "There was a colleague of mine whose name I had forgotten. But I would never forget the terrible thing he did. You see, if magic is treated with disrespect by certain mages that use it, magic itself punishes those mages. This is why such mages are either insane, obsessive, or both. Such was the case for that colleague. To make matters worse, he too had his eyes on Cecilia, and he was jealous of me for winning her heart. He was already past the line of insanity and he tried to use his magic to kill me. Imagine my horror when Cecilia put herself in front of me, and took the killing blow. She sank into my arms and died on the spot. My colleague, realizing what he had done, took his own life soon after. My own heart shattered to pieces, and I was left to mourn the loss of my beloved." "That's terrible!" Atem said, feeling sorry for the mage, also Yugi feel bad. "I made a promise to myself never to let the disrespect of magic bring about a tragedy similar to mine." Pegasus said, "So when I found that I was becoming insane myself, I had to act." It was then that he lifted away the head fin that covered his left eye, and Atem now saw an artificial eye made of gold, in the shape of the eye that decorated the Prince's crown. "I blinded myself in one eye to save what was left of my sanity." Pegasus explained, "Then I banished myself from the wizard's college, traveling as far away from it as possible. After a long journey, I finally reached the wilderness near your kingdom. There, I set up a new home and opened a curiosity shop of my own, and I've been selling my magic ever since." Pegasus smiled once again. "Most of the other merfolk I meet simply ignore me unless they want to consult me for their magic. You, on the other hand, befriended me when you were but a small merboy. Your presence has put my loneliness at ease, and your little predicament just now has given me an opportunity to repay your kindness. I can use my magic to help you win the heart of that human girl—for a price, of course." "Pegasus, we appreciate your offer," Atem said, "But I don't want a love potion. Nor do I need one." "I realize that." said Pegasus, "After all, a love won by force in not love at all. That's why I want to offer you a magic that's even better than a love potion." "What kind of magic?" Atem asked, interested. "I'll show you." Pegasus replied, "Just follow me to my humble abode. I'll tell you all about it once we get there." Atem and Yugi were eager to find out what kind of magic their friend was offering, not to mention curious. "All right then! Mahad may also be a mage, but I doubt he would help us in this situation." Atem said in confidence. "Lead the way, Pegasus!" "Gladly!" the mage replied, "It's about time I show you where I live." And Pegasus swam off, Atem and Yugi following him from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the palace, the siblings were next door to Atem and Yugi's room, recovering from what had happened. "Marik, I can't believe you did this!" The Twin Princesses scolded, "You've really hurt Atem's feelings this time!" Marik just sighed in annoyance. "Hey, it's not my fault he's all emotional about a human girls!" he said. "Would you three stop this fighting?" Kisara shouted, "We don't want to make things more stressful than they already are. Besides, I think Atem is calm now. He needs all the comfort he can get." She then opened the slab door that led to the hallway where her brother's room is. She slowly approached the shut door, and knocked. "Atem? Yugi?" she said softly, "Are you and Yugi ready to talk? I want to apologize on behalf of Marik. Please answer me." There was no response from the other side. Figuring that he was still crying, Kisara gently shoved the slab door aside. Imagine her horror when she saw that the room was empty! "Marik! Ishizu! Joy! Atem's gone and also Yugi too!" "Gone?" Marik said in disbelief. "You're kidding!" Marik and Ishizu entered and were just as shocked to find an empty room ahead of them. "Atem! Yugi! Where did he go!" Ishizu shouted. "Hmm. They must have gone out for a swim." Marik said. "But for how long?" Kisara said, "We have to find him!" Kisara swim out the window of Atem and Yugi's bedroom, but she was stop by Ishizu and Joy. "Kisara, it's late." Ishizu reasoned, "We'll have to wait until morning." "She is right," said Joy with a nodded. "No! I won't wait!" Kisara said, "If you can't go out to find him, then I will!" "Kisara!" "They have done so much to help me! Now it's my turn to help them!" And off Kisara went, before her other three siblings could protest. But Joy swim after her and yelled. "Kisara! Wait for me! I am coming too!"

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

It had been a few minutes spent in swimming, and Atem was getting impatient with Yugi by his side. "Are we there yet?" he complained. "Um…Atem," said Yugi. "Hush now Atem Boy." Pegasus replied, "We're getting very close." The sea mage then stopped in front of the twin Princes. "Ah, here we are! My humble home!" Atem and Yugi looked ahead of them and saw a strange house carved out of a cave. Crystal lanterns hung from the entrance, each one a different color. Although it was beautiful, he couldn't help but feel intimidated. "I hope you don't mind the decorations." Pegasus said, "It gives a sort of mystic aura around here. Now come inside and we'll do some business." "Uhh, okay." Atem said, and he swam behind the mage. As they entered, they noticed a whole cluster of polyps planted on the floor below him. "Hello my little pets! Daddy's home!" Pegasus said to them. In response, they rippled in a way that almost nauseated the Crown Princes. "Ugh, what are those things?" Atem said in disgust. Yugi didn't like what he is seeing at all. "Oh these? They're the pride of my shop." Pegasus replied. Suddenly, the polyps stretched out toward Atem and Yugi, and one coiled around his wrist. With a shout, Atem and Yugi pulled hard to free themselves while fighting off other polyps. Pegasus took out a stick and whapped the polyp that held its captive. Immediately, it let go, and the other polyps shrank in response. "Now behave!" the mage said, "This young mermen is a customer and a guest." He then turned to the Princes, saying, "Sorry about that. They're trained to catch any thieves who would dare to steal my spells and belongings, which many strangers happen to be. That's why I had to remind them which stranger is a guest and which is not." Atem and his brother gave no reply, and hurried on inside. Pegasus wasn't the proud owner of a curiosity shop for nothing. Everywhere he looked there were many unusual items on display, like strange crystals, charms, amulets, flasks containing colored liquid of potions stored in glass bottles. There was even a natural crater that served as some kind of natural cauldron. "Let me do the honors of welcoming you to my shop!" Pegasus said cheerfully. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Before Atem could reply, Yugi was looking around the shop. Pegasus swam towards a floating spell book with pages made of tightly woven seaweed paper with writing on it and it said, **'****Book of Spell****'**. In merry humming, the sea mage flipped the pages in search of a certain spell. "Now where could it be?" he muttered. Then he flipped one last page before pointing at the book in triumph. "Aha! Here it is! It's been a while since I last put this to use." "What is it?" Atem asked. Yugi turn to his brother and swim to him. Pegasus looked up with a sly grin and he shows the spell to the Crown Princes, Atem read the spell and his eyes went wided, Yugi can't believe as he looked at his older twin brother as he read out load.

* * *

**How make Mermaids or Mermen turn into Human**

* * *

_1. Yellow Potion for Legs_

_2. Green for Skin_

_3. Purple Potion for Ears_

_4. Blue for Hands_

_5. Orange Potion for Skin Color_

_6. Red Pearl for Dance_

_7. Sky Blue Pearl for Fight with Sword_

_8. Pink Pearl for to Ride_

_9. Your own Blood_

_10. Mix all it together_

_11. Keep Mixing until it turn into Clear_

_12. Done and put in a bottle_

_13. Drink it_

* * *

"This, Atem Boy and your brother, is the one thing that can make all your sweetest dreams come true. Believe it or not, I actually know of a secret wish of yours! Even before you met your lovely Tea Girl and your brother's girl, you and Yugi wanted to give up the throne in order to dwell in the Realm Above, is that correct?" "Yes, it is." Atem said, surprised at what his friend knew, they never even told him that wish. "I can see it in your eyes. You and Yugi wish to live among humans, interact with them, and make their world a better place to live in, free from fear and wickedness. Tea Girl and her sister are but another reason you want to live up there, because you love her from the bottom of your heart." Pegasus inched closer, as if enjoying the dramatic flair of his own words. "That's why I assure you and your brother that you'll absolutely love this spell! If you and your bother want to live among humans, what better way to do that than to become one?" Atem's eyes widened in amazement, and Pegasus went on to ask, "So what do you think, Atem Boy and Yugi Boy? How would you like to become a human and also your brother too?" "A humans?" Atem asked, gesturing to himself, "Us?" A smile was soon shining bright on their lips. Finally, something that can grant their fondest wish! "Pegasus, it's perfect! Why didn't I think of this before, Right Yugi?" Yugi nodded at his bother. But then a small frown came as a certain thought came into mind. "But…but if we become humans, it might be possible that we might never see our friends and family again…" "True," Pegasus reasoned, "but looks at it this way. In the Realm Above, you'll make new friends. And don't forget the additional bonus of having your lovely Ladies by your side." Atem and Yugi blushed at the very thought of Tea and Sarah smiling at him. Of course they could not forget them! A confident smile returned. "All right! Pegasus, We want you to change us into a humans!" Atem said. "I'm happy that you're interested in this venture Atem Boy and you too Yugi Boy," Pegasus said, "But I also want you to become aware of what you are getting yourself into. There are risks involved you know." "I will accept any challenge you throw at us," Atem said solemnly, "if it means we can be with our Ladies." "Oh very well then." Pegasus said, swimming to the cauldron. A transparent disk appeared, floating above the cauldron and shining with a soft blue light. "Now listen carefully," explained the mage, "This is not for the faint of heart. I will make you a potion, but the magic it carries would only last until the coming sunrise, so I highly recommend that you and your brother drink it before then." A figure appeared on the disk, and as he looked closely, Atem and Yugi could see that it was an image of them self. Pegasus continued, "As I have said before, it has been a while since I had last made this potion, so there's going to be some rather unpleasant side effects." The figures began to convulse, as if assaulted by some invisible assassin. "Once you and your brother drink it up, you will undergo a very painful transformation." Atem and his brother watched as their selves' image's scales popped out and the fins pull away. "Your whole body would be affected, but the greatest agony would lie where your tail is now. It would feel as though a large sword had been thrust into you, slicing your tail in two." As the mage spoke, an image of a large sword appeared in front of the twin Princes' image and quickly thrust into the middle below their hips. It then moved downward, cutting his tail neatly in half. Atem and his brother were horrified at the sight, but he did not show it. "I would highly advise you not watch yourself when the transformation is occurring." Pegasus said, "Because it is as gruesome to witness as it is painful. But when it is all over, you will find yourself a literally changed man." The figure stopped convulsing and the twin brothers was amazed at its new appearance, that of a handsome nude human figures. "You will certainly notice the obvious differences from your old self," Pegasus said, "but the most profound of them will be the most obvious, for in the place of your tail will be a pair of strong, handsome human legs, matching your perfect build and your brother too." "Amazing!" Atem gasped, "We have to admit, we really like those legs. Right, Yugi?" "Yes big brother," said Yugi with a nodded. "That's not all," Pegasus said, "Your body will retain all of your gifted abilities, your strength and energy, your grace and dexterity." The figure began to move carefree in a freeform dance, even imitating the movements of sword performance on occasion. You will be light on your feet, adding to your naturally fluid movements. Whether it is in dancing or in a heated battle, all who look upon you will be in awe and the same thing with your brother as well." As the twins listened and watched, Atem began to daydream doing exactly that, with Princess Tea by his side. But suddenly, the figure stopped with its arms outstretched as though in static flight. "But mind you," Pegasus said, "there is another unpleasant side effect that lingers from the initial transformation." Atem gasped in shock as suddenly, a haphazard path of sharp crystal knives appeared underneath the floating figure of Atem. Pegasus explained, "As you walk, every step you take will be assaulted with extreme agony, as if you tread barefoot over an endless path of crystal razors, only you Atem and not your brother he will be fine." As the mage spoke, the figure floated downward, and Atemu grew pale as bare feet made contact with the crystal knives. The image opened its mouth as though it cried out in pain, and as its legs moved on mindlessly, Atem could see the razors stab the soles of the figure's feet with each step. Deep red blood covered the soles, and footprints of the vital fluid were left in a trail. And whole time, the figure gritted its teeth, trying to ignore the pain. Inwardly he cringed. But his determination was as strong as ever. "Are you sure you want to go through something like this?" Pegasus asked. The Older Twin Crown Prince's hands curled up into fists. "If it means I can be with my Lady," he answered, "then I am willing to go through with the pain. I am a warrior at heart. And I have suffered pain that is much worse." "Me too," said Yugi with nodded. Pegasus nodded. "You've got courage. I can't help but admire you for that." He said, smirking. The figure left the crystal path at that precise moment and began to float again. "But I still want you to think carefully, even though I'm delighted that you're considering it. Once you and your brother become humans, you will never return to the form of mermen again." "We would rather live the rest of our life as a human." Atem replied. "Good for you." Pegasus said, "But that doesn't mean the magic would last for you Atem and not your brother." Another figure appeared by the duplicate of Atem, that of Princess Tea clad only in a long transparent skirt. Both figures floated towards each other with open arms. "In order to remain human permanently, you must win the heart of a certain human. In your case, it is the lovely human princess that has captured your own heart." The hands of the two figures touch at this point. Then suddenly the image of Tea withdrew from the image of Atem, as Pegasus said, "But… suppose she gives her heart wholly to another man." A third figure appeared, a human man whose face was hidden in shadow. To Atem's dismay, the image of Tea floated towards the man and embraced him, going as far as to kiss him. Atem then looked upon the image of himself. It stared at the couple with human tears in its eyes, for it feels heartbreak. Atem soon became horrified at what the sea mage said next. "If that should ever happen, that will act as a herald… for your funeral!" The image of the couple faded, and the figure of Atem was alone again without his brother, and soon the image of the sea appeared below it. "The sea will call to you, beckoning you to come down. You can resist it as long as you want, but it will be useless, for the call of the sea will grow stronger, until finally you can resist no more." The figure, with tears still in its eyes, began to fall, and it plunged into the ocean. Then the scene changed so that the figure is seen underwater. "Once you throw yourself into the ocean, you will start to sink immediately, and the water will slowly fill your human lungs." Pegasus explained, "That is when you will transform one final time… the most painful transformation yet!" Atem could only watch as the figure's body began to bubble up in several parts at once. The mass of bubbles soon detached from the body and floated upward, and the figure howled in pain, bubbles coming out of its mouth. Atem quickly realized that the figure was disintegrating. Yugi hugged his older twin brother in his arms, he will not lose his brother. Pegasus continued, "In fact, this transformation actually quickens your demise, for even as you drown, your body will dissolve into foam upon the sea. You would linger in that body before you are forced out of it at the last minute as one of the immortal spirits of the dead." The dissolving figure howled one final cry before it disappeared altogether in a mass of white foam. The disk then returned to its original flat shape, and no more images appeared. "What a sad way to depart to the afterlife." The mage sighed. Then he looked at the Crown Prince straight in the eye and asked him, "Do you still want be human after hearing of all this?" Atem's expression became somber. A single pearly tear ran down his cheek. "If I had to choose between having to die and having to live without my Lady," he answered, "then I choose death." "Brother!" yelled Yugi. "Hmm, I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'." Pegasus muttered. Then the insane cheerfulness showed itself as the disk faded. "Okay then! I'll go make the potion and you and your brother can pay me when it's done!" and on the mage went as he retrieved the ingredients for the potion. Atem gave a small smile to himself. He was very lucky that he brought his wallet with him; he'll pay whatever amount of pearls it costs in order to be with his beloved. The benefits, after all, far outweigh the risks in his opinion. As Pegasus put the first ingredient, Yellow, Green, Purple, Blue, Orange, Red Pearl, Sky Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl into the cauldron, Atem began to recite a little impromptu soliloquy, his heart filling with joy. "Tea, my Lady, soon I will leave this watery realm and come to you. An oyster lies in front of me in my dreams, and you are the pearl within. Oh how I seek to retrieve you from that oyster. As I look into the sky blue orbs that are your eyes, I feel as though I were flying high like a seagull over the ocean. When I first met you, you did not know of my existence. All this time you never saw me, but soon all of that will change. As soon as I come to you, I will not hesitate to talk to you. I will tell you everything then, of how I saved you on that day in the storm, and I will tell you how my heart ached when I was away from you. Most of all, I will confess my love to you. My only hope is that you feel the same for me. For even as I speak, I plan to give you the gift of song, in tribute to this love." At this moment, Pegasus pricked his own wrist and added the final ingredient to the concoction, a small cloud of his own blood, he mix all together. The cauldron burst with a shining cloud of its own before it took its final appearance: that of a clear liquid that shines with a soft light of its own. The mage gathered up the liquid in a two small flasks then topped it with a cork. "Here it is Atem Boy and Yugi Boy!" Pegasus said excitedly, "All ready to drink! Oh by the way, I've been listening to your little soliloquy and I am impressed!" The mage clapped in applause, and then said, "It is worthy of being part of a romantic play. Bravo to you! For that I will give you a special offer! Normally this potion will cost you an even thousand pearls." "A thousand pearls, huh?" Atem said. "I said 'normally'. But as I am so inspired by your composition, I'm happy to tell you that you don't have to pay a single pearl, but your brothers have to pay his or you can pay for him!" "Really?" Atem said joyfully, "That's fantastic! I'll take it right now!" And he reached out for the potion, only to have it elude him as Pegasus moved it out of his reach and put his free hand in front to stop him. "Don't get any ideas Atem Boy," the mage said, "it's still not free. What I am offering you is an alternative price for this magic." "And what is this alternative price of yours?" Atem said, curious. "What else?" Pegasus replied, "Your voice, of course!" "What?" Atem gasped incredulously. Shock and dismay was etched all over the Older Prince's face at the revelation of this price. He placed a hand on his throat and shook his head. "No, NO!" he said, "You can't be serious!" Yugi hold his brother's hand as he looked at the Mage. Pegasus only laughed in a playful manner, saying, "I am quite serious! Don't deny it. You are blessed to have the most handsome voice in the kingdom, a perfect partner to the kingdom's most beautiful voice, which belongs to your lovely sister. Though you rarely sing, it is sweet music just to listen to you talk. Every mermaid who listens to your poems and soliloquies swoon at your tail. And when you do sing, those same mermaids just go wild for you! Either way, they declare their love for you instantly the moment they hear your voice. That, in turn, would make winning the heart of your human princess way too easy in my opinion. So let's heighten the stakes and see if you can win her heart without it." "But talking to her is the one thing I look forward to!" Atem protested, "How can I possibly do that if I don't have a voice? How can I possibly…confess my love for her?" He was on the verge of pearly tears, but Pegasus only chuckled in amusement. "I'm sorry, Atem Boy," he said, "but I'm afraid you'll have to find another way to communicate with her and your brother will help you with that and he will keep his voice." Atem only stared with dismay, but Pegasus was not finished. "Oh now don't get all depressed on me. Besides, this is only temporary. I doubt that you would do it, but if you actually succeed in winning Tea Girl's heart and therefore become a permanent human, not only will I remove the pain in your feet, I will give back your voice as the greatest reward for your efforts." "Are you sure?" Atem asked, skeptical. "How will I know if you're telling the truth?" "I am a merman of my word." Pegasus reassured, "I always have and I always will. In fact, if you don't get your voice back when you win the girl, I'll let you cut off my tongue and we'll be even." Atem thought about what he had said. There was never a time when his friend would lie to him, and he certainly wouldn't start. The sea mage is still a hopeless romantic at heart. Said mage soon held up the two potions for the Crown Princes to see. "If you want to cancel the offer, this is your last chance to do so. You can keep your voice, and return to your home, but you will never see your princesses again. Such misery you will suffer, and if you decide to take this magic on a later date, it would be guaranteed that your Lady would have already given her heart to someone else. Or you can take the offer and sacrifice your voice in order to risk it all in the name of love. So what is it going to be? Deal or no deal?" Atem bowed his head, sinking in what he heard. He truly loves Tea, that's for certain, his brother what to see Tea's sister again as human. The very thought of not being able to see her again definitely breaks his heart. For all he knows, this potion was his only chance to have his fondest wish fulfilled. If he had to give up his voice to take that chance, then so be it. "Well?" Pegasus said impatiently. Atem lifted his head and there were pearly tears in his eyes. "I'll take the deal… Pegasus." He whispered. He said those words as if they were his last, because in a sense, they are. "Splendid!" Pegasus rejoiced, and he turned toward the bottle containing the potion. "Did you hear that?" he said to it, "It looks like you won't rot on the counter after all!" Then the mage snapped his webbed fingers with his free hand and sparks of electricity surrounded that hand. Pegasus spoke only three words, smirking as he did so: "In that case…" And before Atem could react, Pegasus lunged at him and grabbed his throat, almost in a choking manner. He could barely breathe, and the sparks around the mage's hand surrounded his neck before they pulsed into a powerful shockwave. Atem jolted as Pegasus let go of his neck, and as he breathed he found that his panting gave no more sound, he and his younger brother saw a little light orb and Yugi know that was his brother's voice went into bottle. "There!" Pegasus said in satisfaction, "Now you are officially silent. Better get used to it, because it's going to take a while before you can get it back." The sea mage then handed the potions to the now the twin princes. "The potion is yours. Remember, drink it all up before the coming sunrise, otherwise the ingredients would go to waste." Atem only gave a single nod before he took the potion in his hands and give his brother another potion, he pay Pegasus with thousand pearls. As he swam towards the entrance of the shop to leave, he heard his sea mage friend say to him, "Personally, I highly doubt you would win your Lady's heart, but best of luck to you anyway. You're going to need it." And Atem and Yugi left behind the shop in preparation of leaving behind their old life.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

As Atem and Yugi swam away from the shop, they would look at the mirror rocks. It was a few minutes as they stared at each reflection but it seemed like a long time to them. _'This will be the last time me and Yugi will ever see ourself like this.'_ he thought, _'When we reach the Realm Above, we will take on a new bodies, and we won't change back.'_ They finally reached the point where he and his brother came into view their family's palace. From a distance, it is certainly worthy of a painting. Pearly tears streamed down his eyes. _'Once I and my brother become human, we will never see this place again. And we didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my family before I bargained my voice away. It's too late now though.'_ Yugi put his hand on his older brother's back and he is cry too. Atem took hold of the crown upon his head and took it off. He stared at it for a small moment. _'This crown is Kisara's most precious gift to Me.' _he thought,_ 'Up until now, I have never removed it. But it has no meaning for me now.'_ Atem closed his eyes taking in all the images of his beloved memories and Yugi did the same thing. _'Goodbye everyone,'_ he thought, _'we will miss you all, especially you Kisara. I hope you find happiness in my absence. And Father, we are very sorry that we disappointed you. But as you will soon discover, we am the Crown Princes no more.'_ And with that, he dropped the crown and disarmed himself of his spear and also her brother did the some thing. "Alright Atem," said Yugi as he looked at Atem, who looked at Yugi. "Let's go and our princesses are waiting." Atem nodded, they saw the four items sank down to the ocean floor as they began to quicken they swim upward.

* * *

"Atem! Yugi! Atem! Yugi! Where are you?" Kisara shouted as she swam about with her sister. It has been a while since they went out to search for their lost brothers. So far they had no luck and Kisara was starting to get worried. "Where did they go? Why aren't they answering?" Kisara was beginning to cry, Joy put her webbed hand on her shourder. "Atem…" she whispered. Suddenly, they heard a clinking sound on the rock above her. The girls looked up just in time to see a familiar object fall from above and into their hands. The girls gasped in shock. It was Atem's crown and Yugi's crown too! But how did it get here? They looked up just in time to see the platinum spear on land on the rock above her. And far beyond, she saw a small speck in a familiar shape. Her eyes widened. "Atem, Yugi? There they are!" Her eyes were certainly not playing tricks on her. She had found him! But where is he going? It soon dawned on her that she'll have to catch up with him while she still had the chance. "Atem! Yugi! Wait!" she called out as she and her sister swam up to follow them.

* * *

Atem and his brother swam in a race against time, for they did not know when sunrise might arrive. Soon however, they reached the view of the watery wall that was the gateway horizontal gateway to the Realm Above. They saw Mahad and Mana swimming with their school of Dolphin Folk families, and Atem and Yugi did them very best to avoid being noticed. Like real dolphins, the Dolphin Folk allow half of their brains to sleep while the other half remains wide awake in order to avoid drowning. Their eyes are open so they would make sure that their fellows get their air when the two sides of their brains get in the process of switching rest. Atem and his brother saw that his friends were busy keeping an eye on each other and their friends and families. _'Good, it's all clear.'_ He thought and he looked up to see the sky beyond the water. It was a dark navy broken only by a soft silvery moon. _'The sun has yet to rise. That's a relief.'_ He looked at the potion in his hand. _'Might as well get it over with while I still have time.'_ He uncorked the flask and the liquid soon made its attempt to escape it. Atem closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'This is it… here goes nothing.'_ And he turns to his brother and he looked at his older twin brother and said. "Let's do it." And he nodded, he placed his lips onto the opening of the flask and began to swallow the potion. He grimaced at the bitter, awful taste, and as it slid down his throat, he felt as though it was burning, but he continued to drink and his brother did the same thing.

* * *

Far below them Kisara and Joy continued to swim up. They knew immediately that they were getting closer to them, and Kisara shouted out to him, "Atem! Yugi! Can you hear me? We have been looking for you guys! You have no idea how worried I was for you and you too Yugi! Please come home, you'll make everyone else worried also!" "She is right!" yelled Joy as swim behind her.

* * *

However, Atem and Yugi did not hear her call and continued to drink the potions from their friend make them to turn them into humans forever; they will never see their family and friends ever again.

* * *

But Mana did hear the girls. Both halves of her brain woke up in an instant, though groggy from the trance. "Huh? Kisara, Joy?" Mana said, yawning, "what are you guys doing up in the-" but she stopped in mid sentence with wide eyes as she took notice of Atem and Yugi, who had now finished drinking the very last drop of the potion. As the now empty flask left his lips, his eyes shot open as he made a sudden silent gasp. He released the flask and let it drop as he clutched his throat as though he was choking and his brother is doing the samething. "Atem? Yugi?" Mana said, "What's up? Why are you choking?" "Mana!" Kisara called out as she approached with older sister. They then saw their brothers in distress, and her worry began to escalate. Atem himself began to hyperventilate, his soundless breathing growing quicker. It was not long before the pain began to expand. Such torture! He could feel the agony spread through his whole body, and he began to thrash about and Yugi yelled in pain. "Ahhhh!" "Mana!" Kisara yelled as she reached to where the apprentice mage was. "What's happening to Atem and Yugi? I haven't seen them in so much pain!" "That doesn't look good!" Mana replied. She swam quickly to where Mahad was half sleeping. "Master Mahad! Master Mahad wake up!" Mahad bolted fully awake at the sound of his pupil's voice. "W-w-what?" he said, "Mana? What's wrong?" "It's Atem and Yugi!" Mana shouted, "Something's wrong with Atem and Yugi!" Then the Dolphin magician looked up and saw his friend thrashing about. Imagine their horror when they saw that the twin Princes' coiling tails suddenly grow rigid and began to bend from below the thighs and slightly above the very tip with an agonizing crack in different directions. Atem gritted his teeth as pain seared through him. "Atem! Yugi!" Mahad shouted and attempted to swim towards the twin Princes. However, he was stopped when a scale from the two brother's bodies shot out like a porcupine's with a loud pop. It flew for a yard with a small cloud of blood trailing behind it, before it stopped and began to float downward. Then another scale popped out of the twin brother's bodies in the same manner. "What the heck?" Mahad shouted. His eyes suddenly widened as in realization. "Master? What is it?" Mana asked, worried about what's going on. "I sense magic at work! And it's not of my doing!" shouted Mahad. Even as he spoke, another scale shot out, then another and another, and each one of them soon shot out of his whole body, even his face, in a rapid pace like popcorn. Atem and Yugi released their necks and their webbed hands were shaking. As they watched, the webbing between their fingers ripped and detached themselves in a bloody mess. Then the fins on their forearms ripped away as they swung their arms to the position in which they were outstretched behind him and their skin start charge from Tan Color to Peach Color. "Do something Mahad!' Kisara shouted, terrified at what she was seeing. "Make it stop!" "Yes!" said Joy with worry looked on her face. "I can't!" Mahad shouted, "This magic is too strong!" Atem and Yugi could feel two bumps beginning to potrude on the front of the tail where it first became crooked. A second pair of smaller bumps bulged out where the backward bend had appeared a little above the tip of the tail. The scales continued to shoot out in a rapid pace, and new skin began to show itself. "Master, look!" Mana shouted, "Atem and Yugi changing into something different! But what?" The fins that were on the tail right below his navel tore away, and when Atem and Yugi both looked down, it happened. A cloud of blood burst literally through the top of his thrashing tail, from the front to the back. Then more blood began to spew as it traveled downward. It was as if a sword were cutting his tail neatly in two. Atem let out a silent scream as the tail stretched apart and ripped in two among a swirling mass of red clouds. As he looked upon himself, his vision became blurry. At the same moment, the fins on the tips of his now divided tail snapped off and the tips split into five smaller stumps on each side. His pointed fin ears began to curl until they were small and round. Before long the sound around him became muffled with the rush of water. To the horror of the three onlookers, he suddenly began to gasp, as he could feel his gills shrink. The fins on his back burst away at that moment, and he winced in added agony. Only his head fins stayed put, but they too, transformed. The fins split into thousands of long soft tiny strands in a massive collective. As the last of the scales began to detach them from brand new skin, unharmed by the transformation, the gills disappeared altogether. He choked, as he now knew that he could not breathe underwater anymore. Combined with all the pain coursing through their body, he seriously thought they were going to die before he even got a chance to see their beloveds. The whole water around them had turned red, and the three could not believe what they had witnessed. "Oh my!" Kisara gasped, "Did… did they just…" "Become… a humans?" Mana finished. "Now's not the time to gawk, girls! They are drowning!" Mahad shouted, and once again he attempted to swim towards his now human friends and Mana swim to Yugi and takes him in her arms. But an undersea current conjured itself up, and in a flash, the Princes was carried up towards the surface. "Atem! Yugi!" Kisara shouted with pearly tears in her eyes just before they disappeared above the waves.

* * *

The current was strong indeed, for Atem and Yugi broke the surface and burst above the water, rising up to the waist for a moment for a breath of fresh air before sinking to his neck and shoulders, the same thing with his brother. The waves carried them onward until at last they washed up onto a sandy beach. Their mind groggy, and their body freezing and overwhelmed with extreme pain, they managed to crawl up the beach with the waves close behind him before they closed their eyes completely and fell unconscious. It was right at the time when the sun had begun to rise to announce a new day.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Kisara and Joy had just swum back to the palace and quickly swam into their room. They shook in a mix of horror and sorrow as Kisara held the crown in her hands. She had found her brothers, only to lose them. She clearly remembered the terrifying images of that transformation Atem and Yugi went through, and of Mahad telling her that he was going to find the mage that was responsible for it soon after Atem and Yugi was carried away by the currents. It was a memory that will certainly haunt her, that's for sure and her sister put her hand on her back to cram her drown. It was then Marik and Ishizu came in. "Kisara! Joy! You've come back safely!" Ishizu cried, "Did you find Atem and Yugi?" Kisara gave no answer. She was too afraid. "What's up Sis?" Marik asked, "Did something happen to you." "I-I…I found our brothers… b-but we lost them…" Kisara stuttered, "I can't talk about this now. I'm so scared…" she swims to her room with pearly tears in her. Joy looked at her little sister who swims to her room.

* * *

In her room she flop on her bed, crying about the lost her brothers who turn into humans and to lived in the Realm Above, she went to the balcony of her room and she start to sing a sad song a about she will miss her brothers.

* * *

**Return to the Sea (Mermaid Melody)**

* * *

The last page of a fairy tale  
has been re-written and changed into tragedy.  
Even for one person"s heart who believed in it, it"s been lost.  
Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle  
that"s short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn"t wish it so.  
But even now, I can"t forget  
of that song you always used to sing.  
It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day  
Definitely I can return to it, but right now all it"s been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off.  
Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea.

"Definitely..."  
"Love will conquer all, "  
"The constellations that decide fate can be changed."  
should completely vanish. All it is, is a cowardly lie.  
Like a jewel, the sea which shines bright as it"s nursed  
Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at.  
So I"ve come back here.  
I won"t lie to myself any longer.  
I have my people to protect, and a world to protect.

Definitely...  
The invisible distrust between another is a weakness  
to a love with no shape that I want to believe in  
Until I can finally feel the love within my grasp.  
On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up  
Everything ended and began again.  
Engulfed in the warm, quiet light  
my hopes matured, and returned to the sea.  
The bell of happiness rings out as the seven seas shine forth.  
A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other  
we gently kiss.

* * *

She looks up at the realm above and thinking about her brothers, and she hope they are okay as humans, she and her brother and sisters will see them again and when she see her older brothers and she have to be careful when she hugged them and she will miss them.

* * *

It was early morning in their kingdom when Tea and Sarah decided to take a walk on the beach. She dressed herself in a simple but elegant white sleeveless satin dress that reaches her ankles, and prepared to go down the steps, parasol in hand and around her neck is the black scale from Atem's tale as a necklace and her sister is wearing a simple but elegant light blue sleeveless satin dress that reaches her ankles. "Hey Tea, Sarah, wait up!" A male voice called out to them. "Yeah Tea, Sarah, don't leave without us!" cried another. Two young men ran up to her with a small orange dragon. One of the men had a mess of dirty blonde hair, and hazel brown eyes filled with good intentioned mischief. He wore a simple blue sleeveless vest, and a pair of long comfortable pants of a navy blue cloth. The second man had his brown hair set in an unusual style; above the forehead, his hair pointed upward, like that of a unicorn's horn. His eyes shine with a lighter hazel, and he wore a white cotton shirt with long sleeves, the buttons loose at the wrists. Forest green pants covered his legs, and unlike his companions, he wore a pair of soft leather boots that hugged below his knees. Tea smiled. "Joey! Tristan!" she giggled, "I'm glad you decided to come with me! It's such a beautiful day!" "Hey that's what friends are for!" panted Joey, the blonde man, when he reached her. "We make the day even brighter, right Tristan?" Tristan, the man with the unicorn hair, let out a tired breath from all the rushing, but he smiled. "Yep, it's a perfect day for friends to hang out at the beach!" he said. "Even Scorch is excited!" The baby dragon let out a happy roar bouncing up and down. "Where's Serenity?" Tea asked, "She's going too, isn't she?" "Oh, my little sister will be coming any minute now." Joey replied, "She and Mai just got changed, so wait a minute." Sure enough, Serenity and Mai arrived in their Greek-styled dresses accompanied by a small stubby yellow lizard with fat lips and antennas. "Hello you guys!" Serenity called out, "Sorry we're late." The noisy lizard monster did a hop forward and then waddled toward Tristan. "Thunder Kid!" Tristan said, surprised by his monster friend's appearance. "What are you doing with the ladies?" "Oh he didn't want to be bored an lonely this morning, so we decided to bring him along." Mai explained. "Well, I'm glad you brought him along," Tristan replied, "Scorch might need someone to play with." "Well, we're all set!" Tea said cheerfully, "Ready to head to the beach?" "Ready as we'll ever be!" Joey said, grinning. "Okay then, let's go!" Tea said. "Right big sister!" shouted Sarah, but she turn at the sea and think about of Yugi and she hope she will see him again someday.

* * *

Once at the beach, the group of friends got started on a leisurely stroll. "I can hardly wait for tomorrow!" Serenity said excitedly, "The Spring Festival is one of my favorite festivals ever and I am going to sing a song with my friends and our five new songs are Tri Star Take Me Higher, Happiness on the Same Earth, Move on Now, Growing for a Dream and Trap of Love!" "Yeah, I'm excited too!" Tea replied, "It's going to be even better than last year. Everyone's been preparing for it the whole month and we can wait to here for you sing all night!" "It wouldn't be the same without you, Tea and your sister." Joey said, "We wouldn't know what to do if we lost you guys to that storm." "Tell me about it!" Tristan said, "It's a miracle that you and your sister even survived in the first place!" "You know, I was just thinking about that." The princess replied, "To be honest I didn't know how we survived the storm. But I can't spend time wondering about that. I'll figure it out in due time, but Sarah know that someone who saved her." "Yeah," said Sarah with blush on her face. "Good idea." Joey said, and then stretched his arms and put his hands behind his head. "I'm getting hungry. Wanna find a place to have breakfast?" "Joey, you're always hungry!" Tristan said in exasperation. "Isn't there a time when you don't think about food?" "Hey don't argue with my stomach!" Joey threatened. "Calm down boys, I've got some snacks prepared for everyone!" Mai said. As the conversation went on, Tea looked ahead of her and stopped dead in her tracks and her sister stop too. From a small distance they saw a figures lying face down on the beach. She could tell that the figure was a young men, and they was naked, but what shocked them was the fact that they did not look like them was breathing. Their eyes widened. "Oh my God!" Tea gasped. "Oh my!" Sarah gasped. The others look toward the princesses in surprise. "Huh? What's wrong Tea?" Joey asked, confused as to what was going on. At that moment, Tea dropped her parasol and ran towards the unconscious young man ahead of her. "Tea! Sarah!" Joey called out, but that was when the others noticed the man as well. "Hey guys, did you see that?" Joey shouted in alarm. "Yeah," Tristan said, "And it looks like they needs help!" And they too started running. "Wait up!" Mai shouted, "Oh, I hope we're not too late!" Tea was the first to reach the young man before her, and she got a closer look at him. The man had a gracefully thin build, almost like that of an elf, but with none of the frailty, as his well-muscled arms and legs revealed. His spiky hair was black lined with crimson at the top, with golden colored bangs the shape of lightning. Some of the golden lightning strands streaked his hair. Tea was especially captivated by the handsome figure and face of this man, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Yet she still worried, for he did not look like he was breathing. When she reached out to touch him, she recoiled in shock. They was also freezing! The others arrived and couldn't help but gasp at the sight. "Is he…" Serenity whispered, "Is he dead?" "I don't know." Tea said, and reaching out to touch him again, she turned him to the side and put her first two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Relief washed over her, but the worry still lingered. "He's alive!" she confirmed, "But he's barely alive. We've got to do something!" "Same here too!" said Sarah as she did same thing to another young man and she knows that he is. "I think I got two cloaks to wrap them up and warm them with," Mai suggested. "It's still back at the castle though." "Well then go on and bring it over here Mai!" Tea shouted as she began to rub the man's back. "And please hurry! They need our help!" Mai rushed off to retrieve her cloak, and when she left, the young man started shaking. Suddenly, he coughed up the water that had tormented his lungs, and he began to gasp for air. The others rushed to see what was happening, and Tea placed the man's head onto her lap to give him comfort as he continued to cough soundlessly. "It's all right." she said to him, "You're going to make it." Sarah turns his younger twin brother. "Yugi?" Sarah whisperer, she saw her friend as human and she knee down to him and lift him in her arms. "Yugi open your eyes." Yugi slowly open his eyes and look up and saw Sarah's lovely face and he whispered. "…Sarah?" "Take easy Yugi, just rest." "What about my…brother?" he asked as he turn to his brother and saw Atem in his new form as human, he looked down at himself was he smiling at his new form and he turn to Sarah and said. "I am human now, Sarah." "Oh, Yugi," said Sarah with tear in her eyes. "I am so happy." Yugi and Sarah hugged each other. Tea looked at them and asked her. "You two know each other?" "Yes I do," said Sarah. "And they are brothers." "Brothers?" "Yes they are." Yugi fall fast a sleep. "What is his name?" asked Joey. "His name is Yugi." "Yugi?" "Yes, Yugi."

* * *

The pain from his body. That was the first thing Atem felt when his consciousness began to return. What happened? That's what he wanted to ask himself, but he found himself coughing up seawater. As sensation returned further he noticed something else. _'I'm freezing.'_ He thought, _'Why? Why do I feel so cold?'_ He began to shiver, but then he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. Oh how he loved that warmth, but who was giving it to him? Soon he heard voices around him, and as they became clearer, he recognized that one melodious voice among them. One that he has dreamed of hearing. "It's all right. You're going to make it." _'Tea?'_ Atem thought, and he began to wonder if he's hearing things. Slowly, he opened his crimson eyes and looked upward. When his vision cleared up, he could not believe his eyes. There was his Lady, looking down at him! She let out a surprised gasp and her cheeks turned pink. He blushed in return, and his heart filled with joy. _'Tea! My princess!'_ he thought, _'Finally, we meet face to face!'_ Tea snapped out of her daze and graced him with a smile. He tried to smile back, but then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He winced and clutched his stomach. Tea gasped. "Oh! Are you okay?" she asked in concern. Atem opened his eyes yet again and looked down at himself. His eyes widened in amazement. In the place of his colorful scales, smooth cream-colored skin flawlessly covered his whole body. As for his tail… it was gone! And in its place were a pair of the most handsome human legs he had ever seen! Images of the transformation ran through his head. _'Can this be…?'_ He thought, before the pain struck him again. He felt the warm embrace of his beloved and he began to cling to her. "Easy! Try not to move. Just relax." The princess instructed. Atem snuggled into her lap as she rubbed his back. "You can go back to sleep if you want, I'll make sure you get healed." He allowed himself to fall asleep, but he pleaded in his head, _'Someone, please, tell me it's not a dream! Because if it is…then I don't want to wake up…'_

* * *

As the young man fell asleep in Tea's arms and the same with his brother in Sarah's arms, she was smiling at him and she knows that is Yugi, Joey sighed. "I sure hope we can save them in time." He said. "That's why we're taking them to the castle." Tea replied, "We can give them the proper treatment there." At that moment, Mai came towards the group. In her arms she held two black cloaks all bundled up to keep it off the ground. "I'm back," she panted, "Here's the cloaks." Tea wasted no time taking the cloak and wrapping it around the older man's nude body. Sarah takes one and wrapping it around Yugi's nude body to keep him warm. "All right guys," Tea said, "I'm going to need all the help I can get. Joey, you're strong. Do you mind carrying him?" "Not at all," replied Joey, "Glad I could help." He carefully lifts the man up from Tea's lap and held him close. "C'mon you guys, let's go back to the castle!" "You don't have to yell Joey!" Tristan said as the group headed back to their home to get help.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Once in the castle, Tea knocked on the door to the High Priest's quarters. The door opened to reveal a man with a dark tan, his head shaved bald, and wearing a pair of earrings each in the shape of a simple silver ring. He wore white robes, and light brown eyes looked upon the princess with surprise. "Oh, you're Highnesses!" he said to her, "Back so soon? Your strolls at the beach usually take a few hours." "I know Shadi, but this is an emergency!" Tea said. Shadi could not help but gasp in a mix of surprise and concern as he saw Joey carrying a strange young man in his arms also in arms of Tristan's arms it is a another young man. The stranger continued to shiver from the cold even though he was wrapped securely in Mai's cloaks. Tea explained, "This young man and his brother need help!" "Please help them," said Sarah with her hands together.

* * *

The two young men were taken immediately to a warm bed and there, Shadi examined him and his brother. "They are suffering." He said, "You were lucky to find them when you did. Any longer in this state and who knows what would happen to him." Shadi then gave a reassuring smile. "From the looks of it, it's nothing that Happy Lover wouldn't fix." "Thank you Shadi." Tea said in relief, "You don't know how much this means to me." She looked at her sister who holding Yugi's hand in her. Just then a cute little noise emitted from outside the room, and when Tea turned, in came a blue haired angel with the pointed ears of an elf. She was dressed in a tunic with a yellow ribbon that acted as a belt and elegant sandals on her feet. A headband was wrapped around her forehead, and in her hand was a shining spear. With the angel was a cute little round yellow ball. It has a sweet face, with round blue eyes and an adorable smile. A pair of white feathered wings protruded from its back, and another pair of pink wings was found at the bottom of the ball-shaped body. The most notable trait was a large pink heart marking right on its forehead. "Mistress?" the angel said, "I've retrieved Happy Lover, just as you've requested." The round creature, Happy Lover, let out an adorable squeal, eager to help his friend. "Thanks Lia." Tea said, "You may be called the Dark Witch by some, but all of them know that you're nothing like your title." The Dark Witch, Lia, simply smiled as Happy Lover approached the two sleeping young men. A heart-shaped beam shot from the marking and the man began to breathe more slowly, the expression on his face becoming calm and peaceful and his brother was the same thing. When the healing was complete, Happy Lover flew towards the two princesses, proud of its success. "Good job Happy Lover." She said. They than turned towards Shadi. "So what do we do now?" "We wait." He replied, "All he needs to do now is rest." "Then let me stay with him until he wakes up." Tea requested. "Me too," said Sarah as she take Yugi's hand and hold it and kiss it. Shadi bowed to them. "As you wish."

* * *

Atem began to stir from his slumber. He suddenly felt… warm for some reason. And the pain was gone too. Soon he realized that he was laying on something soft. _'Am I on a bed?'_ He thought, _'Could all this be just a dream then?'_ This saddened him a bit. For all he knew, he could be back in his room within his undersea palace, a merman. That dream, if it was a dream, was all so real to him. _'It was good while it lasted.'_ he thought. Then slowly, Atem began to open his eyes. It was blurry at first, but then his vision cleared up and he found himself looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. It had some strange but beautiful gold patterns that pleased his eye. _'That's strange… This doesn't look like our room…'_ His eyes suddenly widened in realization. _'Wait a minute! This isn't our room at all! Where are we?'_ Just then he heard a cute little snoozing noise, and slowly he turned toward the source. He was in a bed all right, a soft warm **human's** bed. Atem's eyes widened in joy at what he saw beyond it. There, sleeping on a chair right by him was his beloved, and on her lap was the source of the snoozing noise: a cute little yellow ball with four wings and a heart on its forehead. _'Tea!'_ He thought happily as he watched his Lady sleep. He then shifted his hand out from under the warm blanket to look at it, and sure enough, he saw human colored skin with no webbing in between his fingers. He smiled. _'So it's not a dream after all!'_ Atem turn and saw his brother who is still asleep on the same bed with him and right by Yugi's side it was Princess Sarah, he was happy that his brother is with his princess. Atem poke his brother to wake him up and Yugi open his eyes and looked at his brother and asked. "Atem?" and he nodded and the spells have powers so the brothers talk to each other with their minds. _'Yugi are you okay?'_ "I am fine," said Yugi with a nodded and looked up his older twin brother with a smile. They looked up and saw that the little ball stretched its little wings and let out a cute little yawn. Then the princess herself began to stir. She rose to her sitting position and stretched her own arms, then opened her sky blue eyes and looked right at him. "Oh! You're awake!" she said happily, "I'm glad, I've been watching you all day today and I was starting to get worried!" Atem gave a smile in return as he slowly rose into a sitting position. She had been by his side the whole time! Sarah is opening her eyes and saw that Yugi is wake and he was smiling at her and said. "Hey Sarah." Sarah's eyes wide as she looked at him and the last time she saw him as Deep Dweller and he is now as a human. "Yugi!" shouted Sarah threw herself into his arms and hugged him and he hugged her back. Just then, Joey and Tristan came into the room. Joey had since changed clothes, for he now wears a yellow green shirt with long sleeves, with a blue vest and brown shoulder armor. His pants were also yellow green and brown leather boots completed the look. Tristan on the other hand now had brown pants and a green shirt with single shoulder armor on his left-hand side. Strapped on the side was a sheath of a sword, a weapon that sparked Atem's curiosity. "Hi Tea and Sarah." Joey said to the princess. When his eyes laid on Atem and Yugi who just broken his hugged with Sarah who looked at them, there was a look of surprise, which quickly turned into a smile. "Well, what do you know? Our castaways finally woke up!" "It's about time." Tristan said, "To be honest we were really worried about them. I'm glad they are okay." Scorch and Thunder Kid made their entrance at this time, and they were curious about this stranger in bed. Atem and Yugi stared at the two monsters in equal curiosity as they bounced up and down in front of him and his brother. Tea laughed happily. "It's okay, these two are friendly." she said to him, and the little ball that is Happy Lover flew towards him and squeaked cutely in bubbly happiness. Tea suddenly started blushing as something came over her. "Oh! How silly of me! Here I am babbling about your awakening and I didn't properly introduce myself yet!" Smiling warmly, she curtseyed to him and said, "I am Tea Gardener, the Crown Princess of Aria and this is my sister and her named is Sarah. It is our pleasure to welcome you and your brother to our home." Atem couldn't help but smile. He already knew her name and also her sister's name as well, of course, but he is delighted at how polite she is. She pointed to the winged yellow ball and said, "That's Happy Lover. He's the one who healed you with his magic." Not wanting to be left out, Joey stepped forward. "Hi there!" he said cheerfully, "They call me Joseph Freewheeler, but you can call me Joey. That baby dragon over there is Scorch; he's very playful as you can see." Scorch nuzzled the former merman, and Joey continued, "That stubby mutant lizard over there is called Thunder Kid, and you'll understand why when you see him in action!" Thunder Kid grunted and blew a raspberry at the blonde in response. "Thunder Kid is my companion in case you didn't know." Tristan said, "By the way, my name is Tristan. Joey and I have been friends with the princesses since we were kids." "Yep, it's true." Tea giggled, "These two may be a couple of goofballs, but they're among the best of friends!" "Hey!" Joey and Tristan yelled together in frustration. Tea only giggled some more and also Sarah and Yugi too. "Oh so you think that's funny huh?" Tristan said, "Well at least you have a point when it comes to Joey." "Hey, whose side are you on?" Joey yelled. Atem just grinned at the antics of these two humans. He just met them, and already he couldn't wait to get to know them. "All right you two, knock it off." Tea said to the pair, and as the two friends gave a sheepish grin, she turned to Atem. "Well, now we gave you our names and we also know your brother's name, so what's yours?" Atem opened his mouth with the intention of introducing himself. But even as his lips moved, not a single sound came out of his throat. Simply put, he was completely silent, literally. Atem's smile faded right then and there. He turned his head away from the group, lightly touching his throat as he did so. As he let his hand drop slowly, tears began to stream down his eyes, the first human tears of salty water he ever cried. How in the world did he forget? He finally got to be with his Lady, but he had sold his voice to make it possible. He sank sorrowfully into the pillow, still in his seated position, and the three humans, especially Tea, became concerned and Sarah looked at Yugi who knows his brother that he gives his voice to his friend. Even the cute monsters looked at him in worry. "What's wrong?" Tea asked. Slowly, the former merman looked up at her with deep sorrow in his eyes. "It's okay, you can tell Me." she reassured. But the sorrow remained. Atem lifted a hand and briefly touched his lips then moved on to gently tapping his throat and when he finished, he slowly shook his head. Tea's expression also turned sad when she saw what the young man was gesturing. "Oh… I understand now." she said in pity, "You're mute, aren't you?" In response, Atem sadly nodded. "Eh… He's mute? What does she mean by that?" Joey said dumbly. "It means he can't talk, you moron. He's literally voiceless." Tristan answered. "My brother…" said Yugi as Sarah take his hand and he looked at her. Joey blinked once before he said, "I know that…" Atem let out a silent, depressed sigh, and more tears streamed down. Tea wanted so badly to cheer him up, so she reached out to touch his shoulder. When he faced her again, she took her free hand and wiped away the tears. He could see the gentle caring smile on her face as she did so. "Don't worry about it." she said, "Voice or no voice, it doesn't matter to me. You're still welcome to spend time here, if you want." Those words did the trick, for in the midst of fading tears, his smile returned. "I'm glad!" Tea laughed happily, "In any case, it's just about time for dinner. When the food is ready, I bring some of it to you and your brother, is that all right?" Atem nodded. "Thank you so much," said Yugi. "Mmmm! Just thinking about dinner makes me hungry." Joey said dreamily as he and the others began to leave the room. "Joey, good grief! You're always hungry!" Tristan yelled. "At least save some food for the castaways." Thunder Kid wobbled over to Tristan's side, and Happy Lover flew to his beloved mistress, but Scorch stopped as Joey turned to him. "Scorch, if our castaways decide them strong enough to start walking, let me know, OK?" Scorch emitted a cute little roar in eagerness.

* * *

Thus the three humans left the room, and Atem and Yugi was alone with the baby dragon. It was at this moment that Atem decided to take advantage of this time and explore his new body and Yugi too. Scorch looked upon the newcomers in interest as they looked at their hands and their arms. There was no sign of any fins on the arms and all the spaces between their fingers are empty. They touched their new skin, and were amazed at how soft it is, not to mention smooth. _'Fascinating!'_ Atem thought. _'I never thought that human skin could feel that way!'_ He turn to his brother and touched his brother's skin and he too touchs him too. He then moved a hand from his brother's body and to touch his ears, and found that they were round. He smiled. _'It's just like the Dolphin Folk's ears!'_ Looking downward now, he made the bold decision to uncover the blankets, to know for sure that he is really human. Slowly he took hold of the blanket, and in one swift motion he drew it back from his body. Had he still had his voice, he would have let out a cry of joy. For there they are his perfect human legs! True, he was naked, and that made him blush for a moment, but the evidence is right in front of him! He is a human! Continuing to explore, Atem ran his fingers onto his new limbs. It wasn't long before he got to the round bumps below his thighs. _'Amazing! This must be what humans call… what do they call them? Knees? Yeah, that it!'_ Yugi looked his new legs and he smiled at them. They looked at their legs and he gave his famous smirk and looked at his brother. _'I think it's time we test them out, Right Yugi?'_ Yugi looked at his brother and nodded. So they concentrated hard, and slowly, the knee on one leg started to bend, and then so did the knee on the other. Atem and Yugi smiled at their accomplishment and soon Atem's eyes traveled further down his legs. It didn't take long before he took notice of his new feet, and they were just as handsome as the rest of his new form. As he touched them, he couldn't help but admire them, from the ankles all the way to his toes. As an experiment, he concentrated on moving a foot. One side, then the other, Atem smiled at the results. His amusement was just as great when he wiggled his toes on that foot. _'I think I'm going to like being a human!'_ He thought. He looked down on the floor, and he smirked yet again. _'Better put these legs to good use.'_ As if understanding his intention to walk, Scorch flew out of the room, intent on informing his friend so he could get aid. Atem maneuvered his legs so that his feet were towards the floor. But just as he was about to touch the floor, he suddenly began to hesitate. Yugi watch his brother and he was walking as will, when he was Deep Dweller he watch Sarah walked like.

* * *

"**As you walk, every step you take will be assaulted with extreme agony, as if you tread barefoot over an endless path of crystal razors, but not your brother."**

* * *

Those were Pegasus' words, ingrained in his memory. Atem shook his head quickly to get the thought out of his head and he looked at his brother. _'I am a warrior!'_ Atem thought, _'I refuse to bed ridden for the rest of my life!'_ Once again, he moved his feet towards the floor. Slowly but surely, he allowed one foot to make contact with the smooth marble. But no sooner than he added weight to his foot than extreme pain made its first assault. His eyes widened and he let out a sudden gasp. Immediately he recoiled his foot off the floor, grabbing onto it as he hissed in pain. So great was the agony that for a moment he actually thought the sole of his foot was bleeding with several cuts. But as it turned out, there was no injury. _'So that was the pain that Pegasus warned me about.'_ Atem thought, and again he shook his head quickly, giving a glare once he finished. _'Get a hold of yourself Atem. You can do this!'_ Looking down on the floor yet again, determination filled his heart. _'I will walk, and I won't let any pain stop me from doing It.'_ he thought. Once again, Atemu allowed his feet to make contact with the floor. Putting his full weight on one foot, he could feel the pain return stronger than ever. Upon placing his other foot on the floor, it was assaulted with the very same pain. Atem winced as he stood straight up. Using the bed as temporary support, he allowed his new legs to gain strength. Then he slowly began to take his first steps upon the land. Each step he took felt as if crystal knife blades were beneath his bare feet, stabbing him with no mercy. But Atem is known for his courage, and he refused to waver. Since his legs are brand new, he had a bit of difficulty staying up because they were a bit wobbly. He took it slow though, and he could feel his legs growing a bit stronger. He found himself leaving the support of the bed, and he attempted to let go. He stumbled, but he caught himself on a nearby set of drawers to keep from falling. "Are you okay, Atem?" asked Yugi as he walked to his brother and he nodded and he was surprise form his brother is walking to him. Just in time, Joey and Tristan arrived on to the scene, as the Prince was feeling awkward at the moment. "Hey!" Joey called out, "Need a little help? You seem to be having a hard time over there." Atem nodded, grateful for the generosity of the two humans. Joey took hold of him on the right side, and Tristan on the left, to keep him steady. "Okay, you ready?" Tristan asked. Atem nodded in reply, and he started walking again. As he moved, the two human men gave him a great deal of praise and encouragement, and whenever he started to stumble again, the two humans held him up and kept him from falling. His new legs grew stronger yet, in spite of the intense pain in his feet, and after a few minutes of practice he made less falls. "You're doing pretty well there." Tristan complimented, "You're getting the hang of it pretty quickly. Joey, I know this is sudden, but let's see if he can walk on his own." "I don't see why not." Joey replied and turned to Atem. "You up to the challenge?" Atem nodded with a smirk. "All right! Now Tristan and I are gonna let you go, but don't worry, we'll catch you if you start falling. Are you ready?" Again Atem nodded. Slowly the two men let their grip loosen until finally Atem was standing on his own. Confidence had grown in the former merman at this moment, and he began to take his first steps without support. The pace was slow at first, but he began to quicken. He smiled, full of pride, as he now walked as if he had walked his whole life, and he did not fall at all. The two humans cheered for him, applauding. "Brother you did it!" yelled Yugi as he run to his brother's arms and hugged him. "Yeah! You did awesome, man!" Tristan said to him. "Now that you're fully recovered, I think it's best that you don't wait here for dinner. Would you like to come eat with us instead?" Atem nodded eagerly. He wanted to be with his Lady, and he wanted to get to know her and the two men standing before him. "Great! We'll show you where Tea is at the moment," Joey said, "But before we do…" he rushed to the drawers and took out a bundle of white cloth, revealing one of them to be a shirt. "…we need to get you dressed up. You don't want to walk around naked and stuff like that, do ya?" Atem shook his head, blushing at his own nudity and also his brother too. "You got a point," said Yugi as looked at his new shirt. But there was a smile on Atem's face. He and his brother could get used to this!

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Tea stood anxiously just outside the hall to the dining room and her sister was very happy that Yugi is here with her and his brother. Shadi, Mai, and Serenity were all with her, as are the three monsters, waiting patiently for the return of Joey and Tristan with the young strangers. The girls have already changed clothes by now, with Serenity in a dress of gold and white, Mai wearing an elegant blue dress and Tea wearing a beautiful green long-sleeved dress with blues on the edges of the flowing skirt and her sister is wearing a beautiful rose pink long-sleeved dress with light pinks on the edges of the flowing skirt. Upon discovering that he started walking, they began to wonder if he wanted to stay in bed or not. They didn't have to wait long, because they soon heard footsteps coming down the hall towards them. Shadi was the first to notice three men approaching them. "Ah, Joseph, Tristan! I see that the strangers have decided to come with you." he said smiling. Indeed, there was Atem and Yugi standing before the group, and Tea smiled. He was wearing a simple white shirt, with long sleeves decorated with a triangle pattern on the cuffs. The pattern was also seen at the head of the shirt, and the bottom of it reached above the knees and below the torso, with a sash on his waist tied as an elegant belt. Equally white pants added to the peacefulness of his simple wardrobe, and he remained barefoot and the same thing with his brother. Scorch, Thunder Kid, and Happy Lover went approached him in greeting, before Tea herself stepped forward. Sarah came to Yugi and hugged him and he hugged her back. "Sorry we're late." Joey said sheepishly, "We were a bit busy helping him put on some clothes." "But I do by my self," said Yugi as he point himself. "That is great Yugi," said Sarah with a smile. "Oh that's okay." Tea said and she walked towards the trio. "You weren't late at all." "Oh, he's cute!" Serenity squealed at the sight of the two handsome young men. "Hello, I'm Serenity. Joey is my older brother." "He may be a dingbat most of the time, but I am proud to call Joey my boyfriend!" Mai said proudly, "Most people call me Mai by the way." Atem only smiled in reply, and Shadi stepped forward. "Welcome young strangers." He said. "I am Shadi, High Priest of the Blue Eyes Platinum Dragon, Bahamut. Of course, you might not have heard of this benevolent god, so I will be more than happy to teach you and your brother about him." Atem nodded. "We like that," said Yugi. "Great young man, it is quite a shame that your brother don't have a voice to speak with." Shadi continued sadly, "It would be a great pleasure for all of us to know of your name from your brother." The former merman gave an equally sad sigh. Pegasus had told him that he would have to find another way to communicate, but how in the world can he possibly do that? Then a thought came to him, and his eyes widened. Maybe if he could… A smile took form on his lips. Before Tea could react, Atem gently took hold of her hand, turned it so that the palm was facing up, then used the pointing finger on his free hand to trace his name on it. At first Tea was quite surprised at this action. "Huh? W-what are you doing?" Tea asked in confusion. Tristan was just as confused. "No offense, but man, that looks pretty weir-" he said, but then he raised an eyebrow "Hey, wait a sec. Is he… drawing letters?" Tea's eyes widened as the pieces fit together like a puzzle. "That it!" she gasped joyfully, "Hey guys, you helped me figure it out! My hand is like a piece of parchment, and his finger is like a pen. He's writing his words on my hand!" Sinking in the princess's explanation, the others smiled as Atem's action suddenly made sense and his brother was smiling about it, he was happy that his brother find a way to communicate. Scorch and Thunder Kid even looked at each other, emitting happy growls. "That's awesome Tea!" Joey said, "Maybe now we can learn the guy's name!" "And about him being weird when he's doing that, I take it back." Tristan said. Thunder Kid grunted in excitement. Tea nodded and turned her head to the former merman. "Can you slow down for a bit?" she asked. Atem nodded, and he slowed his pace as he spelled out what she wanted to know. Tea read aloud to the group, "A…T…E…M…" And then he stopped writing for a moment. There was a pause before Tea looked up. "Atem?" Tea asked him, and he nodded. "Is that your name?" Again, Atem nodded enthusiastically. She even pronounced his name perfectly! Tea smiled, then let out a joyful laugh. "That's a wonderful name! Well then Atem, would you and your bother like to eat dinner with me, Sarah and our friends?" Atem nodded. He would be honored! "Okay! Let's go guys." "We're right behind ya, Tea!" Joey said, and everyone moved onward to the dining room. Though Atem could feel the invisible crystal knives stabbing his feet as he followed, he paid no heed to the pain. "It will be okay brother," said Yugi as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

* * *

It was sunset when they all were seated at an elegant table and the main course was being served. How lucky Atem feels to be able to sit by his beloved princess and also for his brother as well! And how curious they is about the meal in front of them. Whatever it is, it sure smells good. "This roast beef looks tasty, doesn't it?" Tea said. "Go ahead and give it a try." Atem slowly picked up a familiar utensil and looked at it. The memory of its appraisal flooded into his head. A fork, he recalled. One of the "tools" that humans use to eat with. He maneuvered the fork slowly until he got it in the proper position, then he carefully stuck it into the meat. Yugi eating his meal and it very good. Under Tea's guidance, he used the table knife to slice the meat, and once that was done he lifted it up to his mouth and took a bite. Tea looked at him in anticipation. He chewed the meat, and then his expression revealed tremendous delight. What a marvelous taste! In his opinion it's even better than the fish! "So what do think?" Tea asked. Atem smiled at her, expressing his approval. This certainly made her smile, oh how he loves to see her smile! "I'm so happy you like it!" she giggled, "I give the complements to the chef." "And he's so polite too!" Mai said, "Now if only Joey and Tristan are that good with table manners…" Atem silently chuckled as he watched the two wolves down their meals. Joey even let out a loud belch before he stuffed more food into his mouth. "So Atem," Tea said, "Where do you live? If it's possible, I might be able to help you get home." Atem gave a sad smile and wrote on her palm. "_I thank you for your offer, but we no longer have a home._" Tea read aloud, acting as a surrogate voice for the Prince. She looked at him, saying, "Oh, how awful! I didn't know that. I'm so sorry." The others were looking sadly at Atem as well, even Joey, although the blonde continued to eat. "So he doesn't have anywhere to live?" Serenity said, "How sad." "I know Serenity." Tea replied. She turned to Atem and said, "You don't have to worry about it anymore. If you want me to, I'll let you and your brother live here in this castle. This kingdom will be your new home. Is that all right with you?" Atem beamed. _'Such kindness and generosity she expressed to me!'_ he thought. _'It makes her lovely figure and face seem but a mere reflection to the overwhelming beauty of her heart and soul.'_ He nodded happily. "I'm glad I can help!" Tea said. "So…you mean he's staying? Really?" Joey said, after swallowing his fruit. Then he gleefully punched his fist straight up in the air, shouting, "All right! We got no worries now!" "That's great!" Tristan said, "And just in time for the Spring Festival too!" "Ah, the Spring Festival!" Shadi mused, "This year is going to be the best. As far as I know, Atem and Yugi here have yet to witness this celebration. Isn't that right?" Atem nodded. "Well then, would you like to come with me and my friends tomorrow to see it?" Tea said, "There's going to be a carnival in the Marketplace, with tons of games and entertainment! And then comes my favorite part in the early evening: A feast, with dancing and watch the show with Serenity and her friends are sing the songs!" Upon hearing of these upcoming events, Atem's enthusiasm soared, and he nodded. Of course he would go with her! The Spring Festival sounds like fun, and he not only wanted to get to know her, he wanted to get to know the world she loves. That way, he would do whatever it takes to protect it and care for it. "Heeheehee it's settled then!" Tea giggled, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Atem blushed at her words. He's definitely looking forward to it.

* * *

Later that night, Atem and Yugi had already been escorted to their new room. Yugi's bedroom is next to Atem's room and Yugi say good night to his brother and went in his room. Atem went in his room and he looked at his room. Needless to say, it was fit for a king! There's even a mirror in the corner, and he wasted no time to look at himself in it. He stared long at the figure standing before him. He could not help it. Even his face had the smooth cream-colored skin as the rest of his body, but when it comes to eye color; his irises remained the familiar crimson. _'Is this… really me?'_ he thought to himself. Then he smiled. _'I sure hope I stay this way.'_ His mind began to linger, and soon, memories of the sea, his friends and family all rushed into his head. Standing by the open window, he could see the fantastic view of the ocean from which he came. He wondered what is going on with them, now that he is no longer a creature of the sea. _'I miss all of them already. But I can never turn back. I belong in the Realm Above now, with my Lady.'_ Atem placed a hand upon his heart. Tomorrow will be the start of a brand new day, and for him, a brand new beginning. _'You just wait.'_ he thought, _'I'll prove you all wrong, and I'll show you once and for all that Tea and I are meant to be!'_ And he walked away from the window, ready to sleep in his new bed.

* * *

In Yugi's bedroom, Yugi walked to the mirror and looked at himself, he like his form as human and walked to the balcony and looked at the sea and he and his brother will miss their family and friends and he smiled and he was very happy that he and his brother in the New Life on the Realm Above.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

The sun had just risen to herald a new day, and in his bed Atem squinted. _'It's so bright for some reason. And what is this noise I'm hearing?'_ he thought. _'It sounds… pleasant.'_ Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around he saw his new bedroom filled with the light of the sun, and when he looked out the window, he saw birds chirping their sweet songs in the branches. _'That's right! I and my brother are live in the Realm Above now! I suppose this is how humans know that morning has arrived.'_ That's when he remembered. Today is the Spring Festival! He smiled with excitement. _'Well, time to get ready.'_ He rose out of bed, ignoring the pain when his feet pressed on to the floor as he stood up. After a refreshing stretch, he padded to the closet. _'I'm going to need to wear some proper clothing from now on.'_ he thought. _But what exactly should I wear?_ He was just about to open the closet when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up just in time to see two familiar human men open the door and walk in and he saw his brother is dress in his new outfit. It was Joey and Tristan. "Morning Atem," Joey greeted, "Seems like you're already up. You excited about the Festival?" Atem smiled and nodded. "We came up here to help you get ready." Tristan said, "You don't mind, do you?" Atem shook his head no. "Okay then, first things first: we need to get you cleaned up. Care for a nice hot bath?" Atem simply blushed when he looked at himself. _'That Tristan guy's got a point. There's some residue from the ocean, and I did smell a bit like… well fish! A bath definitely sounds like a good idea.'_ He nodded in agreement. "All right, we'll show you where the bathing pool is. You're gonna love it!" said Joey. And so the boys acted as an escort to the young man. But his brother is waiting for his brother and he already clean.

* * *

When they arrived, Atem was amazed as he saw a large pool steaming with what he felt is comfortable heat. In the center of the pool is a large fountain, with statues of four elegant dragons, each in a direction of the compass, spewing water from their open mouths. "So, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Joey said. "Get yourself undressed, so you can clean up your whole body from every nook and cranny." Although he blushed in embarrassment, Atem nodded in understanding. He quickly removed the clothes he wore in bed, and allowed himself to enter the water. It was so warm, so pleasant! In spite of this, Atem quickly figured out what to do and wasted no time scrubbing himself clean, even his hair. _'It feels so good!'_ he thought, _'I should do this more often, like every morning when I wake up.'_ Once he felt clean enough, he dunked himself in the water to rinse. He looked at the two humans upon resurfacing. "All right, now that you're all clean, let's get you in some cool clothes." Joey said. Atem grew curious when he saw the blonde smirk. "In fact, there's one set of duds in particular that suits you perfectly. You can try it on when we get to your room."

* * *

Princess Tea, Sarah and her friends were near the hall leading outside waiting for the boys to finish their preparations. "This is so exciting!" Serenity said, "This year's Spring Festival is going to be a blast! And to top it off, there's the new boy in town! This will be memorable!" "Hey, save your excitement until the boys show up." said Mai. "Mai's right, Serenity." Tea said, "The fun's just getting started and you going sing in the concert in Spring Festival with friends." At that moment, Happy Lover looked up and started squealing as happily as his namesake. The girls looked up to see Joey and Tristan walk in. "Hi Tea, Sarah! We're all set and ready to go!" Joey greeted. "Oh hi guys. Where are Atem and his brother?" Tea asked. "Yeah," said Sarah as she looked at the stairs. "You're about to see him right about… now!" Tristan replied, and the two boys parted to face the staircase. "All right man, come on over here!" As the group watched, Atem strode down the stairs, and they were astounded. Scorch and Thunder Kid were bouncing up and down in high approval and Tea couldn't help but gasp in amazement. Atem and his brother were wearing sleeveless black leather shirts, with flaring leather pants of the same color. On their feet was a pair of black leather boots, and their pants reached to his ankles. In the center of his chest was a golden ring held in place by dark brown buckles, one around his chest like a studded belt and one strapped vertically down to the waist, where it is held by the real leather belt decorated by a single ring in the center. Another belt buckle was strapped above the true belt and below the chest, covered by the vertical buckle to make a cross-like image. Both upper arms each had a pair of belt-like straps with the pointed ends sticking out, and on each wrist were black bracelets of studded leather, with each end of the bracelet decorated with a simple ring of gold. Two belts even graced the thigh of his right leg. As the finishing touch, a long flowing black cloak colored red on the inside rested on his shoulders, held in place by the ring on his chest. He gave the group a smirk, feeling as cool as he looks. "Wow!" Tea gasped as the young man approached her, "Atem! You look—amazing!" "Ooo, somebody looks sexy!" Mai complimented. "Yeah, don't you think it looks perfect on him?" Joey said, "These duds definitely came into mind when I look at him!" "You know, for a spazz, you chose well. He certainly likes what he's wearing" Mai whistled. Joey grinned proudly—until he realized what his girlfriend had called him. "Hey, who are ya calling a spazz?" he shouted angrily. "Will how I look?" asked Yugi as he looks at Sarah. "You look Great," said Sarah with a smile and he smiled back at her. "Well, everything's all set!" Tea said, "Ready to go to the Festival?" "Oh yeah! Let's go out and party!" Joey said, his anger quickly forgotten. Laughter echoed in the halls, but Atem only smiled. Yugi take Sarah's hand and walked out of the Palace. As they all walked outside, Atem couldn't help but let his mind wander. _'These boots are quite comfortable, and it's the first time I ever wear such things as shoes. But somehow, even though I wear those boots, I get the strange feeling that I remain barefoot.'_ He looked down at his feet as he continued to walk. _'I can still feel the sharp blades piercing my feet, and because of that, I can barely feel anything else.'_ Indeed, each step continued to cause him pain, even in shoes. But, being the warrior at heart, he paid no heed.

* * *

Eventually, the group reached the outside of the castle. Waiting for them was a pair of elegant coaches, each one with a team of four horses in front. Atem was enchanted by these graceful animals, and he found himself wanting to touch them. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Tea asked, and the Prince nodded. "You and I are going to go ride in this coach over there while the rest take a ride in the other one. You don't mind, do you?" Atem blushed and shook his head, smiling as he did so. And so the couple entered, and once all preparations were made, the coaches were off.

* * *

During the minutes spent in riding, Atem looked out of the window. What a view! The landscape is nothing like any he had ever seen before. Among the sights was a pleasant countryside with neatly plowed fields, a forest of trees unlike that which he saw from the sea, and more curious animals and creatures. _'So beautiful!'_ He thought_, 'It must have been well cared for!'_ He looked away for a moment and laid eyes on the princess, who sat across from him, and he smiled. _'Tea… the scenery is nothing compared to your smile. How it gently caresses my heart!'_

* * *

The group finally reached the Marketplace, and the festivities had just started. Everywhere he looked there were crowds and colors painting the town. Craftsfolk demonstrated their skills, music filled the air, and there were many stalls dedicated to different games. Atem felt a rush of excitement, for if there's anything he likes to do the most, it's play games. "Hey Atem!" Joey shouted, "You up for a challenge?" Those are the exact words he needed to hear. Smirking, Atem stepped toward a slingshot target game and Joey was waiting for him. Tea also went toward the booth and she smiled. "So you want to take part in a little competition with Joey, huh? This would be fun, considering that he never lost a target game." She said to Atem, "Good luck to both of you guys!" "Thanks Tea!" Joey said grinning, "Now here's the thing Atem, we throw these stones with these slingshots, and we'll hit those targets over there." Joey pointed to two target circles in front of them, and Atem took in the information. "Whoever hits the bullseye the closest is the winner. So, you ready?" Atem nodded, giving his infamous smirk. Joey in turn gave the former merman the thumbs up and said, "All right, bring it on!" Both took up a slingshot and went to their chosen targets. In between those targets was the shopkeeper posing as the judge of the contest, and he was just as excited. "I'll go first!" Joey declared, and he started swinging his slingshot. With a loud "Heeee-ya!" he flung the stone right on to the target. The stone barely hit its mark, making a dent on the edge of the bullseye. "Nice shot there!" said the shopkeeper. "You barely made it!" "Okay Atem, it's your turn!" Joey said, "See if you can beat that!" Atem, of course had high confidence, and he started swinging the slingshot. Soon he hurled the stone and it hit the bullseye—right smack dab in the exact middle, in fact. Everyone who watched the contest were all astonished at what they had seen, even Joey, who stared in shock. "Incredible!" the shopkeeper said, "This young man hit the bullseye in the exact spot. We have a winner!" The crowd gave the silent young man a round of applause, especially Tea, amazed by his talent. "Seems like you finally met your match Joey!" Tristan shouted. "My brother is cool!" yelled Yugi. Atem turned to the blonde to find him smiling. "You got really good aim there," said Joey, "Even I couldn't do something like that. You beat me fair and square pal." And being the good sport that he is, Joey offered a handshake, which Atem gladly accepted. _'A human who knows good sportsmanship…'_ Atem thought, _'This is going to be a great friendship.'_

* * *

Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream and they all turned to see a commoner rushing to Tea with a desperate look on her face. "HELP, HELP! Somebody help me!" she cried, "My purse! It's been stolen!" "Calm down, everything's going to be okay." Tea said to the weeping lady, "We'll find that thief and catch him." "Well we don't have to look far!" Mai said pointing, "There he is!" Indeed, in a distance, a man with a bandana and a sneer was seen in the act of mugging another innocent bystander. "Hey! That's the infamous Bandit Keith!" Joey shouted in rage. As if knowing he was caught in the act, Keith bolted. "Guards get him!" ordered their Older Princess. "Let's get him!" shouted one of the guards, and they dashed right after him. Serenity grew worried. "He's so far from here and he's running so fast! At this rate we'll never catch him! What are we going to do?" she said. Luckily for the crowd, Atem's wits are even faster. Without a second thought, Atem grabbed a particularly large rock, ran in front of the others, and threw it hard. All those days of throwing rocks on Marik have paid off, and from a long distance, the rock hit its mark: right on the head of Bandit Keith as he was dashing. Keith fell down unconscious on the spot. With the bandit knocked down, the guards caught up with him easily. "Whoa! Did you see that?" a child shouted in awe, "That is so cool!" "Amazing!" another commoner said, "That young man just hit the bandit from right over here!" "He's a hero!" cheered a third, and before long everyone cheered wildly. Atem just smiled, just as Tea ran towards him. "That was amazing!" she said to him, "I didn't know your aim was that good!" The older prince blushed at her comment. Yugi and Sarah giggled at him.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the group had taken notice of a traveling minstrel readying himself. Once they all took a seat among the crowd, the minstrel began his performance. He sang a Celtic melody, and the audience marveled in his voice. Atem, sitting by his princess, stared at the minstrel, whose singing almost made the angels weep… almost. _'Even though I rarely sing myself, I'm still a lot better than he is.'_ Atem thought, but then he grew sad. _'Oh, what am I thinking? I'm no match for that minstrel now. I don't have a voice anymore. Is it really worth it?'_ A tear managed to escape from his eye, and Tea took notice of his sorrow. "Atem?" Tea asked, getting his attention, "What's the matter? You look so sad." Atem looked at his beloved pensively, before he sighed. _'She's so kind. I guess I'll let her know.'_ He took her hand and started writing with his finger. Joey and Tristan took interest as Tea read aloud, "_There was a time when I had a voice to speak with. But now that time is gone. That's why there is sorrow in my heart._" When Atem stopped writing, Tea understood what he was trying to explain. "So you could talk before?" Atem nodded sadly and his brother take his hand. "Aw man, I didn't know that." Joey said. "Me neither." said Tristan, "I'm very sorry, man." Atem silently sighed again. It was then that Tea put her hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that she was smiling. "Don't you worry about it." she said, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you'll get your voice back one day." Atem's eyes widened with hope as he suddenly remembered Pegasus' promise. Though the tears are still in his eyes, he smiled at her. _'You're right, my Lady. I will have a voice again…Your love will bring it back.' _Now it so happened that a little furry brown creature with green legs and large eyes was hopping by when it took notice of the young man. Seeing how cute it was when Atem received comfort from the princess, it hopped over to him. Before he could react, the little creature bounced high and landed gently on his lap. This surprised him to no end, and it started to snuggle him. "Hey, isn't that Kuriboh?" Tristan asked. "Heh, heh, I think it likes you." "Isn't it so cute?" Tea said, feeling bubbly. Atem couldn't help but smile at this as well. "Well, let's go back to the castle. The best part of the festival is coming up!" "OH YEAH!" Joey shouted joyfully, "Gotta love the banquet!" "Joey, you really have food on the brain, don't you?" Mai said. "Wait you guys what about the show!"

* * *

A small distance from the group, Mako Tsunami was enjoying some of the turkey leg he bought from a shop. "Mmmm, this is so good! Maybe I'll get some for Ruby and Great White…" he said to himself as he took another bite. He had barely finished his sentence when he took notice of the Princess' group of friends as they were heading to the castle. One of them especially caught his attention. "Now that's funny," he said to himself, "this two young men looks awfully familiar… must have been my imagination, but who knows?" Mako shrugged. "Well, now's not the time to think about it. I need to get back to my ship anyway. It's too bad I won't be going to the banquet **this** year, it would have been a blast. Oh well, there's always next time."

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

A beautiful sunset shone in the background of Castle Aria, and many people were gathering for the main event of the Festival. Most outside of the castle were busy talking with each other as they each slowly entered. Suddenly, a roar echoed throughout the skies and the crowd looked up to the source. Above them were four Blue Eyes White Dragons flying majestically in the air. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that on the back of one dragon was a young man, accompanied by a small boy. The four dragons flew closer, and as they made landing, much of the crowd had to move out of the way to not only to avoid being crushed but to make the path clear for the two riders as well. The main rider controlling the dragon stepped down first. He was a tall young man, with brown hair that was neatly combed, and piercing blue eyes. He was clad in pale blue dragonscale armor that made him appear that he had fused with one of the dragons, and that armor covered his chest and forearms. Likely, his forelegs and feet were donned with boots plated entirely with the pale blue dragonscale. The parts where the armor did not cover revealed a dark blue cloth, adding contrast to the light color, and to top it all off, a green cloak flowed on his back. Following the young man was the small boy, with long black hair and blue eyes. He wore an elegant shirt, with red pants and white stockings fitted with black shoes. The moment they saw those two they began to talk amongst themselves. "That's Seto Kaiba, one of the famous Dragon Knights!" "He's quite a handsome lad, isn't he?" "I heard he owns four Blue Eyes White Dragons. I guess it's true from what I'm seeing…" "Looks like he's going to attempt to woo Princess Tea again." "Tell me about it. He's got a crush on her that's for sure." The young knight, Seto, ignored the murmurs of the crowd as he walked by. He was not entirely a bad person, but his heart was of ice, filled with pride to the point of arrogance, much to the frustration of the more nobler members of the Order. Nevertheless, he was a respected Dragon Knight, and a few of the young ladies find him quite attractive. However, there is only one woman whose heart he wanted to capture, and so far, she had eluded him. "We're here Mokuba." Seto said to the child. The boy, Mokuba, grinned at his older brother. "Wow, this is better than last year!" he said, "I love festivals, especially the Spring Festival!" "I know you do." said Seto, "I look forward to this too you know." "Is it because of Princess Tea and her sister?" asked Mokuba "Yeah, you're really bright there, you know that kiddo?" Seto said, smirking. "Yes, once again I get a chance to win my lovely lady." He blushed at the thought of it. "Perhaps this time, she'll accept my invitation to dance, and I am not care about her sister at all." "Well, good luck Big Brother!" Mokuba said cheerfully. The two entered the castle, while the four dragons waited patiently outside.

* * *

Inside the castle, the dining room was jam pack with tons of guests. The fates must certainly been kind to Atem and his brother, because he once again managed to take a seat right by his beloved. The main course this time was lobster, and Atem savored the meal with every bite. The main diet of the true merfolk is seafood and Deep Dwellers like what he and his brother used to be often herd schools of edible fish like humans do with cattle, chickens and pigs. The Dolphin Folk are even known to share their fish meals with the actual dolphins. Either way, most of the seafood is eaten raw by the true merfolk, so Atem and Yugi was surprised at first that many humans cook the seafood they eat. _'But I don't mind it at all.'_ he thought, _'As a matter of fact, I actually like it. I'm happy to know that they managed to bring a piece of home to this world.'_ "Atem their food is so good," said Yugi as he looked at his brother and Atem nodded at his younger brother. "I'm happy you like the lobster Atem," said Tea, "The cooks have worked so hard to make this just right." "Yes Tea," said Yugi. "It really good." "I am for you," said Sarah as she smiled. Kuriboh and Happy Lover squeaked in agreement. It was at this moment that a certain knight and his little brother made an entrance. "Now, where is my precious princess?" Seto muttered, looking around the tables. His eyes scanned the room, until finally he found Tea in all her beauty. But what's this? "Hey Seto," Mokuba said, pointing, "Who's that guy sitting next to Tea?" That's right, someone new had managed to sit next to his beloved princess, a man with tri-colored spiky hair and sit next to his beloved princess' sister, a young man with the same hair. Seto knew that on the few occasions a man other than himself got lucky enough to sit next to her, but this stranger caught his attention. Is she actually… happy to be with this man? Not out of politeness, but actually happy! _'I'm the one who's supposed to make her happy like that!'_ Seto thought, _'Who is this man who dares to make her feel that way?'_ The seed of jealousy planted itself in his cold heart, but the jealousy was small. "I'm going to have a chat with the princess… and this stranger." Seto said bluntly, and he walked towards the group with that intent in mind. Joey looked up from his eating just in time to see Seto approaching. The blonde instantly gave a menacing glare, snarling at the cold-hearted Dragon Knight. "Hey Joey, what's up?" Tristan asked, before Scorch let out a small angry roar. Soon, Tristan also took notice and frowned. "Oh, it's Seto again…" "Seto?" Tea said, grabbing Atem's attention and curiosity and Yugi too. "He's here already?" "Oh no," said Sarah as she put hand on head. "Who is Seto?" asked Yugi to Sarah. "I tell you later." "Seems like it," Mai replied in annoyance, "And by the looks of it, he's coming right towards us." Tea and Atem turned to see the blue-eyed knight walking to where they are seated. "Hello Tea." he said sweetly. "Uh, hi Seto…" Tea said nervously, "H-how are you doing today?" "Quite fine, thank you." Seto replied, "I just came back from training my dragons, and I wanted to take part in the festivities." "Oh, well, I'm happy to hear that." Tea replied. Seto smirked and turned his eyes towards Atem. "I see that you are lucky to find a seat by the Princess." he said, "So, what is your name?" Atem just stared at him, saying nothing, and after a pause, Seto frowned. "Well, answer me!" he said rudely, "You can talk you know!" Atem only replied with a glare. _'What a disrespectful man!'_ he thought, _'Talking to me like I'm some sort of slug!'_ "Hey! You have no right talked to my brother like that!" shouted Yugi with angry look on his face. "Seto, that was rude!" Tea said in anger, "His name is Atem and his brother name is Yugi, and the reason why he's not talking is because he can't!" "Brother?" asked Seto's little brother. "Yes we are twins," said Yugi who is still mad at Seto who had talked rude to his older brother. "Twins? You are twins?" asked Seto as he point at Yugi and Atem back and fornt and turn to Tea. "And what are you talking about? Why can't he talk?" Seto said. "And I do not care that they are brothers!" Atem, enraged by Seto's reaction, tried to yell at him to shut up, but silence was the only thing that came out of his mouth. _'Damn, I forgot again!'_ he thought, and so with Seto watching, he patted his throat to make a point. Seto was in shock at first at the evidence he had seen, but soon his lips curved into a sly smirk. "Oh, so you're mute, eh? Well then I got nothing to say to you." Then turning to Tea with a flirtatious expression, he said, "I'll see you at the dance, my sweet." "Oh, uuh, right." Tea said nervously. As soon as Seto left, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't let him bother you and your brother," she said to Atem, "he's always such a rude person to most people. Although I have to admit, I don't really know what I feel about him…" For a moment, Atem got worried._ 'Could it be possible that she might…?'_ But then he shrugged off the thought. _'Of course not! Why would she want to be with that man?'_ "Seto's one of the Dragon Knights, isn't he?" Serenity asked. "Yeah, and he's the proud owner of four Blue Eyes White Dragons." Replied Tristan, "He's quite a showoff when it comes to those dragons, you know?" Thunder Kid, of course, did a raspberry in reply to this. "His sure is." said Mai, "The Dragon Knights as a whole are paragons of virtue and justice, so I reckon that even the entire Order is frustrated with Seto and his reputation for arrogance. At least he's nice to his little brother." "Well, I don't know about you guys, but he pisses me off!" Joey said angrily. "Still can't get over the fact that he called you a mutt, huh?" Mai said. "I'LL SHOW THAT SLEAZE WHO'S THE MUTT! JUST YOU WAIT!" Joey shouted. Atem silently agreed with Joey, but the order from which Seto came from perked his interest. _'Dragon Knights?'_ he thought, _'Paragons of virtue and justice? This sounds like **my** kind of knightly order! I need to check this out!'_ Soon his thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Tea's heavenly voice. "All right guys, enough talk about Seto!" she giggled, "The dances are about to begin! And after that is the show." Atem's eyes lit up almost instantly. This would be his chance! Yugi walked to Sarah and he bowed to her. "Sarah?" asked Yugi. "Yes Yugi?" asked Sarah as she looked at him. "Will you like to dance with me?" "Yes Yugi." Sarah take Yugi's hand and he lend her to the dance floor.

* * *

There were drums, tambourines, flutes, pennywhistles, harps, lutes, just to name a few, and they were all playing harmonious Celtic tunes as the guests danced and had a wonderful time. Atem watched them, enjoying their complex movements and he saw his brother who is dancing with Princess Sarah and he smiled at them. _'I hope I get to do this with my Lady.'_ he thought. He turned his head to see the princess standing alone by a pillar. He remembered clearly how she had yet to find the perfect dancing partner, and he blushed. _'It's almost time to start such a couple's dance. I sure hope I'm the one she's looking for.'_ "Oh, hey there Atem." Joey said as he and Mai approached. "There's a couple's jig that going to come up next. Have you found a partner yet?" Atem nodded with a smile. "Well good for you!" Mai said. At that moment, Tristan came into the scene. "Hey, what's up?" he greeted. "You guys all set for the jig?" At the same time, Seto had found Tea by herself like she always was. _This is my chance!_ he thought, and he made his approach. Tristan looked up just in time to see this. "Hey look," he said pointing, "Seto's trying to partner up with Tea again!" "Oh brother, it's like this at every festival that has dancing." Mai said, "Doesn't he know when to stop?" "Apparently not." Joey muttered. Atem watched as Seto came close to his beloved, and he grew worried. Tea snapped out of her reverie just in time to look at the blue eyed knight before her. "Oh, hey Seto." Tea said. "Hello my princess," Seto replied, "The first of the couple's dances will start soon." "Ah, thank you for reminding me!" she said blushing, "It's too bad I haven't found a partner yet." "So I heard. Well, I don't want to see you dance all by yourself in times like these, so…" then Seto gently took hold of her hand and asked, "…would you like to have the honor of dancing with me?" Atem watched with a sense of dread, worried at how she would react to this invitation. Tea withdrew her hand from Seto's and said to him with a sigh, "I'm sorry Seto, but as usual I decline on your offer. You're just not the perfect dancing partner I'm looking for." Seto frowned a bit at this rejection. "Oh, I see." Then Seto started to smile again. "Well, I hope you enjoy the dance anyway." "Thanks." Replied Tea and Seto walked away. _'Oh well, there's always next time.'_ he thought, _'It's not like any other man would get to dance with her anyway.'_ Meanwhile, Atem breathed a silent sigh of relief. "She's rejected his offer, as always." Tristan said. "Well she does the same with every other man who offered to dance with her." Mai said, "That's why she never did the couple's dances in the past even though she does them perfectly. And as far as I know, it's unlikely she'll take part this time too." She had just finished when Atem broke from the group. "Huh? Atem? Where ya going?" Joey asked. Atem just continued walking towards the princess, in spite of the sensation of crystal knives stabbing at his feet. _'I have to do this.'_ he thought, _'Surely she'll accept my invitation, right?'_ Everyone stared in amazement as they realized the young man's intentions. "Tristan," Joey muttered, "Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" "He is!" Tristan gasped, "He's going to ask Tea to dance with him!" "Well, he's got guts to give it a try." Mai said, smirking. Atem finally reached his princess and Tea once again snapped from her reverie upon feeling his presence. "Oh, Atem!" Tea said, "What a pleasant surprise! Is there something you need?" Atem simply smiled and began to write on her palm. "_My Lady…would you…like to dance with me?_" Tea read. Tea just stared at him for a moment, blushing as she did so. Atem blushed likewise, and somehow his heart was filled with hope. After a small pause, Tea began to giggle. That giggle turned into a joyful laugh, much to the amazement of her friends. What she said next amazed them even further. "Why of course, Atem! I would be honored to dance with you!" Atem's heart filled with astounding joy at those words. She had accepted him! The two then walked hand in hard towards the dance floor, just as the music for the jig was getting started. The three other friends stood with wide eyes over what they had seen. "She…she **accepted** his invitation to dance!" Joey gasped, "She's never done anything like this before!" "Well I didn't expect her to do that either…" Tristan muttered in shock. Mai of course was filled with glee. "Well, it's about time! She's finally found her perfect partner!" she said, "C'mon you guys the dance is about to start!" This jolted the two men out of their shock and they joined the other couples, Joey with Mai and Tristan with Serenity. Finally the dance began. The music was called "Banish Misfortune" and it was of a fast pace, fit for a jig. The couples in the dance were indeed a fantastic spectacle, but not as fantastic as Atem and Tea. Tea, being a wonderful dancer herself, could not help but be amazed by Atem's grace and energy as he danced with her. Everyone watching, this included Kuriboh and the other cute monsters, also marveled at the young man who had succeeded to invite the princess to dance with him. As he danced, Atem could feel the knife blades assault the soles of his feet. Indeed, the pain was so great; he imagined that his feet were covered with multiple cuts that were bleeding profusely. But he did not care at all. He was dancing with his one true love, and that in it had become one of the happiest moments of his life!

* * *

Meanwhile, Mokuba was spending time with his brother when he saw the happy couple. "Hey, Seto!" Mokuba shouted, "That looks like Princess Tea dancing out there!" Seto came to get a closer look, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. There she was just like Mokuba had described it, and dancing with her was… "No…!" Seto growled. But it was true. Atem was dancing with his precious princess! How did he, a mere mute, manage to succeed where all the other men had failed? The jealously emerged once more, and slowly, that small seed of jealousy grew into rage. How dare he beat him to his princess! Eventually the dance concluded and Atem bowed to the princess amidst the clapping and cheering of the guests. "That was incredible Atem!" Tea said happily, "From now on, you and only you will dance with me. You don't mind, do you?" Atem shook his head no, and Tea laughed. "I thought so! I already look forward to dancing with you again!" And as the guests cheered, Atem couldn't help but smile. "Looks like you finally got some competition." Mokuba said to his big brother. Seto simply growled, and took the boy's hand. "C'mon, we're leaving." He said gruffly, and the two of them departed to the gateway where their four dragons were waiting.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

"Ahh, that was some good turkey leg you brought us Mako!" Great White said as he bit into the meat of the turkey drumstick. "It's too bad you couldn't stay long enough for the dance this time." said Ruby, "You would certainly have a blast there!" Mako sighed of out tiredness. It was already nighttime, and the moon was shining it brightest. Due to the ship in need of some minor repairs, he had to return early this time. Still, all the festivities have worn him out. "Well, I may have missed the main event this year," he said, "But at least I can take part next year. Not to mention the next upcoming festival." Mako looked up and saw a group of true merfolk sitting on a large rock from a distance. At first, he took no heed of the sight, but then… "Hey, wait a minute." He said as he went to the side of the ship for a closer look. "Is that…?" "Hey! It's our friends from the sea!" Ruby gasped, "But what are they doing up here at this time of the night?" Mako looked hard at the sight. Something's wrong. "You guys wait for me while I get my rowboat ready," he ordered, "We'll have a chat with our friends over there."

* * *

Inside the castle, Atem looked at sign of Serenity and her friends and from Joey his sister and her friends are in group called 'Moonlights' and he read the songs that they are going to sing and dancing to the songs and their costumes are made by the best costume maker in the kingdom.

* * *

**Moonlights**

* * *

1. Serenity Wheeler

2. Holly De Meta

3. Molly Wong

4. Lily Tsunami

5. Kitty Don

6. Sara De Meta

7. Rose Whiteside

8. Sara Ross

* * *

**Songs for Tonight**

* * *

**1. Tri Star Take Me Higher (Aikatsu!)**

**2. Happiness on the Same Earth (Aikatsu!)**

**3. Move On Now (Aikatsu!)**

**4. Growing for a Dream (Aikatsu!)**

**5. Trap of Love (Aikatsu!)**

* * *

Atem had just approached to the show it will start at 7:00 P.M to 12:00 A.M, with Kuriboh not far behind him. He smiled at the little monster, expressing his happiness. _'I'm so glad you came to see me dance with the princess Kuriboh.'_ he thought. As if reading his mind, Kuriboh snuggled on his leg when he stood at the doorway. Yet as he walked through, Atem couldn't help but wince. The pain stabbing his feet had finally taken its toll. Slowly he removed his boots, and then his white stockings, all the while gritting his teeth in pain each time he put one foot down to work with the other. He let out a silent breath once both feet were on the floor. As he started walking again, it so happened that Tea walked by and saw him wince the whole time. "Are you all right Atem?" she asked in concern. Atem looked up and blushed upon seeing his beloved. "You look as though you were in pain." she said. His eyes grew wide, then became pensive. _'So she saw me in my suffering.'_ he thought. _'There's really no hiding from her when it comes to that.'_ And so he went toward her and wrote on her palm. "_You're right, my Lady, I am in pain._" Tea read aloud, "_My feet hurt to the point where it's becoming unbearable._" She gasped at this. "Oh, I understand! I know exactly how it feels to have sore feet. Sometimes **my** feet get sore if I haven't danced in a while, and it's almost like walking on red hot metal fragments." _'Tell me about it.'_ he thought to himself. She took hold of the prince's hand and smiled. "Whenever that happens, I go down to beach at night and wade in the ocean. It really helps, because the water's cold enough to ease away the pain, or at least dull it. You should go down there, Atem, go dip your feet in the sea. You'll feel better in no time!" Atem smiled at his Lady's kind advice, and wrote on her palm again. "_Thank you so much! I think I'll go down there right now!_" she read. He took his boots into his hands, just in case there's a situation where he needs to put them back on, and walked out of his room, leaving Tea alone and blushing. _'It's strange,'_ she thought, '_whenever I'm with him, I feel as though I were flying. I actually like this feeling. I wonder why?'_ "Atem!" yelled Tea as he turns to her. "Don't forget about Serenity's show is tonight at 7:00, Okay?" Atem nodded as he turn and run to sea to heal his feet and come back to shows.

* * *

Atem walked down the marble stairs leading to the beach. In the midst of the overwhelming pain, he could still manage to feel the small bits of the actual sensations of the ground he walks on. He savored those tiny sensations as a result, and this moment was no exception when his bare feet made contact with the soft grains of sand from the beach. _'I can't wait to put my feet in the water. True, this pain would not fade, but at least I can dull it for a while. Tea is so kind to tell me about this remedy.'_ Putting down his boots to the side, Atem stepped toward the gently crashing waves of the sea. The cold waters of the ocean did their work, soothing his aching, burning feet. He loved it here, with the ocean view worthy of a painting, even at night. Looking out at the vast watery blanket, he saw a familiar group of true merfolk—and his eyes widened in surprise. Kisara, Marik, Ishizu, Joy, Mahad and Mana were all sitting on that rock, and some of them look ready to cry. And looking slightly to his left hand side, a rowboat was approaching them, followed by two familiar monsters. "Hello out there!" called Mako, and the group looked up in surprise. "Mako," Ishizu said, "what are you doing out here?" "I just saw you guys looking all depressed or something." Mako replied, "Is there anything wrong?" Ishizu bowed down her head. "Atem and Yugi have gone missing." she said sadly, "Kisara, Mahad and Mana knew what happened to them, but they won't tell us or my younger brother no matter how hard we tried. Not only that, they lost him as soon as they found him, and now they have no idea where them went." "You couldn't find them anywhere in the sea?" asked Ruby. "No, not at all." Ishizu sighed. "Mother and Father are very worried about them, and Grandfather too. Have you seen them anywhere?" Kisara asked. "Ehh no, not really." Great White said, "Come to think of it, we haven't seen him in two full days either." Marik could no longer contain his anguish and he started bawling. "ATEM! I'M SORRY!" Marik wailed, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU UGLY! PLEASE COME BAAACK!" "There, there, Marik." Mahad said, patting the sad scoundrel's back, "We all feel the same way." Joy is very sad missing her brothers so much.

* * *

Atem watched this sad scene unfold and tears flowed down his eyes. _'I can't believe we did this to them!'_ he thought. He started to look around, until finally he spied a large rock and picked it up. _'At least they deserve to know where I am.'_ Using all of his strength, he threw the rock straight to a familiar target.

* * *

"WAAH! I didn't know I missed him so much!" Marik cried, "I EVEN MISS HAVING HIM THROW A ROCK ON MY HEAD!" And suddenly, right on cue, the rock bonked him right on the head…hard. "OW! WHO DID THAT?" Marik yelled in anger. He turned to the source of the rock and stared dumbfoundedly. The others did the same, and saw a strange young man waving at them. "Who in the sea is that human?" asked Marik. "I've seen him before!" Mako exclaimed, "I saw him with another young man at the Spring Festival before I came back to the ship. It's really strange though. He looks awfully familiar." Ishizu gasped as she studied him. "Now that you mention it, he looks a lot like Atem." She said. Kisara's eyes widened however. Images of the transformation showed themselves in her mind, and she recognized the human immediately, as did Mahad and Mana. "Oh my goodness, that **is** Atem!" Kisara shouted and began to swim towards him and also Joy. "Atem!" Mahad shouted as he started swimming with Mana not far behind. "That's really Atem?" Marik said in shock. "He looks so… different." Mana paused for a moment and said, "Of course he looks different! He's changed into a human and also his brother too!" Ishizu and Marik gave wide eyes in shock. "Atem? A human? You've gotta be kidding me!" Marik said before he started swimming in full speed. "Marik wait up!" Ishizu shouted as she followed everyone. "Full speed ahead!" Mako commanded his monster friends, and the two obeyed with an enthusiastic "Aye, aye Captain!" pushing and pulling the rowboat. Marik, of course, swam so fast that for once he outswam Kisara and Joy. Unfortunately for him, he was in the way of strong tidal wave, and it crashed right into him. Before he even knew it, he was unceremoniously washed ashore. Snapping out of the resulting dizziness, Marik soon found himself staring at a pair of feet. Slowly scanning upwards he eventually looked upon a face that is so different but so recognizable. "Atem?" Marik asked. Atem gave him the infamous smirk that Marik would never forget. Inside his mind, Marik's jaw dropped. It wasn't long before Mako reached the shore and got off to see the young man. Needless to say, he was quite surprised at what he saw. "Is that really you Atem?" Mako asked. Atem gave a warm smile in reply. It didn't take long before Mako returned that smile. "You really look good as a human, you know that? And now there's no more looking down to talk to you." "I dunno about you," Marik said, staring at his older brother's new feet, "but no matter how many times I stare at them, I still think that human feet look pretty weird. Especially those…what do you call them again? Toes?" The smirk returned to Atem's face, and while Marik was staring, he wiggled his toes. "AAAAAAAHHH! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Marik screamed as he recoiled in fear. In his clumsy rush to get away, he flopped face first into the shallow water, just as all the other merfolk reached the shore. "Atem! We found you! Oh I missed you so much!" Kisara shouted as she came close. Atem looked deep into her eyes and his misted with tears. He bent down and caught his baby sister in his warm embrace, and Kisara likewise remembered to be careful not to poison him by accident now that he's a human. While the others, including Marik, gathered around him, Atem allowed Kisara to cry on his shoulder for a while. Once she became calm again he let go of his sister and allowed her to take a seat by him. "Atem, how did you manage to change into a human and Yugi too?" Ishizu asked. Atem did not answer, so Mahad spoke up. "He went under a transformation spell as will his brother." he explained. "A transformation spells?" Marik shouted. Kisara nodded. "Yes, it's true." she said, "We saw him and Yugi undergo the process when we found them. It was so scary." "Mahad! Did you cast that spell on them or something?" Marik roared. "No! That spell is not of my magic!" Mahad replied, "It's so strong that even I could not undo it. So I went to find the source of it." "Well did you find it?" asked Ishizu. "Yes." Mahad said, and his voice grew serious, "It was the work of Pegasus." "Pegasus?" Kisara gasped in shock, "Atem and Yuig's trusted friend?" "Yes. As it turned out, he was a sea mage just like myself." Mahad explained, "After some convincing, he told me everything. What surprised me was that Atem and Yugi actually chose to become human out of his own free will." Then he looked up at the former merman and asked, "Is it true Atem?" Atemu nodded in confirmation. Mahad continued, "The spell that Pegasus cast ensured that once he becomes human, he will never change back into a merman ever again." "And by the looks of it," Mana said, "he doesn't even want to change back." That was when Mahad turned sad. "However, if he fails to win the heart of a chosen human, his body would dissolve into foam on the sea, and he will die." Everyone gasped in horror at what they heard. "But not Yugi will stay as human forever. To make things even more difficult, Pegasus made the offer to sell his magic in exchange for a price that is an alternative to pearls. And Atem accepted that offer." "So what exactly is that alternative price?" Marik asked. "It's the reason why Atem is not joining us in this conversation, even though he wants to do it so badly right now." Mahad replied. As the Dolphin Folk mage's words sank into his head, Marik's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no…" he said as he turned to his transformed brother, "Atem… you didn't!" Atem expressed his sorrow and showed to his friends and family how even though his lips moved to speak, there was only silence. He placed a hand briefly on his lips, then patted his throat. When he finished, he lowered his hand and shook his head slowly. Everyone looked at him with shock as they realized that he was no longer able to speak. Ishizu was ready to burst into pearly tears, and Kisara looked as if he had taken his own spear and thrust it into her heart. Joy was surprise from Atem who didn't voice anymore. Mako only stared in shock, as did his two trusted crewmates. And Marik? He glomped his brother, managing to avoid stinging him in the process, and started bawling again. "WAAAAH! YOU DID!" Marik sobbed, "Why Bro? WHY?" "Atem…" was all Ishizu could gasp as pearly tears ran down her cheeks. "It must be for love." Mako suddenly said in a serious tone. They all turned to look at him. "For…love?" Kisara asked. "Yes my little mermaid friend." Mako replied, "He did this for love, love for the Realm Above, love for it's people, love for all that is good in this world. And most importantly, love for Princess Tea. When I saw him in the Marketplace during the Festival, I did not recognize him, but one thing's for certain: Atem was very happy, now that he is by the side of his princess and the same thing with his brother and Princess Sarah is happy together." As he returned to his rowboat, Mako smiled. "In any case Atem, I look forward to seeing you much more often now. Good luck winning Tea's heart." Atem smiled at him in reply and the fisherman rowed began to row away. "We'll be visiting you often." Kisara said to her brother, "We'll even bring Grandfather with us if you like and bring Yugi and Sarah with you." Atem shed tears of joy at his sister's considerate words. He did not want their parents to worry, least of all their grandfather. Atem gave her a loving hug, to show how thankful he is. "Well, you need to go to sleep." Mana said, "Tomorrow is a brand new day. And maybe next time we meet, you can show us how you communicate and tell us what you did up here." The former merman gave a single nod in agreement. Soon the whole group went back into the ocean and began to swim homeward. "We'll see you later Atem!" Kisara called out. Atem waved goodbye, and when they were out of sight, and he also most forgot about the show tonight at 7:00. Turning toward the castle, he picked up his boots and headed to the castle. Since his feet had been in the water, he was very pleased that the pain had become dull, if only for a moment.

* * *

Out at sea, Mahad spoke to his friends. "We have all told him that this romance with the human would never work." He told them, "I sure hope he proves us all wrong. His life literally depends on it." The others nodded in agreement before they all dove down into the ocean.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Atem was running the Castle Theater was outside of the castle where the show at and he came in time and the villagers, the Royal Courts are sitting on the chairs. Princesses Tea and Sarah are sitting on the balcony with Yugi and their friends, Atem came threw the door and he sit next to Tea and she turn at him and said. "I hope you and your brother will like the show." "I know we will, Right Atem?" asked Yugi to his brother and Atem nodded. 'Buzz' "That means it starting," said Joey as he watch the stage.

* * *

As The light within the Castle Theater was dim, save the one shining on the stage. The audiences applauded wildly as Serenity Wheeler and the seven girls came on the stage in costumes are dresses are Silver Moons on their dresses and Golden Robbins on their hairs are in different style and on their faces the make up of the stars and Moons and earrings of the Moons on their ears and on their feet are High Heels with Moon and Star. As the band start play the song and the eight girls start to dance.

* * *

**Tri Star Take Me Higher (Aikatsu!)**

* * *

Try Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Try Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Continue Try

I want to be the burning one by your eyes

What do you seek is everything but not budge  
The gravity of your femme fatale is by your wrest

I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby

The shoring sky on the midday also...  
...found your star, and the light of the flare is...  
...flickering like someone's dress, right?

I know You want to touch me free

Although I wander in a dark-and-lonely-despair but I don't think so

Here where my heart awakens as a flower blooms...

...a place where everyone respect one each other  
Wherever dare it is, because I love it...  
...I wont waste this chance  
Go on, come and go more closer, Please Take Me Higher  
Embrace and let's dance  
Whatever this planet is, you are not shining...  
...by yourself alone

* * *

Atem and Yugi smiled at the eight girls dance to the music and they were surprise from their moves as they dance the song as they sing it and they didn't miss the beat the music.

* * *

I can feel my fate from it's level

It appears like moving to the area of my destiny  
As my passion is enough to become clear

Maybe We'll go to where I dream

So seize and go free, try it out and melt...  
... as this dream want to ripe

We won't disappear because we're eternal legendary heroes, who want to play

However much it is, we'll always reborn...  
...and yearns  
Even if we'll play in the Heaven, don't think how boring it will be  
Put it to the uncompleted desire, we live to fall in love

Try Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher

* * *

Serenity Wheeler and the seven girls are continue their dance and sing as the audiences are cheering and their fans shouting their names and Atem put his hand on Tea's hand and she looked at him and he looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.

* * *

Here where my heart awakens as a flower blooms...

...a place where everyone respect one each other  
Wherever dare it is, because I love it...  
...I wont waste this chance  
We won't disappear because we're eternal legendary heroes, who want to play  
However much it is, we'll always reborn...  
...and yearns

Even if we'll play in the Heaven, don't think how boring it will be

Put it to the uncompleted desire, we live to fall in love

Try Star Take Higher  
Triangle Star Higher  
Tri-Star Take Higher  
Tri-Star Continue Try  
Tri-Star Take Higher

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming to our show!" yelled Serenity as she the girls bowed to their Fans cheering. "Is everyone having fun in the Spring Festival?!" she asked the audiences and they shouted. "Yes!" "We hope like the next song!"

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

This song is about living in the earth and the Moonlights are starting to dance. Just then the Fairies from woods come and they use their magic on them and their dresses change into Flower Dresses and High Heels turn into Flower Shoes as the Ballet shoes. Atem and Yugi are surprise as they watch the girls' dresses change into beautiful dresses. "What happen to their costumes?" asked Yugi as he looked at the Princess Sarah who is smiling and she said, "It is part of the show and the fairies are help to change their costumes, Yugi." "Oh." Yugi looked at his brother and said threw his mind. _'She said it is part of the show and the fairies are help to change their costumes, Atem.'_ _'Oh, Okay,'_ said Atem with a nodded to his brother and turn back to the show.

* * *

Serenity Wheeler was in Rainbow Flower Dress and her ballet shoes are same color as her dress and headmicphone on her head. Holly De Meta was in Red Flowers Dress and her ballet shoes are same color as her dress. Molly Wong was in Yellow Flowers Dress and her ballet shoes are same color as her dress. Lily Tsunami was in Pink Flowers Dress and her ballet shoes are same color as her dress. Kitty Don was in Green Flowers Dress and her ballet shoes are same color as her dress. Sara De Meta was in Violet Flowers Dress and her ballet shoes are same color as her dress. Rose Whiteside was in Orange Flowers Dress and her ballet shoes are same color as her dress. Sara Ross was in Blue Flowers Dress and her ballet shoes are same color as her dress. The Music just start and the girls and Serenity start to sing.

* * *

**Happiness on the Same Earth (Aikatsu!)**

* * *

The silence pats the dawn...

...like a wind that crosses by the grassland

As I see the sky from here...

...a sunset in a far land is melting

Those who know love are embraced in this same Earth

So delivers this kind feelings trough the world  
As you smile, someone becomes happy  
That's a miracle in front of your eyes, so don't forget it

The birds' songs babbles...

...and the warmth of life snuggles  
Treetops of the forest floats, and the cornering flat peoples feels them

Those who go sleep are embraced in this same Earth

Let those with pure hearts free from these fights  
Those who think for tomorrow are also connected  
Trust your wish that you'll meet your dream, and surrender your body

How much in this long time, and by the day-by-day so far...

...you protect peoples who you kept alive  
The transparent star will forever nurture once again

Those who know love are embraced in this same Earth

So delivers this kind feelings trough the world  
As you smile, someone becomes happy  
That's a joy you wished and everyone believed in front of your eyes  
So don't forget it

To your heart, evergreen

* * *

The audiences are cheering and their fans shouting their names and Atem and Yugi are clapping at them of their show with everyone did the same thing. "Thank you!" yelled Serenity as the one of Fairies use it powers and her dress turn into Rainbow Dress with a short dress under it and her jewelry change too into raindrops on her and the same thing with girls for next song.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

They start to dance post and the song is starting and they raise their arms as the part of their song and their fan start yelled at them by said. "You are cool!" Joey shouted at his sister and he wave at his sister and Atem and Yugi, the Princesses chapping at them. "Go Serenity!" And she smiled at her older brother and wave at her brother as she turn to her friends and nodded and continues their dance with their hearts.

* * *

**Move On Now (Aikatsu!)**

* * *

To good to move, Heart to kiss  
You future is happening now  
I love to dream by myself  
Because i have my heroine

(My Heart is racing, uncontrollably)  
(Move on now to tomorrow)  
(Mad in Love)

Watch me as I rise to the top  
I want to make heads turn with a heart throbbing surprise

It's not a simple whim; my passions are catching fire

I want to be closer to you; I'll be a special girl for you

(My heart is racing)  
Love fated to be unrequited  
(Uncontrollably)  
My very own story  
(Always)  
The power of believing turns dreams into reality  
You're Sparkling, I will fly into the lights  
Hands on, That's where I want to be  
Without the books, I'll rise to the top with a merry heart  
Here I go now!

(My Heart is racing, uncontrollably)  
(Move on now to tomorrow)  
(Mad in Love)

Suddenly a rapid chance approach me

I'm confused but I'm more afraid of promises

Inside my head, I'm repeating my simulations

It's okay; it's for this moment's sake

Come on, towards the door, with this courage

I go to the stage I must  
With the bright light gathers, my chest dances  
My dreams can do anything there

Move on now...

My heart throbs, and can't stop

Keep on running because reach it now

* * *

Atem is moving his foot as he listen the song from Joey's little sister and her friends and the others too and Yugi is starting like Joey's sister's song and it help him move on in his heart and Sarah is look at Yugi and she smiled.

* * *

(My heart is racing)

Love fated to be unrequited  
(Uncontrollably)  
My very own story  
(Always)  
The power of believing turns dreams into reality  
You're Sparkling, I will fly into the lights  
Hands on, That's where I want to be  
Without the books, I'll rise to the top with a merry heart  
Here I go now!

My Heart is racing  
A miracle winks, Staring Touch  
I will not stop all that starts here  
Feel connected to Step Up  
Want more bite everyday, always  
To good to move, Heart to Kiss  
Your future is happening now  
I want to make fate turn it's head

(Move on now to tomorrow)

* * *

"Okay we will take break for 5 mins and we will be back!" yelled Serenity as she and her friends walked back of the stage for their break for drink of water, soda and snakes.

* * *

In back stage the Fairies use their magic and they turn their dresses into slim and different blue colors. Flowing also just clouds in the sky and Serenity blooms out with a white ball gown since a dream usually takes place in the clouds. Just then her boyfriend came in the back stage to see her before she and her friends go on stage. Serenity walked to her boyfriend and hugged him and kissed.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Everyone is have some drinks and talking about the show and Atem like the show and also his brother said. "That great show and I like the song that Joey's sister's singing." "Thanks Yugi," said Joey as he taking a sip his drank. Atem take Tea's hand write and said. "_'The show was great'_ I am happy that you like it." Atem smiled at her and she smiled back. Yugi smiled at his older brother and hoping for Tea's love for him will get into bloom soon.

* * *

**Buzz Buzz**

* * *

Everyone went back to their seats and the lights went out, Atem and Yugi sit next with their princesses and their friends watch the stage as it light up and the fog came on the stage

* * *

The Girls came on the stage in their dresses should be slim and different blue colors and they are sing and dancing to the song. Flowing also is Serenity blooms out with a white ball gown since a dream usually takes place in the clouds and the Mic Stands with Micphone as she sing and the seven girls are dance to the song.

* * *

**Growing for a Dream (Aikatsu!)**

* * *

(I believe that I love you, have grown  
There is no useless thing for a dream  
I believe that I love you, have grown  
I happy in love)

I never become the cutest girl...

...that girl's today also So cute  
My heart is like all cloudy-sky...  
...what shall I do for today?

But, everyone's...

...sure have weak self...  
...that they hide in their life.  
Looking for yourself

Everyday is Special Day

Let's grant my endless dream  
I really want you to...  
Hold me Kiss me  
It's for you  
In a second of silence...  
...on that second, our eyes met  
Precious time  
Hold my hand and my thought will reach you...  
... In our dreams

(I believe that I love you, have grown  
There is no useless thing for a dream  
I believe that I love you, have grown  
I happy in love)

I'm not interested in gossip

The path I decided is Just truth  
It is like untruth if more said that even a right thing is wrong

There are lonely loneliness...

...and more deeper pain...  
...into the future you do not fear  
Looking for myself

Everyday is Special Day

I want you to separate your tears longer  
Hold you Help you  
It's for you  
Your smile comes from my dream  
Precious smile  
It's so bright, even I can't see it  
So I missing you.

Everyday is Special Day

Let's grant my endless dream  
I really want you to...  
Hold me Kiss me  
It's for you  
In a second of silence...  
...on that second, our eyes met  
Precious time  
Hold my hand and my thought will reach you...  
... In our dreams

(I believe that I love you, have grown  
There is no useless thing for a dream  
I believe that I love you, have grown  
I happy in love)

* * *

As the song ended and the fairies came and chage the dresses into red dresses on, like crimson red leotards with white flowing tutus for the next song. "Our last song for all lovers out there," said Serenity as point to everyone with a smiled with the boys with their girlfriends.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

They should have red on, like crimson red leotards with white flowing tutus and they take their dance prost and the music start and they start to sing with headmicphone on their heads as they dance as their Aura of Stars and Moons around them and the Fairies fly around them.

* * *

**Trap of Love (Aikatsu!)**

* * *

Even if you say me a child, but these chest's complex feelings...

...seems to burst in some pain  
"Where will you bring me"

From me, dear you

The thing you set is Trap of Love  
Don't look at others

Then I'll become more dare...

...I'll wear your favorite higheels  
These common days runs out...  
...and everything becomes burning glitters

Hey, will you tell me to be more dare?

These aren't enough, I want to be more attractive  
Now you no more can make any jokes

As our hand touches, It's Trap of Love

* * *

Serenity wink at her boyfriend who at in the front of the audiences of their fans and he wave at her with a smile on his handsome face and they know are in their trap of their love and the same with everyone with someone they love with.

* * *

Even you say me an adult, these feelings are to fine...

...for a loving heart, it's shaking and frustrating  
"Let's get out from here."

From you, dear me

Our destination is to the trap of love  
I want to take it today

I want to become dare

As I want to monopolize your gaze  
These uneventful days are too sweet  
Someone would have been deprived

Hey, did I can't be dare?

Is it upturned, but it's still not bad  
Computation cannot solve questions  
As our hand grabs, It's Trap of Love

* * *

Atem looked at Tea who is watch the show and he is too in the Trap of Love with Tea and he wish he have his voice back to tell Tea about his feelings for her. Yugi feel sad for his older brother and Sarah looked at Yugi's face and she asked him later after the show and the fairies flew above them with colors of the Rainbow.

* * *

Then I'll become more dare...

...I'll wear your favorite higheels  
These common days runs out...  
...and everything becomes burning glitters

Hey, will you tell me to be more dare?

These aren't enough, I want to be more attractive  
Now you no more can make any jokes  
As our hand touches, It's Trap of Love

* * *

As the song end, the audiences of their fans cheering and crapping and shouting their names, threw the colorful roses on the stage and Serenity's boyfriend came up to the stage and give her a rose, she take the rose and smell it and turn to the audiences. "Thank you coming to our show!" said Serenity as she wave at her fans. "Now have safe going home." Serenity and her friends wave to their fans and said. "Good Night!" With that they went off the stage and back of the stage.

* * *

In the back stage the girls saw the twin princesses and their friends came to see them and Serenity run to her brother and hugged him and he said. "You did great." "Thanks," said Serenity. Joey hugged his little sister in his arms. "Great show Serenity!" Atem and Yugi are smile at the brother and sister's love. Atem was in tears in his eyes and he misses their own brother and sisters in the sea. Yugi looked at his brother and saw tears in Atem's eyes. Yugi put his hand on his brother's arms, Atem looked at his brother and smiled. "Will we all have great night?" asked Tea to her sister who nodded and said. "Yeah we did." "I think we all went to bed?" asked Yugi as he and his brother walked to Sarah and Tea. The twin princesses nodded in argee with him. "You are right, Yugi," said Sarah as she walked to him and take his hand and turn to her older twin sister and said. "We get some sleep tonight." "Yeah," said Joey with a yawn that he is sleepily as will and they run out of the stage and went the Castle to get some sleep.

* * *

In the castle, Atem and Yugi walked with the twin princesses to take them to their bedroom and they came to the girls' room and Yugi said. "Will Sarah Good-Night see you in the morning." "You too," said Sarah as she give him a kiss on Yugi's cheek and made him blushing. Atem was quit laughing at his younger brother's face and Yugi turn to his brother with a mad face. "Will Atem this good-night and have sleep," said Tea as she looked at him and he take her hand and write to say "_'Good-Night, my Lady.' _You too," said Tea and she feel his touch and she knew him somewhere before. With that she and her sister went to their rooms. Atem and Yugi went to their rooms and Yugi turn to his brother with angrily look at his brother and he said in mind. _"Atem! You laugh at me right fornt of Sarah!"_ _"I am sorry Yugi but it was very funny."_ _"Well when you get your voice come to you."_ _"Me too Yugi."_ The two brothers hugged each other. _"Oh I saw our brother and sisters at night." "You did?"_ Atem nodded at his brother and saw the yawn from his brother. _"I think you need get some sleep okay." "You are right Atem."_ They came to Yugi's bedroom it is next to Atem's room. _"Good Night Atem." "You too."_ Yugi went to his room. Atem went to his room.

* * *

In the twin princesses room it have a balcony of their room. Tea was looking at the sea and thinking about why she have feeling that she know Atem's touches on his hand and she looked at it and smiled. Tea looked up at the stars and she saw a shooting star and she make a wish hoping her dreams will come true someday, she went back to her room and went to bed and fell sleep.

* * *

**Please Reviews my remake**


End file.
